Jurassic Universe
by Vgn Golley
Summary: A strange boy with a mysterious past joins a group of magical ladies, and a little child as they fight not only an alien invasion, but a conspiracy that could lead mankind to extinction. Cover image by Humatrix-X-24.
1. Gem Glow

**Hello, people of fanfiction! Welcome to my first ever, Steven Universe and Jurassic Park crossover story! Well, it's technically not a crossover since none of the cast of the Jurassic Park movies will appear in my story, but I am going to borrow some elements from them. Mostly the origin of how they bring back the dinosaurs, and other things. I would also like to say thanks to "gabeherdon308", who inspired me to make this story and has been a huge help in creating this story. If it wasn't for him, then this story wouldn't've existed...anyway, I don't own Steven Universe, only my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**"**_**SUBJECT 0007 HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT SUBJECT 0007 HAS ESCAPED!"**_

"_He's over there! Don't let him get away!"_

"_I got him!"_

"_What are you doing, moron!? Bullets won't work on him! We need tranquilizers!"_

"_Okay, freak. Get back to your cage, and no one is going to get hurt."_

_"__**LEAVE US ALONE!"**_

"_Saurus…I love you."_

_**BANG!**_

"_MOMMY!"_

The people on the bus shot up in surprise as a young teen suddenly woke up screaming bloody murder as he leaped out of his seat, and stood in a fighting stance. The young teen was a 14-year-old boy with Caucasian skin, long spiky black hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and an athletic build. He was wearing a green hoodie with a navy blue shirt, black shoes, and brown slacks. He also seems to be rather short for his age, standing at only 5'2.

Panting in exhaustion, the young teen cautiously stood up as he looked around the bus, and realized what was going on as he blushes in embarrassment, and went back to his seat while ignoring the confused/terrified looks he was receiving as he turned his back on them. The people on the bus shrugged off the incident as they figured that the kid had a weird nightmare or something, and went back to their seats, except for an old man, who stood up from his seat as he made his way over to the young teen.

"Rough night, I presume?" The old man asked, sitting next to him as the boy laughed bitterly.

"You have no idea. Sorry for scaring everyone." He said apologetically as the old man waved it off.

"You did give us quite a scare there, young man. By the way, my name is Marvin." He said while holding out his hand as the teen stared at him silently.

"Saurus." He said, shaking his hand as Marvin gave him a small smile.

"Nice name." He said, before frowning as the teen grabbed his backpack from the ground. "Don't mind me asking, but what was the dream about?"

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream." Saurus says quietly as the old man stared at him with disbelief.

"Son, I can read bullshit a mile away. You can't trick me with that lie." Marvin says as Saurus growled under his breath.

"I said, I'm fine!" He says with an irritated look as he crossed his arms. "It was just a stupid dream! It's nothing to get serious about!"

"Okay, no need to be moody about it!" Marvin says while holding out his hands in surrender as Saurus rolled his eyes. "Look, I understand. I used to hate telling people about my problems as well. So, I won't pressure you. Anyway, where are you headed?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Beach City." He says while looking out the window as Marvin raised an eyebrow.

"Beach City? Any particular reason why you want to go there?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," Saurus said it so ominously that it caused a shiver to go up the old man's spine. "I heard that there was a rumor going on in that city, and I wanted to see if it was true or not."

"What kind of rumor? Good or bad?" He asks as the kid shrugs.

"Depends if the rumors are true or not." He says, before looking out the window as he stood up and slides on his backpack. "Well, here's my stop, it's been nice knowing you old man. I hope we can meet again in the future." Saurus politely says as he walked up to the bus driver, and tells him to stop the bus.

"Hey, kid." He says as Saurus turns to him just as the doors opened.

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you have a lot of baggage on your shoulders. I'm not here to judge, but you need some help. Maybe from your parents?" He suggests as the boy laughed sarcastically.

"Kind of hard to talk to mommy and daddy if they're not around to talk too in the first place." The old man frowned but didn't say anything as the young man leaped out of the bus, and waved him off.

"Saurus, my boy, I hope you get the help you deserve. You're going to need it." The old man says as the bus driver started up the bus.

"Dammit, it happened again! That's the fifth nightmare this month! I can't keep waking up like this!" Saurus says while clenching his fist as he cursed himself. Saurus had spent the last 10 minutes berating himself for scaring those innocent passengers earlier. It was embarrassing for him to lose control like that, but lately, the nightmares were getting worse. "I thought I got past this? But somehow that stupid nightmare came back, and it's driving me nuts!" He screams before calming down as he looked at his arm and winced at the sight of dark green scales appearing all over his forearm.

"Okay, Saurus, no need to 'hulk out' as they say it. Take deep breathes, just like how Mama taught you." He said to himself as he did some breathing exercises, and much to his delight, the green scales started receding. "Man, that was close. I got to be more careful next time, but for now, it's time to get back to business." Saurus says as he reached a sign that says, 'Welcome to Beach City!'. Saurus placed his hands on his hips as he studied the small city below with a cold and calculative look. "So, this is Beach City? It doesn't look like much, but looks can be deceiving." Saurus says as he walked down the path leading to the city.

Once arriving, Saurus had spent the next 15 minutes exploring the city, hoping to find what he was looking for as he ignored the curious glances he was receiving from the citizens of Beach City. After a few minutes of searching, Saurus grew hungry as he looked around for the nearest establishment that served food, which happened to be a building that weirdly enough had a giant donut on the roof. Shrugging it off, Saurus went inside the store named 'The Big Donut', and the smell of freshly baked donuts immediately hit his senses like wildfire as he covered his nose and almost gagged.

"Hello, there. Are you okay?" A female voice asked as Saurus looked up and saw a rather short teenage girl with curly shoulder-length blonde hair, staring at him with concerned eyes. She was wearing a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo, black leggings, and pink-red shoes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay, then. Anyway, my name is Sadie, and welcome to the Big Donut! Mind if I take your order?" She asked as Saurus looked down at the counter and stared at the donuts hungrily.

"I will like to have a donut with chocolate icing and sprinkles."

"That will be about 0.99$." She says as Saurus nodded and handed her the money. "So, haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to town?" Sadie asks while giving him his order as Saurus nodded.

"Yes, I am. I just got here a few minutes ago." He says while taking a bite out of his donut as Sadie leaned on the counter.

"That's neat. So, what brings you to our quiet little town?" She says while using air quotes as Saurus saw this, but said nothing.

"Oh, I'm here on business. I heard that there was a rumor going through this town."

"Really? What rumor?" Sadie says as Saurus finished his donut, and pulled out his phone.

"Oh, I read about something on this blog called Keep Beach City Weird." He says while showing her the blog.

"Huh? Isn't that Ronaldo's blog?" She says to herself, before turning to Saurus with a disbelief look. "You don't honestly believe what he says, do you?"

"Not at all. But there was something here that piqued my interest." He says as he showed her a blurry video of three people fighting against a giant creature as one of them picked up a truck while the other shot energy blasts at it, and the other evacuated the civilians. "Recognize them?" He asked as Sadie studied the video carefully.

"Hmmm, these images aren't that clear, but I think I do recognize them-wait a minute, why do you want to meet them again?" Sadie asked suspiciously as Saurus shrugs.

"Well, I heard that they were the guardians of this town, so I came all the way here to meet them. I mean, those people did save those civilians from that monster, so I thought they deserved a proper thanks." Saurus says as Sadie smiled.

"Oh, well, if that's the reason, then yeah, I do recognize them! They called themselves the Crystal Gems, I don't know that much about them or anyone for that matter, but you can talk to Steven about it since they are his family after all."

"Can you tell me where to find him?"

"Well, he is usually around here by this time, so he should be here in an about..." Sadie says just as the doors were flung open as Saurus and Sadie turned around and saw a 13-year-old kid standing by the doorway with a big smile on his face. "...now."

"Hey, Sadie! Hit me up with some Cookie Cats!" Steven says while running over to the counter as Saurus got a good look at the kid and noticed that Steven has a stocky build with curly brown hair, black eyes and wears a pink t-shirt with a gold star in the center of the shirt, blue jeans, and salmon flip-flops. And, he also seems to be rather short for his age, standing at only 4'2.

"On it! But before I go, I will like you to meet...oh, sorry, I didn't catch your name." Sadie says with an embarrassed look as Saurus waved it off.

"It's okay, the names Saurus, nice to meet you, kid." He says as Sadie ran off to collect Steven's order.

"Nice to meet you, Saurus!" Steven says while shaking his hand. "My name is Steven Universe!"

"What an interesting name. Anyway, do you know anything about these people?" Saurus says while showing him the clip of the video as Steven hums thoughtfully.

"Maybe? It's kind of hard to make out with the low resolution." He says while squinting his eyes before gasping as he recognized who they are. "Wait, I do know them! It's Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst!"

"So, you do know who they are?" He says as Steven's eyes turned into stars.

"Heck yeah! They're called the Crystal Gems, and they saved the world from monsters and stuff!" He excitedly says as Saurus gave him a bemused look.

"That's good to hear, kid." He says before bending down to Steven's eye level as Saurus gave him a serious look. "Look, Steven. I traveled a long way to meet them. So, I was wondering if you can do me a favor and-"

"Sorry to interrupt, boys, but Steven I've bad news," Sadie says while walking back to the counter as the boys turned to her. "But first, put this on." She says while bringing out a box of earplugs as she handed them to Saurus. Not understanding why he needed earplugs, Saurus reluctantly put them on as Sadie put hers on as well. "Okay, so apparently they stopped making Cookie Cats, so we're pretty much sold out...sorry."

"..."

"..."

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Now understanding why Sadie gave him a box of earplugs, Saurus mouthed 'Thank you' while she responds with a thumbs up.

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" Steven says before turning to a teenager, who appeared from the stockroom as Steven ran over to him. The teenager has a lanky slim build with curly orange-brown hair in the style of a mohawk and wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His clothes seem to consist of a violet T-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it wore over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt along with a pair of ripped dark blue jeans.

"Lars!" Steven says while grabbing him around the waist. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Isn't he overreacting a little bit?" Saurus asks Sadie, who shrugs.

"Maybe, but that's who he is."

"Get off me, man, I'm stocking here!" Lars says while shaking him off as Saurus went to help Steven.

"Steven, aren't you taking this a little bit too far? They're just cookies, man." He says while helping up as Steven gasps dramatically.

"Just cookies? JUST COOKIES!? Shame on you, Saurus! They're the most delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! How sad that you will never know the sweet and pure goodness of Cookie Cats! I feel for you, Saurus." He says before falling at his knees as Saurus stared at him with a blank look.

"Again, is he always like this?" Sadie gives him a sheepish look.

"Why did they ever stop making Cookie Cats? Why?" Steven wailed as Lars rolled his eyes.

"Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore." He says while stocking the shelves. "I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." Steven groans.

"Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like real lions! Kids these days, I'll tell ya what!" Steven says while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Do you hate Lion Lickers that much?" Saurus asks.

"Well, hate is a strong word, but yeah, I don't like them."

"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice-cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Lars says mockingly, before laughing as he walks off. Saurus narrows his eyes at him as Steven huffs.

"That's not how it works, Lars!...right?" He says while lifting his shirt as he stared at his gem.

"Whoa, wicked belly ring, due. How did you manage to convince your parents to give you one?" Saurus says while bending down to stare at Steven's gem.

"Oh, this isn't a belly ring. It's my gem!" He says, before pulling down his shirt as Saurus stood up. "Well, it was my mom's, but it's mine now ever since she gave up her physical form to make me." Steven nonchalantly says as Saurus gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"I will explain later," Steven says before sighing sadly and walked over to the Cookie Cat display case. "Oh, sweet Cookie Cat's with you're crunchy cookie outside and your icy, creamy insides...you were too good for this world." He says as he draws a cookie cat on the freezer and kisses it.

"Uh...Steven?" Sadie says while sharing uncomfortable looks with the boys as Steven didn't reply to her. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Steven nods as he let go of the freezer and tried to disconnect it from the wall, only to get tangled up from the cable.

"Hey, man. Let me help you out with that." Saurus says as he untangled Steven from the cable, and easily disconnected the freezer from the wall.

"Gee, thanks, Saurus!" Steven says as Saurus handed him the freezer.

"You're welcome." He says as Steven nodded and made his way to the door. "Hey! Wait a minute! Remember the favor that I asked earlier?" He says as Steven nodded. "Well, I spent a long time looking for your friends, so I was wondering if I can tag along with you? To meet them in person."

"Well, you did save me from being strangled to death, so why not? Sure, you can tag along!" Steven says, before walking out of the store as Saurus followed.

"It's been nice knowing you, Sadie! Oh, and Lars? Please, fix your ears, man. They look like something you find on a public bathroom." Saurus says with a smirk, before walking off as Sadie waved at him.

"Bye, Saurus!"

"Little, bastard," Lars grumbled as he went back to work.

"I think they look fine," Sadie says quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!

* * *

"This is where you live?" Saurus asked while staring at the giant statue as Steven walks up to the stairs.

"Yep. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes, very cool," Saurus says, memorized by the statue as Steven opened the door.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe this!" Steven says before yelping as centipeetle came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground as Saurus reached quickly and rushes forward as he grabs the creature by her hair, and threw her off as the centipeetle landed on the ground and hisses at him as she was about to attack again when suddenly she was caught by a whip.

"Sup, Steven." A female voice says as Saurus turned his head, and couldn't help but to gaped as he saw a purple-skinned female waving at them while keeping a firm grip on her whip.

The purple-skinned female has a stout build with long thick pale lavender hair that reaches to her ankles with a lock of hair that covers her left eye. She also has plump lips, a small upturned nose, dark indigo eyes, and a purple gemstone located on her chest. Her outfit consists of a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees with a tear above the left star, and small pointed white boots. She also seems to be the second shortest one of the group, including Saurus, standing at only 4'7.

"Amethyst!/What in the world!?" The boys screamed as Amethyst smirked at Saurus.

"Sup new guy. You should probably step back." She says as she tightens her grip on the centipeetle and slams her into the ground.

"Whoa!" Saurus says in admiration as Steven puts down the freezer.

"Awesome! Hey Pearl! What are these things?" Steven asks as Saurus kicked one away.

"Ugh. Sorry, Steven! We'll get these centipeetle's out of your room." Pearl says while lifting one of the centipeetle's from the ground as she struggled in her grasp.

Pearl is an ivory-skinned female with a slender build, thin lips, a pointed nose, peach-colored hair with a pixie-cut in the front while in the back her hair leads to a point, and just like Amethyst, she has a gemstone located on her forehead. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless, sky blue top with a silk translucent ballet skirt around her waist. She also wears pink leggings with light green socks and slip-on ballet shoes. Saurus also noticed that she seems to be rather tall, standing at only 6'4.

"How did these things even get here?" Saurus asks as the boys stood next to her.

"We don't know how they got in, but we think that they were trying to enter into the temple." She says, before blinking as she finally noticed Saurus presence. "Oh, hello there. Are you one of Steven's friends?" She politely asks as Saurus scratched his neck nervously.

"Something like that..."

"Aw, do you have to get rid of them? They're cool." Steven says just as the centipeetle that Pearl was holding spits acid at Saurus as the athletic teen screamed, and jumps out of the way as he narrowly missed the acid and it harmlessly fell on the floor. "...You know what? Nevermind." Steven says as Saurus dusts off his clothes, and glared at the centipeetle.

"You little shit!" Saurus says as he snatched the centipeetle out of Pearl's grasp, and tossed her to the floor. "Trying to burn me, will you!?" He screams as he raises his leg and curbs stomps the creature to death, only to blink in shock as the creature seemingly poofs out of existence. "...Okay, what was that?" He asked as Pearl was about to respond when Amethyst interrupts her.

"Um, guys. These things don't have gems." She says while picking her nose.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." Saurus jumps in surprise as a maroon-skinned female appeared behind him, staring at him with a neutral look on her face.

The maroon-skinned female has black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro with prominent lips, wears triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, and, unlike Amethyst and Pear, she has two gemstones located in each of her hands. Her outfit seems to consist of a black/crimson bodysuit with cubic shoulder pads, a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest, and a long elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. She also seems to be the tallest one of the group, standing at only 7'8.

"Oh, Jesus, you scared me! Where did you come from?!" She didn't answer him as a centipeetle sneaks up from beside her, and she nonchalantly punches her away.

"My name is Garnet. Nice to meet you." She says with a monotone voice as Saurus sweatdropped at her aloof demeanor.

"Uh, nice to meet you too, I guess. I'm Saurus."

"Anyway, we should probably find the mother before anyone gets hurt," Pearl says, reminding everyone of the mission as Steven gasps excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I!? Can I!?"

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" She sweetly asks as Steven looks down disappointedly.

"Aw, man!" He says as Saurus looks between them confusedly.

"I'm sorry, but can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" He asks as Steven gasps.

"You said a swore!"

"And you're stating the obvious, what's your point?"

"You can't swear! That's bad!"

"I swore before, what's the difference now?"

"Well, you were almost hit by acid, so I will give you a slide at that time, but you can't swear anymore!"

"Are you serious?" Saurus asks as Steven glared at him stubbornly. "Alright, alright, I won't swear! But seriously, what the _heck_ is going on here?" He asks as Steven nodded approvingly.

"We're a group of powerful beings that are sworn to protect this planet from anyone, or anything that harms it, we are called, The Crystal Gems," Garnet explained as Saurus paid close attention. "When Steven was born, he inherited his gem from his mother and our former leader Rose Quartz, which means he will inherit her powers as well. So, once he grows old enough, we will teach him how to activate and master his gem. So, he will one day join us in our cause just as his mother did before him." Garnet finishes as everyone applauded at her speech.

"So, that was one heck of hot exposition you just threw at me. But the gist of it is that you all are a powerful group that took an oath to protect this planet?"

"Yep."

"And, you're all teaching Steven to master his powers so he can one day join your team?"

"Yep."

"...Well, there goes my theory out the window." Saurus grumbled as Steven glanced over at the kitchen, and saw a centipeetle raiding the fridge.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Steven screams as he ran over to the fridge. "Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" He says as the centipeetle scampers off, but didn't go far as Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punches her to nonexistence.

"Nice punch," Saurus says as Garnet nods.

"Aw, man it got into everything! Not cool!" Steven says, before noticing that the fridge was full of Cookie Cats as he gasped. "No way! I-It can't be!" He says with stars in his eyes as he grabbed a Cookie Cat, and closes the fridge. "Where did you get these!? I thought they stopped making them!"

"Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite-"

"We went out and _stole_ a bunch!" Amethyst says as Pearl stared at her angrily

"I went back and _paid_ for them!" Pearl says as the rest of the group joined up.

"The whole thing was my idea." Garnet retracts her gauntlets.

"It was everyone's idea!"

"Not really."

"All that matters is that Steven's happy." She says as Steven got so happy that he started singing.

_**Oohhhhh!**_

_**He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste!**_

_**'cause he came to this planet from outer of space!**_

_**A refugee of an interstellar war!**_

_**But now he's at your local grocery store!**_

_**Cookie Cat!**_

_**He's a pet for your tummy!**_

_**Cookie Cat!**_

_**He's super-duper yummy!**_

_**Cookie Cat!**_

_**He left his family behind!**_

_**Cookie caaaaat!**_

_**Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!**_

Steven stops singing as the gems burst out in laughter and applaud while Saurus smirks in amusement.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm going to save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." Steven says, before taking a bite as he moaned in delight. "Oh, so good!" He says as everyone smiled, before gasping in shock as his gem started glowing. "I like to eat the ears first."

"Not to interrupt your moment or anything, but your thing is glowing!" Saurus says as Steven looks down and gasped.

"Wha-? My gem!"

"Quick, try and summon your weapon!"

"I don't know how!" Steven screams before panicking as the glow started to fade. "Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back!?"

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it."

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either."

"Please don't."

"Not helping guys," Saurus says as Steven's gems stopped glowing, and everyone sighed disappointedly.

"Ah, man. I was so close! Can one of you guys teach me how to summon my weapon?"

"Oh, I'll go first!" Pearl says with a singsong voice as she grabbed Steven's hand. "Saurus, you can come along if you want?" She asks as Saurus shrugs.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do anyway." Saurus says as he follows after them.

"Pay attention to these petals, Steven," Pearl said as she took the boys to a small hill that had a blossoming tree planted on it. "The petals dance may _seem _improvised, but is being calculated in real-time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your _own _dance!" She says as she summoned her spear and skillfully twirled it around, before planting it on the ground. "Like so."

"Fascinating," Saurus says while sitting behind Steven as the alien boy picked up a handful of rose petals. "So, you summon your spear through years of training and dedication?"

"Why, yes, I do," Pearl says as Saurus studied her carefully.

"Interesting," Later on, at the Big Donut, we see Steven tossing a handful of rose petals into the air while Amethyst and Saurus watched him.

"Did Pearl tell you the 'petal thing'?" Amethyst asks while eating a donut as Steven nodded.

"Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree...I think."

"Listen, Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun, and totally useless." She says as Saurus looks offended by that statement. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." She says as she casually summoned her whip and breaks a nearby garbage container in two. "See? Didn't try at all."

"Well, not all of us are lucky," Saurus grumbles as Amethyst stared at him confusedly, and was about to retort when Lars showed up.

"Huh!? Again!? Who did this!?"

"Cheese it!" Saurus screams as everybody bolted out of the scene. The boys then met up with Garnet as they stood on top of the temple near a lighthouse.

"So, I'm supposed to work really hard and not try all at the same time?" Steven asks as Saurus stood beside him with his arms crossed.

"Yes...or you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in-" She says as she summons her weapons. "At least that's _my_ way of doin' it." She says as Steven stared at her completely lost while Saurus listened to her words carefully.

"Her way of doing it, huh?" Saurus asks as we cue back to the house, and see everyone standing in the kitchen as Steven stood in front of them with a calculative look on his face.

"Okay, I think my best bet of summoning my shield is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So...Garnet, Amethyst, and Saurus were over there." Steven said while pointing at them as he then turned to Pearl. "Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm, Amethyst? I think you had your arms crossed?"

"Okay, your majesty." She says while crossing her arms.

"Saurus," Steven says as Saurus perked up. "You had a bored look on your face, and you were leaning against the counter."

"Not sure if this will work, dude. But whatever." Saurus says as he gained a bored look, and leaned against the counter.

"Great! And Pearl, your foot was like this." He says while angling her foot as she gave him a concerned look.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven." She says, but Steven ignores her.

"And, Garnet...uh...you know what? You look good." He says as he opens the fridge, and grabbed a Cookie Cat. "Then I took a bite out of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all-new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's." He sang as everyone stared at him awkwardly. "Aww, it was funnier last time. Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course, you are." Pear says, comforting him as Amethyst leans in.

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless," Amethyst added in as both Pearl and Saurus glared at her. "I...mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you." She says rather sweetly I might add as Garnet nodded. Saurus hums as he stared at Steven, and an idea popped into his head.

_"Hmmm, is it possible? Let's see if my theory is right."_ Saurus says, before chiming in as he bends down to Steven's eye level. "She's right, man. I may not know you guys that much, but I can tell that you all care about each other. It doesn't matter if your powers work, or not Steven, because the truth of the matter is that you are a Crystal Gem." Saurus says as Steven looks up to him, and tearfully smiles.

"Hey, you're right! Even if I don't have powers, I've still got...Cookie Cat's!" He exclaims as he takes a bite out of the ice-cream sandwich. "Mmm, so good." He says while closing his eyes as his gem started glowing again, and a bright pink shield appeared as everyone collectively gasped.

"Steven is a shield...her shield," Pearl said the last part quietly as Steven opens his eyes and gasped.

"Whoa, what!? I get a shield!? Oh, yeah!" Steven says before accidentally launching his shield as it ricochets across the room. Steven's shield zipped around the room a few times, before hitting the TV as the shield easily sliced it in half.

" …Damm…" Saurus as Amethyst bursts out in laughter.

"Huh?" Steven says dumbly, before looking at the Cookie Cat as his mind connected the dots. "Cookie Cat! I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream!"

"What's in these things?" Pearl says as Saurus shakes his head.

"Guys, isn't it obvious?" Saurus asks as everyone turned to him. "He doesn't summon his shield by eating ice cream that's idiotic! He summons his weapon by feeling an intense emotion of-" He said, before being cut off as the house started rumbling.

"What was that?"

"Outside!" Saurus screams as everyone ran outside, and saw a giant centipeetle crawling up the temple.

"It's the mother!" Garnet screamed as she leaps towards the mother centipeetle.

"Stay in the house, kids!" Pearl says as the kids shook their heads in protests.

"No way, I can help!" Saurus says as Steven nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming too!" Steven says while running back into the house.

"Sorry, little man, but you just get in the way," Amethyst says as she and Pearl went to help Garnet.

"That's what you think!" Saurus growls, before blinking in surprise as Steven ran passed him while carrying the Cookie Cat freezer. "Steven, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Swear!" He screams while running down the stairs to help the gems, who were pinned down by the creature's acid spit as they took cover behind a broken statue hand.

"I can't believe he is lecturing me while we're in the middle of a battle," Saurus says to himself as he jumped off from the porch and landed next to Steven. "What are you even planning to do? Throw a rock at it?" He sarcastically asked as Steven picks up a rock and throws it at the creature. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Steven shouted, getting the attention of the giant monster as he planted the freezer on the ground firmly.

"Steven, no!" The Gems screamed as the Giant Centipeetle growls at the boys.

"Steven, you better have a plan or something," Saurus says, more worried about the boy's safety than his own as Steven glared determinedly.

"I do have a plan, and that is to save my friends by summoning my powers!" He says as Saurus eyes widen in horror.

"No, Steven! That's not how your powers work!" He screamed, but Steven ignores him.

"Cookie Cat Crystal Combo Powers activate!" Steven shouted as he eats a Cookie Cat, and waited for his shield to appear...but nothing happened. Saurus facepalms as Steven looks down at his gem, and then at the creature. "Uh, oh."

The Giant Centipeetle bends down to bite Steven, who screams as he tries to run away but got tangled up by the freezer's cable and fell on the ground. Whimpering in fear, Steven covered his eyes and waited for his demise, but strangely enough, nothing happened. Confused, Steven opened his eyes and saw a giant green/brown creature holding back the centipeetle with a tremendous amount of pure strength.

The creature had a humanoid dinosaur-like body with dark green scales, dark reddish-brown splotches on his body with a lighter shade of green covering its underbelly, yellow eyes, and a green tail. The creature also has large claws, sharp teeth, a small horn on his snout, and small reddish-brown spikes on his back. He also seems to be just as tall as Garnet, standing at only 7'8.

**"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!" **The creature yelled with a voice that was so deep and chilling that it sends shivers down Steven's spine.

"W-Who are you?" Steven stuttered as the dinosaur-like creature tilted his head down, and smirked at him.

**"Isn't obvious, Steven? It's me, Saurus!"**

"Saurus?" Steven asks before noticing that the creature was wearing Saurus clothes, albeit it was stretched out and ripped in some places. "Holy cow, it is you! What happened? How did you turn into this thing? Do you have magic powers like me?" Steven excitedly asked while standing up as Saurus grunted.

**"It's a long story. I'll explain it later, but for now, you might want to step back!" **Steven grabs his freezer and nods as he runs away.

With Steven out of the way, Saurus didn't have to hold back as he lifted the Giant Centipeetle into the air, and started spinning the giant monster around. Steven and the gems watched in astonishment as Saurus not only picked up the giant gem monster like it was nothing, but the winds he was generating was so strong that it resembled a mini-tornado!

"Whoa!" Amethyst says as, after a few spins, Saurus lets go of the creature and watch in satisfaction as she crashed against the hill, and slumps on the ground.

**"Come on, you bastard! Is that all you got?"**

Saurus taunted as the mother grew angry and shakily stood up as she roared. Saurus roars back as the centipeetle spits acid at him, Saurus easily dodges the attack as he bends down to his knees and effortlessly leaps 30 feet in the air! The Giant bug creature was shocked at how fast his opponent flew from the ground as Saurus reached her face, and sucker punches her to the ground.

Once he landed, Saurus smirked as he watched the centipeetle whimper in pain, but then his senses started screaming at him to move out of the way. Not sure why, Saurus reluctantly leaped out of the way just as the mother centipeetle tilted her head, and rained acid across the whole beach, thankfully missing the house.

"Steven, move!" The gems screamed as Saurus looked behind him and, much to his horror, he saw a bucket full of acid heading straight towards Steven!

**"NO!"**

Saurus quickly rushes towards Steven's side as he leaps at him just as the acid fell on top of them. The gems watched in horror as acid poured on them, before subsiding as they saw Saurus large frame covering Steven to protect him from the acid, but the same couldn't be said about him as half his body was melted down to the bone. Saurus groaned as he let go of Steven, and fell on the ground as his body sizzled with heat.

"S-Saurus!" Steven was thankfully unharmed by the attack, but it didn't seem to bother the poor boy as he rushed over to Saurus side and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Saurus!" He said as Saurus groaned, and opened his eyes as he gave Steven a small smile, even though his body was sizzling with pain.

**"Steven, it's fine. I'm going to be okay."** Saurus says, rather calmly for someone who was splashed with acid as Steven shook his head stubbornly.

"No, Saurus, you're not okay! I-I mean look at you're...you're..." Steven didn't get to finish as he started crying again.

**"Steve, look at me."** He says, but Steven ignored him as he continued sobbing. **"I said, look at me! I'm not going to die because my back is already starting to heal!"** He screams as Steven tearfully looks up, and Saurus points at his back. Steven gasps in amazement as he saw his back stitching itself back together, as Saurus sat up and gave the hybrid a smirk.

**"Pretty cool, right?"**

"H-How?"

**"Perks of having a healing factor, I guess. Still hurts like a bitch, though."**

"Swear," Steven says, feeling a little better as Saurus rolled his eyes playfully.

**"Don't you start with me."** He says before getting up as some of his serious injuries were partially healed. **"Now if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of."** He says while walking towards the Giant Centipeetle as Steven stared at him with stars in his eyes.

"He is so cool!" Steven says as Saurus stood behind the bug creature who didn't notice him as she was too busy attacking the crystal gems again.

**"Hey, bug-brain!"** Saurus screamed before leaping at the Giant Centipeetle as he tackles her to the ground. **"I'm not finished with you yet!"** Saurus says while crawling over to her face as the centipeetle struggled to lose him.

"Saurus, you're alive?!" Was the general reaction of the Crystal Gems as they were surprised yet happy to see him survive the acid, and they were even more astounded to see him recover from an injury that fast.

"We need to save him before he gets hurt again!" Pearl says after recovering from her shock as she was about to go and save Saurus when Garnet stops her.

"Not yet. We need to wait for an opening." She says as Pearl was about to protest, but Garnet cut her off. "He got this." She says as Pearl stared at her for a couple of seconds before sighing as she nodded.

"Wow, that kid is tough!" Amethyst says as the gems couldn't help but agree as they watch Saurus slam the mother's head into the cliff while still riding her.

"Guys!" Steven says, running towards them as Pearl hugs him.

"Steven, are you okay? Did the acid hit you?" Pearl worriedly asks as Steven shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Saurus protected me, even though it hurt him in the process." Steven says sadly, before perking up as he saw Saurus wrestling the creature into the ground. "Nice one, go, Saurus!"

"I wonder how did he recover so fast?" Pearl asks Steven glanced at her.

"Oh, Saurus says that he has regenerative powers," Steven nonchalantly says as the gems stared at him completely baffled.

"He has what!?" Pearl asks as Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll ask him later. Once, we dealt with this thing." Garnet says as Pearl nodded.

Saurus roars as he tightens his grip on the creature's neck to suffocate her, but what he didn't know was that gems didn't need air to breathe, so his strategy was futile as the creature grabs him with her tail, and flings him to the ground. Not fazed by the attack, Saurus annoyedly growls as he stood up from the crater he made.

**"Okay, I had enough of this," **Saurus says before turning to the gems as he held out his hand. **"Steven, give me your shield!"**

"What!?"

**"Summon your weapon, and throw it at me!"**

"I can't! I already tried that before with Cookie Cat's, and it didn't work!" Steven says as Saurus scoffs.

**"Well, of course, it didn't work, Steven! Cookie Cat's isn't the source of your power love is!"** Saurus screams, before jumping up as the creature spit acid at him again. **"I don't have much time to explain, but love is the key to summon your weapon!"** Saurus says before grabbing the centipeetle by her pincers as he held her down. **"Focus on that feeling, Steven, and I promise you that you can summon your powers!" **Steven panicked a little but nodded shakily as he closed his eyes, and thought about all the special people in his life, his dad, the gems, the people of Beach City, and even Saurus popped into his head as Steven's gem started glowing. The gems collectively gasped in awe as Steven's shield appeared in mid-air, and Steven caught it without looking.

"...Whoa..." Amethyst says after a moment of silence as Steven opens his eyes, and smiled as he studied his shield.

"Saurus, I did it! I summoned my shield!" Steven screams as Saurus struggled to keep his hold on the mother centipeetle.

**"That's good to hear, buddy. Now throw it at me!"** He said as Steven smirked, and threw his shield.

"Saurus, catch!"

Saurus caught the shield in mid-air as he turned to the mother centipeetle, and jammed Steven's shield in her mouth just as she spits acid again. Steven and the gems could only stare at the brutal scene as they watched mother centipeetle thrashing around the beach while screeching in pain as Saurus landed next to them.

"Whoa, harsh," Amethyst says as Saurus turns to the gems, and smirked savagely.

**"Alright, gems, do your thing!"** He says as Garnet nodded.

"Right! Gems, weapons!" She says as they all summoned their weapons, and leap towards The Giant Centipeetle. The mother didn't have time to react as the gems closed in on her, and attacked! The boys watched in wonder as a giant shockwave rang out, and a dust cloud appeared.

"Whoa!" Steven says as a small Pokeball-like object fell next to Garnet's feet, and she bubbles it away.

**"Well, that's handy," **Saurus says, before groaning as his body started shifting and before you know it, Saurus had changed back into his human form. "Oh, man. Glad that's over." Saurus says before yelping as Steven tackles him into the ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Steven says while hugging his waist as Saurus smiles.

"I'm your glad you're safe too, kid," Saurus says as the gems walked towards him with neutral looks on their faces. "So, you probably have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"That can wait," Garnet says while picking him up as he groaned in pain, still sore from that acid attack. "For now, you need some rest."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"But before we go, Saurus, how did you figure it out that Steven summons his shield through love? You only knew him for barely a day, and yet you figured it out with ease while we couldn't. How did you figure it out?" Pearl asks as the gems and Steven, waited for his answer.

"Well, actually, I couldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for you guys. After spending a day with you, I deduced that you're specific tastes and unique personalities are the secret of how you summon your weapons. Pearl, you summon your weapon through concentration and pure skill, showing you're love for being precise and graceful in a fight. Amethyst, you summon your weapon with a carefree attitude, showing you're lighthearted nature. And Garnet you summon your weapon by...well, honestly I have no idea, but my point still stands. After studying all of you is quite obvious that Steven summons his shield by feeling an intense emotion of love and happiness. Representing his love for all living and non-living things. Just as he showed here, and back at the Big Donut."

He says finishing his long explanation as Steven and the gems stared at him flabbergasted.

"That was...quite perspective for someone who is only a teenager," Pearl says as Saurus shrugs.

"I get that a lot." He says as Steven smiled.

"Well, I didn't understand half of that, but if what you say is true then, shield powers go!" Steven screams as he tries to summon his weapon, but failed. "Hey, why isn't it working?" He whined as Saurus chuckled.

"Dude, you may have been able to summon your shield today, but it's going to take a long time for you to master your gem. So, you're probably not going to be able to summon you're shield yet for quite some time."

"Aw, man!" Steven sighs as they all walked towards the house while passing Steven's melted freezer. "Sorry for not saving your stuff, Steven." He says as Steven shrugs.

"Is all good. Besides, I have a couple of more Cookie Cat's left in the freezer anyway. Want some?"

"Steven, after fighting a giant monster with acid spit, I could defiantly go for some food." He says before looking down at his destroyed clothing. "And probably some new clothes too." He says sheepishly as Steven, and the gems laughed.

* * *

**And, done! Well, that was the first chapter of Jurassic Universe. I hope it did well, it took me forever to make it, but I finally did it! Oh, and before I go if you want to know the voice actors I'm using for both Saurus and his dinosaur form, then see below.**

**Saurus voice actor: Jeremy Levy**

**Saurus dinosaur form: Tom Hardy's Venom voice**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but life can get in the way you know? Anyway, I'm really satisfied with how I wrote this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it as well...Oh, and I don't own Steven Universe, only my OC'S **

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_Wake up you little freak Doc wants to see you."_

_**RAGGGHH!**_

"_The experiment was a success!"_

"_Mommy…it hurts...please make the pain go away!"_

"_Can't you see what you're doing to him! He barely survived his first transformation, and you think he can do it again!?"_

_**SLAP!**_

"_Insolent woman! Know your place!"_

"_Saurus…I love you."_

_**BANG!**_

"_MOMMY!"_

Saurus sat up from the couch while clutching his beating heart as he panted heavily from the intense dream. Once he calmed down, Saurus looks down and curses as he saw dark green scales appearing on his arm.

"Dammit, not now. Focus, focus..." He groans as his scales slowly disappeared. "Whew, that's a relief." He says before looking around as he noticed that he was inside of Steven's house. "What the? How did I get here?"

"I brought you here after you passed out," Garnet says while walking into the living room as Saurus turned to her.

"Oh, thanks," Saurus says as he stood up and yawned. "How long was I out?"

"2 and a half days," She says as Saurus noticed that the sun was going down. "It's pretty close to night time, and we were pretty worried that you won't wake up, especially Steven."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My healing factor works better when I'm sleeping."

"Is that so?"

"Yep so if I suffer any major injuries I usually slip into a coma until my body finishes healing."

"Good to know." She says as Saurus started stretching. "You really took us by surprise with that little trick of yours yesterday." She says as Saurus winced, and laughs nervously.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"We'll talk about that later with the others. For now, put these on." She says while casually tossing him a bag filled with clothes as he caught it. "You need a change of clothes, after last night's fight." She says as Saurus nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said before looking inside and blanched as he realized the bag was full of Steven's clothes. "Um, I don't think these will fit me." He says while inspecting Steven's shirt as Garnet shrugs.

"There are the only human clothes we have on the temple that isn't a biohazard, so this will have to do for now." She says as Saurus raised an eyebrow.

"Biohazard?"

"Don't ask." She says as Saurus shrugs and walks into the bathroom. After a few minutes of waiting, Saurus walked out of the bathroom with a strained look on his face, and Garnet couldn't blame him since Steven's clothes can barely fit him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. These will have to do until I buy new clothes." Saurus says as Garnet nodded.

"Come on the others are on the patio." She says as Saurus nodded, and they walked out of the house.

* * *

"I wonder if he is awake. He's been knocked out for quite a while." Steven says while sitting on the patio with Pearl and Amethyst standing close by him.

"I don't know, Steven. He received quite a few injuries in battle." Pearl says as Amethyst literally jumps into the conversation, and nearly threw Pearl off the ledge.

"Nah, I'm sure he is fine. Did you see how he kicked that monster's butt yesterday? I'm sure he is going to wake up any second now." She says as Pearl glared at her.

"I highly doubt it."

"He's awake," Garnet says while walking out of the house with Saurus as Amethyst smirked at Pearl.

"Told you."

"Shut up." She says before putting on a smile as she turns to Saurus. "Hello, Saurus. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good all things considered," Saurus says as Pearl stared at him worriedly.

"Those injuries seemed rather serious, are you sure you don't want us to take you to a hospital or something?" She asks as Saurus visibly flinched at the word 'hospital'.

"NO!" Saurus screams, rather aggressively I might add, as Pearl took a few steps back in surprise. "I mean there is no need, miss. I have a healing factor, so going to the doctors is quite unnecessary." He says regaining his composure as Pearl stared at him uncertainly.

"Well, if you say so." She says as Steven appears between them.

"Saurus!" Saurus winced in pain as Steven crashed into him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay!"

"I'm happy to see you too, kid. But I'm still sore from last night, so if you mind…" Saurus says with a groan as Steven lets him go.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" He says sheepishly as Saurus waves him off.

"It's fine." He says before noticing all of the Crystal Gems staring at him as he sighed. "So, you probably want an explanation about my powers, right?" He says as they nodded. "Well, it's a long story."

"We have time," Garnet says as Saurus sighed.

"Okay, where do I start? I should probably tell you where my powers come from." He says as they nodded. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know where they come from exactly. Mom says that I was born with them, but it didn't manifest until I was 4-years-old when I first transformed. I don't remember what triggered it, but I do remember how painful it was." He says ominously as the gems started at him concernedly.

"It…hurts when you transform?" Steven shakily asks as Saurus nodded.

"Every time." He says, before noticing Steven's eyes started watering as he smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "But don't worry, I grew used to the pain, so it doesn't hurt as much."

"R-Really?" Saurus nodded. "O-Oh, okay," Steven says, feeling a little better as Saurus resumed the story.

"After my first transformation, my mom had started training me so I could control my new powers. She even had me take self-defense classes so I could defend myself."

"Defend from what?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh, ah, well let's just say that most people aren't fond of what I can do." Saurus says bitterly as Steven tilted his head innocently.

"Why?" Steven asked as the older teen shrugged.

"Humans often react with violence to things they don't understand, I guess." He says solemnly as the gems, minus Steven nodded knowingly.

"Well, I think your powers are awesome!" Steven says as Saurus chuckles.

"Thanks, kid," Saurus says, feeling a little better as Steven smiled. "Anyway, after a few years of training, I had finally mastered my powers. So, now I can do this." He says before grunting as dark green scales started appearing on his arm. The gems gasped in awe as Saurus hand suddenly increased in mass, and was now covered in dark green scales. "As easy as breathing," Saurus says while flexing his new claws as the gems crowed around him.

"Nice," Amethyst says while inspecting his arm.

"Sharp," Garnet says with her usual neutral tone as she touched his claws with the tip of her finger.

"Unbelievable," She says while chipping off a scale from his arm to examine it, not noticing Saurus hissing in pain. "These scales seem reptilian-like, but something feels off about them. They seem kind of...pre-historic."

"Please don't do that again," Saurus says with a wince as Pearl blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry! I was just curious." She says while laughing nervously as Saurus arm morphed back to normal. "It's just I feel like I've seen this type of scale somewhere, but I can't put my foot on it." She says as Saurus suddenly grew more curious and looked up to her.

"Really? Where?" He asked as Pearl shrugged.

"Don't remember, but I feel like I've seen this before."

"Pearl's right," Garnet says making her presence known as she grabbed the scale from Pearl's hand. " This does look familiar."

"Really? Because I don't remember ever seeing a scale like that before." Amethyst says.

"It was probably around the time before we found you," Garnet whispered to Amethyst, who nodded. "Anyway if we can't remember where we've seen it then it is probably not important. Forget we ever said anything." She says as Saurus stared at her suspiciously, before nodding.

"Aright then." He says as Steven suddenly popped up between them.

"So, it was your mom who taught you how to control your powers?" Saurus nodded. "Wow, your mom sounds amazing. When do we get to meet her?" He asked as Saurus suddenly grew quiet and looked away. "What's wrong? Was it something that I said?"

"No, it's not you, Steven. It's just that you won't be able to meet her because...well...she's dead." He said as Steven and the gems gasped.

"She died!?" Amethyst asked as Saurus somberly nodded.

"Yeah, 6 years ago."

"What about your father?" Pearl asked.

"I never knew my father. Mom says that he left before I was born."

"I'm sorry," Steven says, feeling guilty for bringing up bad memories as Saurus tiredly smiles and rubs his head.

"It's okay, Steven. You have nothing to feel bad about it's just that mom's passing is a tough subject for me to talk about." He says while rubbing his arm nervously as Steven nodded.

"I understand," Steven says before sitting next to him. "I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do know how it feels like to not have a mom around." He says as Saurus turned to him in surprise. "My mom had to give up her physical form to make me."

"Really?" Saurus asked as Steven nodded sadly.

"Rose's death took a toll on all of us. But having Steven around makes it easy for us to move on." Garnet says as Saurus nodded earnestly.

"Wait a minute if both your parents are gone, where do you live?" He asked as Saurus shrugged.

"Oh, you know, here and there. I can't exactly get a job to support myself, so I mostly sleep on the streets." He says as the gems gasped in worry.

"The streets!?" They asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Or in a motel. It depends on how much money I have currently." He says before noticing they're distressed looks. "You guys don't have to worry it's not _that_ bad really." He says, but the gems weren't convinced.

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay you can stay with us!" Steven says as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Steven, I understand your concerns, but we only knew him for barely a day. What if he's dangerous?" She says before realizing that Saurus was still there. "No offense."

"None taken, besides I'm with you on this one. Steven, I can't stay here."

"But Saurus-"

"Look, Steven, I like the hospitality, but I barely know anything about you guys." He says before rubbing his arm nervously. "Besides, I don't want to intrude."

"Please! Can you guys at least think about it?" He asked as the gems looked at each other, before turning to Steven.

"We'll think about it," Garnet says as Saurus sighs.

"Fine, I'll think about it as well. But don't get mad if I still say no." Steven nodded as Saurus sat up and went to grab his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked as Saurus slipped on his backpack and started walking downstairs.

"Well if I'm going to stay around here for a little while then I'm going to need to get some new threads. No offense Steven, but pink is not exactly my style."

"Oh, let me come with you!" Steven says, while eagerly running downstairs.

"Okay, then. Anyone else wants to join?" Saurus sarcastically asked, but was surprised to see Amethyst leaping from the balcony and landing right next to him.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do. Let's go!" She says before grabbing Saurus hand as she started running.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Steven screams as he tries to catch up to them.

* * *

"Welcome to Beach City's Junk and Stuff!" Steven says with a big smile as they in front of a store that had a big sign that says 'Junk and Stuff' with the 'S' in stuff missing.

"...Junk and Stuff? Who would name their store like that? And why would you bring me here to buy clothes?" Saurus asked as Steven shrugged.

"The clothes they sell here are cheaper than all of the other clothing shops." He says before walking into the store as Saurus and Amethyst followed him. Once they were inside, Saurus was startled as a fake dinosaur head roar fire above them.

"Okay, what was that?" Saurus says while starring at the dinosaur head, feeling a little disturbed as Amethyst laughs.

"What? Never seen a T-Rex breathe fire before?" She teased as Saurus huffs. "Relax it's just a little gimmick that they like to do to entertain their customers. It's weird, but hey, it's not my store." She says while waving it off as Steven pulled Saurus towards the clothing section.

"Come on it's over here," Steven says while walking across the store. "Hey, Gooch."

"Oh, hello, Steven." The employee says as he stood behind the counter feeding his...plant? The employee was a man with dark skin, grey hair, and a goteé. His clothes consist of a pink collar shirt with a dark blue vest and blue jeans.

"...Is he feeding his plant?" Saurus asked as he sweatdropped.

"He does weird things from time to time. After a while, you tend to ignore it." He says as Saurus stared at him, before nodding as they made it to the clothing section.

"So, take your pick," Steven says as Saurus studied each selection carefully, before picking up a handful of clothes as he went to the dressing room. After a few minutes of waiting, Saurus came out wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with black flower petals, black shorts, and red sneakers.

"So, what do you think?" Saurus says while spinning around as Steven nods approvingly.

"Looks good." He says, but Amethyst wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, man. The outfit looks good, but the colors are off." She says before handing him a few clothes as she pushed him back inside. "Here try these on." Saurus gave her an odd look as he went back into the dressing room and closed the door. Once he was finished dressing up, Saurus walked out wearing a dark green Hawaiian shirt with white flower petals, white shorts, and sandals. "Now that is more like it! It even matches the color of your scales!" She says as Saurus inspected his outfit.

"Got to admit, I do look good in this." He says as Amethyst smirks, feeling proud of herself. "Plus this outfit is stretchable so I won't have to worry about tearing my clothes every time I transform."

"I like the old one better," Steven says while pouting as they made their way to counter.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS A STICKUP! NOBODY MOVE!" A loud voice rang out, causing Saurus and the gems to freeze as they saw a masked man standing in front of Gooch with a gun in his hand.

"Oh, great. Where is Captain Man and Kid Danger when you need him?" Gooch said to himself as he motioned Saurus and the gems to hide which they did. "Look, sir, you don't have to do this."

"There is nothing to talk about, old man! Now give me the money!" He screamed as Gooch opens the cash register.

"G-Guys, what do we do?" Steven asked, scared out of his mind as Amethyst placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Stay here, Steven. I'll handle this." Amethyst says as she reached for her gem, but Saurus stopped her.

"No, I will handle this," Saurus says before grinning as he made his way to the robber.

"But-"

"Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy the show." He says as Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, before shrugging as they stayed back. They watched in shock as dark green scales appearing all over on Saurus body, and soon enough he transformed into his Full Dinosaur Form.

"What's taking so long?"

"I'm sorry you need to make a purchase to open the cash register!" Gooch says but then his eyes widen at the sight of a giant dinosaur standing behind the unsuspecting robber.

"Are you serious!? Alright then give me a pack of smokes, a couple of breath mints, and-" He says before yelping as a giant green hand grabbed his waist and hoisted him up as he stood face to face with a pissed off Saurus.

**"You come in here again, in fact, you go anywhere in this city, preying on innocent people, I _will_ find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs."**

"No, no, no." The robber says as he trembled in fear and tried to escape from Saurus grip.

**"And then I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and make you eat it. Do you understand?"**

"Please! Someone help me! Get this thing off me!" The robber screamed, but they ignored him as Saurus leans into his face.

**"You will be this armless, legless, tongueless, abomination rolling down the street, like a leaf in the wind. Do you feel me?"**

"W-What are y-you?" He asked as Saurus chuckled and smiled sinisterly, showing his sharp teeth.

**"I am the devil!"** Saurus screams as he let go of the robber, who bolted out of the store as he screamed for his mommy. **"Ha, ha, ha, now that was fun!" **He laughs as Steven and Amethyst walked out of there hiding spot.

"Man, Saurus that was too good! How did you learn to scare people like that?" Amethyst asked while laughing as Saurus smirked, before transforming back to normal.

"It's just a little trick I learned while I was on the streets." He says as Steven laughs nervously, before looking up to him.

"Hey, Saurus. You weren't going to eat him, right?" He asked as Saurus gave him a disgusted look.

"W-What!? Ew, of course not! I just said that to scare him!" He says as Steven sighs in relief.

"Oh, good." He says before turning to Gooch, who was still staring at Saurus in shock. "Hey, Gooch. What do we owe you?" Steven says as Saurus pulled out his wallet, but Gooch shook his head.

"No, need. After what you did, it's free of charge." He says as the group stared at him in surprise before smiling as they headed towards the doors.

"Thanks, Gooch!" Steven says as they walked out of the store. After making sure they left, Gooch reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Ray? It's me, Gooch."

"..."

"Yeah, I know it's been a while."

"..."

"That's good to hear, but looked I called you for a reason. Junk and Stuff almost got robbed today by a crazy man with a gun."

"..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, and he didn't steal anything, but that isn't important. What is important is that I was just now saved by a giant dinosaur!"

"..."

"I'm not lying, Ray! There was a giant, talking dinosaur in the store!"

"..."

"Look, I swear on Omar's life, what I saw was true!" He says as Omar squealed, before spitting goo on the floor.

"Oh, Omar!" Gooch groaned as he went to clean it up.

* * *

"He, he, that was fun," Saurus says as he and the others were now walking down the boardwalk. "Well, now that I got my new clothes and scared away the bad guy, what do you guys want to do now?" He asked before hearing a rumbling noise as he looks towards a sheepish Steven. "Well, that answers my question. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Oh, I know! Let's get some bits!" Steven says while running off as the rest followed.

"Bits?" Saurus asked as they reached a small building with a big sign that says 'Beach City Fries'. "Not every original with the names, are they?" Saurus says as Amethyst shrugs.

"Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!" Steven says to the man who was working behind the counter as the older man gave him a tired look. The older man is quite tall with a thick build, black eyes, dijon-colored beard...and weirdly enough fry- shaped hairdo. He wears a light dull red t-shirt with a white apron, a red visor, gray shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Steven, we're closed."

"Aww, what?" Amethyst seeing Steven's disappointment, decided to chime in.

"Give him the bits!" She says while slamming her hands on the counter as she started chanting. "THE BITS! THE BITS! THE BITS!" Seeing what Amethyst is doing, Steven decided to join in.

"THE BITS! THE BITS! THE BITS!" Saurus sighed in annoyance at their antics as he looked up to Fryman who looked stressed out by their chanting as well.

"You better give them what they want, or else they will do this all day," Saurus warns him as Fryman groans.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" He says as he went back to cook Steven's fry bits.

"Yes!" Steven and Amethyst shared a hi-five as Saurus rolled his eyes in amusement. After Fryman finished cooking the fry bits, he placed them in a bag and handed them to Steven.

"I can give you actual fries if you want." He says as Steven shook his head.

"Just the bits, please." He says as he grabs the bag and walks away. "Thanks!" He says to Fryman before eating his fry bits as he shared it to Saurus and Amethyst. "Ah, sunset, my favorite time of the day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." He says as Saurus gave him an odd look, while Amethyst laughs.

"Second sun? What are you talking about-?" He says before stopping in mid-sentence at the sight of _two_ suns in the sky.

"Yeah, that big hot second sun-" She says before gasping as she saw a _very_ familiar object in the sky. "Oh no, what is _that _doing here?"

"And what is that?" Saurus asked, but Amethyst didn't respond as she grabbed Steven _and_ Saurus from the ground, and ran off. "W-Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Saurus says while blushing in embarrassment as Steven accidentally lets go of his bag of bits.

"Ah, my bits!" After a few minutes of running, they've made it back to the temple where they saw Garnet and Pearl standing on the beach.

"This is bad."

"Look at the size of it I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl says while peering through a telescope.

"Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst screams while running towards them, still holding the boys. "Did you-?"

"We saw," Pearl says as Amethyst put the boys down and Saurus gave her an annoyed glare.

"Did you have to carry us?" He asked as she smirked at him.

"Oh, hey, Saurus. Love the new clothes." Pearl says as Garnet gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." He says with a smile before getting serious as he looked up at the sky. "So, what are we dealing with?" Saurus says as Pearl was about to respond, but Steven cut her off.

"Whoa! It's a giant eyeball!" Steven says while peering into the telescope. "Awesome!" He says as Saurus took a peek through the telescope, and grimaced.

"More like weird to be honest."

"No! Not awesome nor weird! It's a Red Eye!" Pearl says angrily as Steven gasped.

"A Red Eye!? It's going to infect us all!" Steven screams as Saurus facepalms.

"That's pink eye, Steven," Garnet says as Amethyst laughs.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it!" Pearl says reminding everybody of the mission as they stared up at the Red Eye warily.

"What are we going to do?" Steven asked.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belongs to Rose Quartz," Garnet says as Steven looks up to her.

"My mom?"

Do you know the whereabouts of Rose's cannon?" Saurus asked, but Pearl shook her head.

"No, it's missing." She says as Amethyst moans angrily.

"If Rose was here, this would be so easy!"

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." She says as Saurus looked up at the Red Eye thoughtfully.

_"Maybe if I go all out, I can break it myself."_ He thought to himself before sighing as he shook his head. _"No, it won't work. It's too big, plus even with my strength, it will take time to break something with that much mass. Time we don't have, we need to find another solution."_

"If it belongs to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" He says excitedly as the gems cringed.

"Greg is...nice, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like _him _with such a powerful weapon," Pearl says.

"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven," Amethyst says.

"AMETHYST!"

"I'm just saying, even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped in the ocean by now."

"True," Garnet says as Saurus decided to speak up.

"We don't know if he lost it or not. I'm with the kid on this one I think we should at least check it out."

"Thank you!" Steven says, happy that someone supported his idea as he turned around. "I'll go ask him."

"We can handle this, kids," Garnet says before turning to Amethyst. "Ready?" Amethyst nods as Garnet picks her up, and tosses her to the Red Eye, to no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean.

"...I'm gonna go," Steven says while running off as Pearl half-heartedly wave him off.

"Okay, good luck." She says as Garnet turns to Saurus.

"You wanna go." She says while holding out her hand as Saurus sweatdropped.

"Kid! Wait for me!" Saurus screams as he runs off.

* * *

"DAD! IT'S ME! DAD, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Steven screams as he banged on the door of the van. "WAKE UP! WE NEED TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Um, you do know the door is open, right?" Saurus says while leaning on a wall of a car wash named 'It's a Wash' that Steven's dad apparently owned.

"DAD!" Steven screams before climbing on the roof of the van.

"Oh, you're going to ignore me? That's great." Saurus says sarcastically as Steven stomped his feet before tripping as he accidentally set off the van's alarm. "Ah, geez," Saurus says while rubbing his temples as Steven smiled, and soon enough, a man bursts out of the van while carrying a waffle iron.

Steven's dad appears to be a plump middle-aged man with a dark-beige beard that surrounded his mouth, black eyes and has taupe hair in the style of a mullet with a large bald spot on the top of his head. His skin color is peachy red with tan lines, and he has bushy taupe eyebrows. His outfit consist of a white tank top, short grey jeans, and teal colored sandals. He also seems to be rather short for his age, standing at only 5'1.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He said while waving the waffle iron around as it nearly hits Saurus in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're waving that thing!" Saurus says as Greg blinked and was about to respond, but Steven cut him off.

"Dad, it's me!" Steven says as Greg looks up, and shuts off the alarm.

"Steven?" He says confusedly as Steven jumps down and hugs him. "I nearly waffled a kid face off because of you! What are you doing up so late?"

"What do you mean? The sun went down an hour ago." He says as Greg blushes.

"Oh, heh. It was a slow day at the car wash." He says before turning to Saurus. "Hey, sorry for almost waffling your face off. The names Greg Universe, I'm Steven's father." He says while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Saurus." He says while shaking his hand. "I'm Steven's new friend."

"And roommate!" Steven says as Saurus rolls his eyes.

"I still haven't changed my mind, Steven." He says as Steven pouted. "Anyway, Mr. Universe it was nice to meet you, but we came here on business." He says as Greg raises an eyebrow.

"Business?"

"Oh, yeah! We need a light cannon that belongs to mom, to blow up that eyeball!"

"Eyeball?"

"That thing over there," Saurus says while pointing at the Red Eye as they saw Amethyst flying towards it, but fails to smash it and fell on the ocean.

"Wait is that a magical thing? The Gems told me to not get involved with magic stuff. I-It could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair." He says while rubbing his bald spot.

"But they need Mom's cannon! You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Steven says, but Greg still looked uncertain.

"Look, Mr. Universe, you don't _have_ to interfere. Just give us the cannon, and we'll handle the rest." Saurus says as Greg sighs.

"Well I know it's not in a clam at the bottom of the ocean, but I do think I have an idea where it is," Greg says as the boys smiled. Later on, Greg took the boys to a U-Storage facility as Steven looked at it in amazement.

"A magical storage unit!" He says while rushing inside as Saurus laughs.

"Not everything needs to be magical, Steven." He says before whispering to Greg. "It's not magical, right?"

"Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." He says while winking as Saurus blushed embarrassedly and Steven stared at him cluelessly. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." He says as he opens the door and shows a shed filled with junk and clutter.

"Whoa!" Steven says amazed as Saurus face paled.

_"This guy is a hoarder!"_ Saurus thought to himself while sweatdropping.

"If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear!" Steven says as Saurus looks around, and saw a sock and a flashlight.

"Here, kid. Use this." He says as Steven beams and ties the flashlight to his head with the sock.

"Okay, here I go." He says as Greg wrapped an electric cord around his waist, and Steven ventured off.

"Good luck," Greg says as Steven crawls into the shed, leaving Saurus alone with Greg as an awkward silence pierced the air.

"...So...you had sex with a Gem...how does that work?" Saurus asked bluntly as Greg blushed. With Steven, we see him admiring the inside of Greg's shed as he gasped in wonder.

"Whoa, cool! It's like a dad museum." He says while going in deeper as he saw a cannon-shaped object. "There it is!" He says before pulling it out, and much to his confusion it turns out to be a bag of golf clubs.

"...and that's how Steven was born." Greg says, finishing his explanation with his face completely red as Saurus hums.

"Huh, didn't know gems could shape-shift. Interesting to know, but there is something I'm still confused about. You said that Gems could only shape-shift for a few hours, and yet Rose manages to do it for 9 months? How did that work?"

"Oh, that's actually a funny story. You see-"

"Do you golf?" Steven asks, while still inside the shed.

"Eh, I like to think of myself as someone who would golf...eventually,"

"Don't try it, dude. Golfing is boring as hell." Saurus says.

"Language!" Greg says firmly as Saurus groans.

"Yeah, you're defiantly Steven's father."

"Hey, there's a bunch of your old CDs!" Steven screams as Greg blinked, before chuckling as old memories started to appear on his head.

"Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country."

"I know dad!" Steven screamed as Saurus turned to Greg in surprise.

"You were in a band, and you traveled the whole country?" He asked as Greg laughs.

"Oh, yeah, but that was a long time ago. I used to play in a bunch of different cites, but that all changed when I came here to Beach City." He says as Saurus listened carefully. "I played a concert here, and no one showed up except-"

"An alligator!" Steven screams as Greg chuckles.

"No, it wasn't an alligator. It was your mother!"

"I know!" Steven says as Greg turns to Saurus.

"Yeah, she was the only one that showed up at my concert, and we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring Steven into the world." He smiles, before looking down somberly. "I don't know what a magical lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me, but I guess I was lucky." He says as Saurus stared at him with a rather serious look on his face.

"I don't think you're a dope, Mr. Universe. I mean, you're still here." Saurus says as Greg stared at him with a confused look. "What I mean is that if anyone else finds out they were having a magic baby they would've run off a long time ago, but yet you decided to stay. Even with all of the magic craziness, you still want to love and take care of your child. That already shows that you're a better man than many I've come across, Mr. Universe." Saurus says as Greg blinks, before smiling as he patted Saurus back.

"Thanks, Saurus."

"Uh, Dad, I broke a photo," Steven says, interrupting their conversation.

"It's okay, buddy. If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." He says as Saurus raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of saying is that?"

"One I made up." He says cheekily as Saurus rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I found it!"

"Really?"

"Get the van!"

"You heard the kid, let's go Mr. Universe.

"On it!" Greg says as he went over to his van to turn it on while Saurus tied the electrical cord to Greg's van.

"Alright, it's ready!" Greg nodded as he stepped on the pedal and pulled out the laser cannon with Greg's garbage as well.

"This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!"

"How? It's too big for the van." He says as Steven thought carefully before an idea popped into his head as he turned to Saurus.

"Saurus, how strong are you?" He asked as Saurus hummed.

"Pretty strong, why?" He asked as Steven points to the light cannon.

"Think you can lift the cannon, and bring it to the beach?" Steven asked as Saurus smirked.

"No problem," Saurus says as he went over to the cannon. "Hmmm, judging by its weight I should be able to pick this up in my Hybrid Form, but because of its size and that we're pressed for time I think it's better if I go all in," Saurus says while smirking savagely as Greg stared at the kids with a confused look.

"Uh, Steven? That thing must weigh like a ton! There is no way your friend can pick that up." He says, but Steven waved it off.

"Eh, don't worry. Just watch."

"Watch whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Greg says as he watched Saurus transforms into his full dinosaur state, and lifts the light cannon.

**"Alright, let's go!"** Saurus says before running off as the wind of the speed nearly blew them off.

"Come on, Dad! We need to catch up to Saurus, and save the world!" Steven says while getting into the van as Greg stood there mystified.

"But...but..."

"I'll explain in the van, but we really need to go," Steven says as Greg slowly nodded, and got in the van.

* * *

The next thing we see is Saurus sprinting across the street while carrying the light cannon as Steven and Greg hurriedly tried to catch up.

"Can't the van go any faster?" Steven asked.

"This _is_ faster. I don't know how something that big can run so fast." Greg says before looking out the window as he saw that the Red Eye was getting bigger. "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out," Greg says with a nervous look as Steven noticed and decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." Steven says while grabbing one of Greg's old CDs.

"What? Really? Come on, you've heard it." Greg says clearly embarrassed as Steven chuckles.

"You come on, besides Saurus haven't heard it, yet. Let's see if he likes it." Steven says while inserting the disk as he opened the window. Back with Saurus, we see him wheezing in exhaustion from having to carry a heavy object _and_ run at the same time.

_"Man, why did I volunteer to do this?"_ Saurus thought to himself before looking over at the giant Red Eye as he sweatdropped. _"Oh, yeah because I have to help the Gem's save the world from a giant eyeball...and that's a sentence I never thought I say."_

**I know I'm not that tall**

**I know I'm not that smart**

**But let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

_"What the?"_ Saurus thought to himself as he heard music coming out of Greg's van. _"Is that one of Greg's old songs? It's quite catchy, I see where Steven gets his singing ability from."_

**I know I'm not that rich**

**I'm trying to get my start**

**So let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

Greg's song continued to play in the background as Saurus and crew sped pass a surprised Sadie, a bewildered Lars, and a confused Mr. Smiley, before making it to the beach.

**And if we look out of place**

**Well, baby, that's okay**

**I'll drive us into outer space**

**Where we can't hear what people say**

Saurus huffed as he placed the cannon on the beach before falling on his knees as he transformed back to normal. The gems were so surprised to see the cannon that they didn't notice Amethyst washing up ashore.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." She says before noticing Rose's light cannon. "Is that...?"

**I know I don't have a plan**

**I'm working on that part**

**At least I've got a van**

**So let me drive my van into your heart**

"Hey, guys!" Steven screams as he and Greg had finally made it to the beach.

"He _really_ had it!" Pearl says as Amethyst suddenly jumps in front of her and Garnet.

"WE'RE SAVED!" She says before yelping as the Red Eye's gravity started pulling everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction in its wake.

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

"Okay, less talking more action!" Saurus says as Greg's song finished playing. "Activate the canon!"

"I don't know how it works!" Pearl screams while inspecting the cannon as Saurus jaw dropped.

"What do you mean you don't know how it works!?"

"It was Rose's!" She says as Steven turned to Greg.

"Dad, how do we use it?" Greg shrugs.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Saurus said to himself as he looks towards Steven, and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Steven, your gem!" He says as Pearl gasps.

"He's right! Steven, you have Rose's gem!"

"That's it!" Amethyst says while lifting Steven as she rubs him against the cannon.

"Stop that," Garnet says.

"It's no use," Pearl says as Amethyst lets go of Steven.

"Fine, forget it. Throw me again."

"Brute force is not going to work against something this big. We need to find another solution." Saurus says as the gravitational pull intensify and started dragging in the van.

"I got it!" Greg says while grabbing the electrical cord as he tried to pull back the van, but it didn't work. "Wait, nope, maybe I don't!" He says as Saurus runs after him and grabs the electrical cord.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than you look." Greg as he saw that Saurus was actually pulling the van back.

"Yeah, but the gravitational pull is too strong, so I may need some help!" Saurus says while struggling as Greg went to help him.

"Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone is counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help!" Steven cried.

"It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better!" Greg's words hit Saurus hard as he looked up at the Red Eye before looking at his arms as dark green scales started appearing.

_"What do I do? If the canon doesn't work, then I have to go all out, or else we are all doomed!"_ Saurus thought to himself before shutting his eyes as horrible memories started appearing in his brain. _"But if I do it, then I will lose control and hurt god knows how many people!" _He says as the gravitational pull got stronger, and he started losing his grip on the cord. _"That's it! Screw worrying, I have to go all out!" _Saurus screams mentally as dark green scales appeared all over his body, and he opened his eyes as they turned dinosaur-like.

"R-R-R-Right! If every pork chop was perfect, we won't have hot dogs!" Steven says as the cannon begins to glow.

"It's working!"

"Oh, thank god," Saurus says as his scales disappeared. The cannon started charging up, before falling on the ground.

"Steven!"

"Right!" Steven says as he and Saurus went to pick up the cannon with the help of the Crystal Gem's.

"Steven! Saurus!" Pearl screams.

"This is it!" Amethyst says.

"Brace yourselves!" Garnet warns as the cannon shoots a Rose shaped blast that obliterated the Red Eye but caused debris to fall from the sky as they rained down on Beach City.

"Steven, Saurus, you guys just saved _most_ of Beach City!" Amethyst says as Saurus winced at the sight of the property damage.

"Sorry about that!" Steven says to Mr. Fryman, who had his car was totaled from falling debris.

"We don't have to pay for this, right?" Saurus asked the gems as they shook their heads. "Okay, good."

"How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked Steven.

"I just said that thing that Dad always says."

"That thing about pork rinds?"

"Hot dogs." Garnet chimed in as Saurus turned to Greg, who was tearing up.

"Rose..." Greg says as Saurus patted his back, and the older man smiled at him before panicking as he saw his car being pulled into the ocean. "My van!"

"It's okay, Dad. If every pork chop was perfect-"

"I live in there!" Greg interrupts him as he tries to go to his van, but the tides push him back.

"I'll help him," Saurus says as he instantly transforms, and walks over to the van.

"Thanks, Saurus. You're a lifesaver." Greg says as Saurus dragged the van back to shore.

**"Your welcome,"** Saurus says, before transforming back to normal as they shared a hi-five. Steven walked up to them as he sighed sadly, gaining the attention of Saurus. "Hey, bud, why so down? We just saved the city from total annihilation."

"I know, but now that the crisis is over it probably means that you're going to leave, right." Saurus grew silent as he looked around the beach before smiling as he ruffled Steven's hair.

"Oh, don't worry, kid. I'm not leaving." He says as Steven, and the Gems gasped.

"You aren't?"

"Yeah, this place has been crazy fun. I've only been here for 2 days, and fought a giant bug and helped destroy a moon-sized eyeball, so of course, I'm going to stay! And since you guys are so nice, I decided that I will take you up on your offer on living here." He says before looking at the Gems. "If that's okay with you guys of course." He said as the Gems looked at each other, before smiling as they turned to him.

"Well, we may not know a lot about you, but you did save us from that Centipeetle monster-" Pearl begins.

"And since you did help us destroy the Red Eye-" Amethyst continues as Garnet walks up to Saurus, and held out her hand.

"We decided to let you live with us for a while. Welcome to our home." Garnet finishes as Saurus shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure." He says with a smirk as Steven cheered.

"Yay! New roommate! Come on I will help you settle up!" Steven says as the tide came in again, and washes the van towards the sea...again.

"My van!"

"...Right after, I get your dad's van back." He says while rushing towards the sea as everyone laughed.

* * *

**Before you guys say anything, no I'm not doing a Henry Danger crossover. I just added in Gooch and Junk and Stuff as a joke...Btw I don't own Henry Danger. Also, I will like to say that I heard that Steven Universe is apparently having a movie, and there's going to be a timeskip! I still can't believe Steven has a neck now! It's so weird! Also why does the new villain looks Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot?**

**Anyway as always, I will catch you all later.**


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

**And new update! Hey guys, sorry that it took so long, collage can be a real pain, especially if they give you 6 exam's in the same week! Anyway, I watched The Steven Universe: Movie, and I LOVE IT! It was a great movie to see, and Spinel, god where do I start with her. She's defiantly my favorite redeemed villain in Steven Universe. Also, about Rose Quartz...jesus, I don't know how to feel about her by this point. While she has done a lot of good things in the past, but she also had done a lot of bad things to many people, including her own allies *cough* *cough* Spinel *cough* *cough*. I kind of have mix feelings about her...anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S **

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jurassic Universe Theme Song: **

**Garnet: We**

**Pear and Amethyst: Are **

**Saurus: The Crystal **

**Steven: Gems**

**All: We always save the day**

**Steven: And if you think we can't**

**Saurus: We'll always find a way**

**The gems: That's why the people of this world believe in...**

**Garnet!**

**Saurus!**

**Amethyst!**

**And Pearl...**

**And Steven!**

"So, can you care to explain to me, why are we out here again? Especially at six in the morning." Saurus asked while leaning against a rock as he yawned.

After helping the gems stop a giant eyeball from destroying the city last night, Saurus had decided to stay in Beach City and live with the Crystal Gems for a little while. Steven was the most excited about this as he eagerly made Saurus's new bed, which was simply the couch with a couple of throw pillows and bedsheets. The Gems apologized for this saying that they didn't have a guest room for him to sleep in, but he shrugs it off stating that sleeping on the couch was more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.

Steven and the Gems were unsettled by the statement, but said nothing as he changed into his nightly attire, which consists of a black tank top with grey sweatpants and no shoes, and went to sleep...only to be waken up by a hyperactive Steven, who dragged him outside of the house and was now waiting out at the Beach.

"We're waiting for the mailman to show up, so he can bring me my package," Steven says cheerfully.

"And, this couldn't wait after I had showered, and had my breakfast?"

"Nope," Steven says just as the mailman showed up. "Mail's here! Got any packages for me today, Jaime?" He asked while bouncing up and down as Jaime gave him an amused look.

Jaime is a young adult male with thick brown hair, black eyes, thick eyebrows, and a prominent nose. His uniform consists of a light blue button-up shirt with an envelope embroidered on both sleeves, a white shirt beneath it, cobalt blue shorts, a pith helmet, and a messenger satchel. He also wears a pair of white socks under a pair of red shoes with a white lining.

"Hold on. Let me see what I've got here." He says as he opens his bag, and rummages through it. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"

"No." Steven shakes his head.

"Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?"

"That's not me, I'm Steven!"

"Oh, right, right, right, Steven," Jaime says playfully before pulling out the correct package. "Here it is, Steven Universe."

"Aha! This thing is going to help me save the world." He says as Saurus leans over his shoulder to get a better look.

"It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company. I doubt anything in there can help you on your missions," Saurus says as Steven shook his head stubbornly.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to control my gem's powers yet, but there are other ways I can help."

"Like, what?" Saurus asked as Jamie cut into the conversation.

"Do you know how you can help me?" Jaime says as the boys turned to him, and he takes out a signature pad. "Sign here, please." He says as Steven signs for the package. "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."

"That's awful."

"Makes me glad, I'm never going to get a job," Saurus says as Steven glanced at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I got all the money I need, so I don't need to get a job."

"But what happens if you ran out of money?" Steven asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Then I just steal more from the next bad guy I find." He says indifferently as Steven dramatically gasped, and points at him.

"You steal money from people?!"

"No…only from the bad ones. In fact, I stole this 20 bucks from that robber yesterday." He says while taking out the 20 dollar bill as Steven stared at him astonished.

"I didn't even see you reach for his wallet, how did you do that!?" Saurus smirks as he grunted, and his tail pops out.

"I used my tail to snatch his wallet when no one was looking. Having a prehensile tail is so handy at times." He says while waving his tail in front of Steven's face, who slapped it away.

"Saurus as long as you stay here you can't steal from people anymore!" Steven says as Saurus eyes widen in disbelief.

"What!? Why not?!" He asked as Steven placed his hands on his hips, and glared at him stubbornly.

"Stealing is bad! No matter who you steal it from!" Steven says as Saurus was about to make a snarky retort when a light glow came from Steven's house. "Oh, the gems are back!" He says happily before turning back to Saurus. "We'll talk about this later," Steven says as he runs off, and Saurus follows him as they entered the house. "Hey, guys. How was the mission-huh?"

"What the hell?" Saurus asked as he noticed that Garnet was covered in feathers, and Amethyst had a giant egg in her hands.

"Hello, boys," Garnet says.

"Amethyst, we do not need that! It's not going to fit the fridge." Pearl yells as Amethyst waves her off.

"Don't worry, I got this." She says as she opens the fridge, and jammed the egg inside. "Look, it fits!" Amethyst says while slamming the door closed, and a loud crack was heard inside. "Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!" She rambles as Pearl makes a face, and turns to the boys.

"We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out."

"What? Why?" Steven asked as Saurus went to make breakfast.

"We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight," Pearl says while showing Steven the statue as Saurus returned with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "If we don't, the Guardian of the Lunar Sea Spire will rise from the ocean, and destroy the spire!" Pearl says while projecting a hologram of a large octopus-like creature with her gem. "Oh, Steven! You should've seen the spire in its heyday!" Pearl says as she projected another hologram that showed a multitude of gems living happily in the Lunar Sea Spire. "It was an oasis for Gems on Earth! It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

"What? That's perfect!" Steven says with stars in his eyes as Saurus, and the gems stared at him confusedly.

"What? Why?" Pearl asks as she deactivated her hologram.

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" He says as he takes out his package, and showed it to them.

"It's that...a cheeseburger backpack?" Saurus asked in disbelief as Steven nods proudly.

"It's not just any cheeseburger backpack, it's a novelty backpack...in the shape of a cheeseburger. Aww, I blew it! I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys will be like, Dang, Steven, that's so cool!" Steven says while deepening his voice as Saurus, and the gems gave him an awkward look.

"Cool is not the world I was looking for," Saurus deadpans while taking a bite out of his cereal.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked while giving him a confused look as Saurus sighs.

"You know what? Nevermind." What Saurus really wanted to say was that a cheeseburger backpack was a rather silly idea, but since Steven was so excited about it, he decided not to ruin the kid's fun.

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Steven. But this is important Gem business, so you should let us handle it." Like Saurus, Pearl wasn't so fond of the cheeseburger backpack but didn't want to hurt Steven's feelings.

"What!? But I'm a gem! I can even summon my shield now!" Steven says as he concentrated, and a flash of light appeared on his arm, before disappearing. "Well, kind of," Steven says sheepishly as Pearl sighs.

"I think you should take the kid with you, Pearl," Saurus says, finishing his breakfast as he placed the plate on the kitchen table. "The kid may not have much control over his powers, yet, but going on missions will give him plenty of experience in the field."

"Yeah, it will be educational~," Amethyst says as Steven gave her a pleading look.

"Hmmm, alright. You can carry it on your backpack." Pearl says handing the statue over to Steven, who grabbed it excitedly.

"Yes!" Steven exclaimed as Saurus smiled, and turned around.

"Well, have fun at your first mission, Steven. I'm going to change, and then go out on a walk." Saurus says as he was about to reach the bathroom when Steven suddenly intercepted him.

"Wait, Saurus! You should come with us!"

"What!?" Saurus and the gems all but screamed as Steven smiled innocently.

"Yeah, it will be fun!"

"Steven is one thing to bring you along with us, but this mission is way too dangerous for a human. He could get hurt!" Pear says with a worried look as Steven waved her off.

"If Saurus can fight against a giant centipeedle, he can handle anything!" Steven says as Saurus gave him an unsure look.

"Um, I don't know about this, Steven. Going on missions isn't really my thing."

"But you helped out a lot yesterday with the giant eyeball imagine how helpful you will be in future missions! Plus you have powers like us, so I know you can handle it" Steven says as Saurus was about to object when Garnet spoke up.

"Gems, huddle up," Garnet says as she grabbed the gems, and rushed them outside on the beach with her super speed.

"Okay, what was that about?" Saurus asked as Steven shrugs.

"Why did you take us outside?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't want the boys to eavesdropped," Garnet answered blandly as Pearl sighs.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't it's a good idea to bring Saurus with us on the mission."

"Aw, come on Pearl it could be fun! Besides, even if he does get hurt, he can just regenerate like he did last time." Amethyst says as Pearl shakes her head stubbornly.

"Be that as it may, it still too-"

"He can handle it. As Steven said, he is not like any other human we've seen, so he can handle the danger." Garnet says.

"But-"

"Plus, this is the perfect chance to see more his abilities up close and keep an eye out on him. I don't necessarily think he is a danger to anyone, but he is keeping secrets from us. Going on missions is an excellent way to study him up close without him getting suspicious." She says as Pearl sighed defeatedly, but nodded.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea to bring him into the mission, then he can come along, I suppose." Garnet gave her a small smile as she grabbed her fellow gems and rushed them back inside. The boys yelped in shock as the gems suddenly returned back into the warp pad, and the wind generated from Garnet's speed nearly knocked them over.

"We had come to a decision. Saurus, you can come along with us on the mission." Pearl says, not enthusiastic about bringing another child into a dangerous mission, but decided to trust her leader's instincts.

"Yes! Come on, Saurus we need to get ready!"

"Wait, Steven!" Saurus yells, but it was too late as Steven was already in his room. "I don't have any other choice, but to go now, right?" Saurus asked as the gems nodded, knowing how stubborn Steven can be at times as Saurus sighed defeatedly. "Fine, I guess I'll come along. But let me get changed first." He says as he entered the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later, we see Saurus dressed up in his everyday clothes as Steven runs right past him, not noticing that he accidentally left the Moon Goddess Statue on his bed.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Steven says.

"Hey, dude. I think you forgot something."

"I don't think so. I packed everything, including Mr. Queasy!" Steven says as he took out his toy, and hugged it. "I have everything I need!"

"Yeah, everything except the statue." He says while pointing at the statue as Steven gasped.

"Oh, no! It must've forgotten to pack it!" Steven says as he grabbed the statue, and gave a Saurus a nervous look. "Please, don't tell the gems about this! If they found out about this, they will never take me on a mission!"

"Whoa, bro, relax. I'm not going to snitch on you." Saurus says as Steven sighed in relief. "But, I am going to tell you that you don't need to pack your whole room just for one mission."

"I don't?" Steven asked as Saurus chuckles.

"No, you goofball. Look, just hand over your backpack, and I can show you what to pack." Steven handed him his backpack as Saurus inspected it.

"Okay, first of all, you don't need to bring your toy on the mission," Saurus says while placing Mr. Queasy on the bed as Steven pouted.

"Aw, why not?"

"It will distract you from the mission, and it could get easily lost or destroyed, and you don't want that to happen, don't you?" The 14-year-old asked as Steven shook his head. "Good. And you don't need to bring this much clothes. One pair is enough." He says while taking out a bunch of Steven clothes, and threw them at his closet. "Now, if your going on a dangerous mission, the first thing you should do is only pack the essentials."

"Like, what?"

"Oh, you know like bottled water, a first aid kit, spare clothes, a bunch of rope, some food, and a flashlight with batteries. There is more, but that's really all you need for the mission." Saurus says as Steven nodded.

"Got it. Thanks, Saurus!" Steven says as he went to pack up everything that Saurus told him to pack, _including_ the Moon Goddess Statue.

"Boyyyyys, let's go!" Pearl says impatiently as the boys ran downstairs.

"We're coming!" Steven says as they made it to the warp pad.

"Did you get everything you need?" Pearl asked as Steven nodded.

"Yep. I got a bottle of water, canned food, a first aid kit, the Moon Goddess Statue, everything!" He exclaims as Pearl stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, Steven. I'm surprised that you came so well prepared for a minute there I thought you were going to pack up your whole room." She says as Steven rubs his neck nervously.

"Well, I kind of did. But Saurus helped me pack only the essentials."

"Really?" Pearl asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Eh, it was nothing. Just helping the kid out on his first mission."

"_Our_ first mission," Steven corrected.

"Right our mission," Saurus says while rolling his eyes in amusement as Garnet gave Pearl a knowing look.

"Told you he will be helpful in the mission."

"Let's just warp," Pearl grumbles as a blue light flashes from the warp pad, and they were teleported away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Saurus exclaimed as he was not used to teleporting several thousands of miles per hour through space, plus the whole no gravity thing wasn't making things better.

"Do you remember how to do this?" Pearl asked Steven, who unlike Saurus, was having the time of his life floating around the warp stream.

"Yo, Saurus! Grab my hand!" Amethyst says while holding out her hand as Saurus grabbed it, and she steadied him.

"Thanks, Amethyst," Amethyst smirks as she lets go of his hand, and he started floating away again. "Oh, come on!" Saurus says as they were warped to the Sea Spire and the boys fell on the floor.

"That wasn't funny you little gremlin," Saurus growls as Amethyst laughs at him.

"Whoa! The Sea Spire!" Steven says, bringing everyone's attention as the Gems looked at the Sea Spire with great sadness.

"Wait a minute, is the tower located in the middle of the ocean? That's awesome!" Saurus says just as a piece of the spire falls off. "...Although it could use some redecorating. I thought you said that guardian won't destroy the place until midnight?"

"It won't! I don't understand what happened! It wasn't like this hundred years ago!" Pearl wailed in anguish.

"I'm sensing structural instability," Garnet says.

"Oh, yeah. That's never good." Steven says, not noticing cracks forming around him.

"Steven, look out!" Saurus yells.

"Huh? What?" Steven says obviously as the piece begins to fall off, but Pearl saved him just in time.

"Oh, thank god," Saurus says before marching up to Steven as he gave the kid a stern look. "Steven, what was that!? You could've fallen off the cliff if Pearl hasn't saved you in time!" Saurus screams as Steven shrinks back in fear.

"I have to agree with Saurus on this one, Steven. I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this more seriously." Pearl says as Saurus placed his hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Can you please do that for us?" He asks as Steven looks down at the ground, before looking up to him as he nodded determinedly.

"You got it, dude!" He says while sticking out his tongue.

"...Did you just quote 'Full House' to me?" Steven nodded. "I love that show!" Saurus says as Steven gasped excitedly.

"Really? Me too! Have you seen Fuller House?" Saurus shrugs.

"Eh, the show is not the same without the Olsen twins."

"I know, right?"

"This is going to be a long mission," Pearl says as the boys continued discussing the show.

"Enough, we have to move," Garnet says as everyone nodded, and run up a cliff, but Garnet stops them.

"What's the holdup? We can clear this easily." Amethyst says.

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." To demonstrate, Garnet throws a rock, and it got sucked down into the whirlpool.

"Well, that's just great. How are we going to get across?" Saurus asked as an idea sparked into Steven's brain.

"Oh, wait!" He says as he opens his backpack, and pulls out a rope.

"Why did you packed rope?" Pearl asked.

"Saurus told me to, and luckily he did or else I would've used my clothes. Now stand back!" Steven warns as he whips one end through the window, and catches the other end.

"Wait, Steven, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Saurus says, knowing what the kid was planning, but Steven ignores him and jumps off.

"Steven!" Saurus and the gems screamed as Steven gets pulled down by the vortex, but was still holding onto the rope.

"He's getting sucked down!" Amethyst says as Saurus looks down concernedly.

"Come on, kid. Use your brain and climb the rope." He says as Steven found his footing, and started climbing the rope.

"Cheeseburger!" He yells as he climbed up the rope, and manages to reach the Sea Spire unharmed.

"Yes! He did it!" Saurus cheers as Amethyst cheered as well.

"Way to go, Steven! Come on, guys! Let's go!" She says while summoning her weapon, and whips it through the window.

"Wait, what?" Saurus says as Amethyst grabbed him, along with Garnet and Pearl, and leaps off.

"Steven style!" She says as they reached the Sea Spire.

"Don't ever do that again!" Pearl says to Steven, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He says as Pearl smiled, and patted his back.

"But it was a pretty great idea." She says as Garnet ruffles his hair, and Amethyst gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, good job, squirt." He says as Steven smiled at him. "Just try to think things through next time." Steven nodded as they head into the Sea Spire. Along the way, Pearl complained about the state of the spire.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh...that's...oh! Oh, this didn't use to be so-Oh and the water damage. This pillar...Oh, and this had a head...Oh, Steven, once the statue is in place, it'll restore all of its former glory." Pearl says as she saw creatures on a statue's shoulder, and panics as she sliced in half with her spear.

"Whoa, Pearl, calm down! I know you're devasted about the spire falling apart, but it won't get any better if you slice up the whole place." Saurus says as Pearl took a deep breath, and her weapon disappeared.

"Thanks, I needed that," Pearl says.

"What was that goober?" Steven asked.

"A crystal shrimp."

"Yo, guys! We got a problem!" Amethyst says as they run up the stairs and saw that the whole room was covered with crystal shrimps.

"It's an infestation! And we have to pass through to there to get to the top." Pearl says as Steven examines one curiously.

"Can't you just squish 'em?" Steven says as Pearl pulls him away.

"Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" Pearl says as she puts Steven down. "We need to clear a path," Pearl says as she projects a hologram of Amethyst. "Amethyst, if you go around to the side, and disturb them with a spin attack..." Pearl says as she then projects a hologram of Garnet on the ceiling. "...And, Garnet if you move to the ceiling and strike this spot then, I can advance with my-"

"Bagel sandwich!" Steven yells as he takes 2 bagel sandwiches out of his backpack, and then throws them on each side of the room. The crystal shrimps proceed to follow each of the sandwiches and start eating them, leaving a clear path for the Crystal Gems.

"Brilliant!" Garnet says.

"Oh, hey, what do you know?"

"A simple plan, but effective nonetheless. Good job, kid." Saurus says as Steven beams at the praises.

"Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work," Pearl asked as Steven shrugs.

"Well, if I was a shrimp, that's what I would do," Steven says as they walked through the now clear path.

"It's okay, Pearl. I'm sure your plan would've worked." Saurus says while patting her back sympathetically as Pearl smiled.

"Thanks, Saurus," Pearl says as they entered a room, and the doors were slammed shut.

"It's a trap!" Garnet yells.

"Wait, look!" Saurus says as while pointing up as they saw a message appearing on the wall that says **To move forward you must look beyond what you see**. The Crystal Gems didn't know what to make sense of the message as a hole appeared on the ceiling, and water gushed out!

"Oh, no, this is bad!"

"Why? It's just water, we can handle it." Amethyst says nonchalantly as the water reached her waist.

"We can, but not them!" Pearl says while pointing at Steven and Saurus, who were now neck-deep in water.

"I really hate being short," Saurus says as Garnet picks them up, and places the boys on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Garnet!" Steven says as Garnet nodded.

"We need to find a way to escape before the boys drown to death," Pearl says as the water already reached Garnet's waist.

"How about we smash our way out?" Amethyst asked while casually talking underwater since the water already reached passed her head.

"Are you insane?! You smash one wall, and you will bring the entire building on top of us! We need to find another way!"

"Um, guys? The water is getting pretty close now." Steven says nervously as the water already reached Garnet's neck.

_"Dammit, whoever design this trap is really smart! I can't see any way to get out!" _Saurus thought to himself, before freezing as he looked at the message on the wall, and at the water. "Look beyond what you see...that's it!" Saurus says as the gems glanced at him.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"The message says, **Look beyond what you see**, maybe it's telling us to not rely on our eyes, but instead rely on our other senses!" Saurus says as he took a big sniff, and smirked. "Just as I thought," Saurus says before leaping off.

"Saurus!" The group yelled before blinking in shock as Saurus landed on the floor, seemingly able to breathe underwater.

"What the?"

"Guys, the water is not real! It's just an illusion!" Saurus says as Steven cautiously pokes his head in the water, and took a deep breath. Much to his surprise, he was able to breathe just fine.

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"The water is an illusion? But it feels so real." Pearl says while waving her hand around, feeling the water.

"It's only real because we _believed _that it was real. But once I read the message, I figured out that I couldn't rely on my eyes, so instead I relied on my nose and noticed that the water didn't smell like seawater."

"But even if it wasn't seawater, why didn't you think that it could be any of other types of water?" Saurus shrugs.

"Well, I figured that since I was in the middle of the ocean, and I'm designing a trap that uses water, why not use the water that was around me?" Saurus says as the gems stared at him astonished.

"Amazing," Pearl says as the gems nodded in agreement.

"But, we still have one problem. How are we going to get out of here?" Steven asked as Saurus looked around and saw a hole in the ceiling where the water was gushing out.

"Through that." The gems nodded to each other as Pearl, and Amethyst grabbed the boys and jumped through the hole as Garnet followed after them.

"Nice, work Saurus!" Steven says as Saurus blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing." He says bashfully.

"Yeah, good job lizard boy," Amethyst says as Garnet gave him a thumbs up.

"Got to admit that was some smart thinking, good job Saurus," Pearl says as Saurus smiled, and walked up a staircase leading to the third floor.

"Watch out!" Garnet says as the wall to the left of them cracked and forms a small, rushing river that drops below.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Saurus says, before staring at Garnet suspiciously. "Wait, how did you know that would happen?"

"I have my ways," Garnet says as her visor reflects light.

"Guys, what are we going to do about the river?" Amethyst asked as everyone stared at Steven.

"What? Me?"

"What have you got?" Garnet asked as Steven hummed.

"I have a raft, will that help?" Saurus shakes his head.

"With how fast that current is, I don't think that will help much, bro." He says Steven glanced at the river, before looking at a pillar as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Garnet. Think you can make a bridge for us?" Steven says while pointing at the pillar as Garnet smirked.

"I like the way you think, Steven" Garnet says as she casually kicks a pillar and one ends lands on the other side of the river, forming a bridge.

"Nice job, little man," Saurus says as he ruffled Steven's hair.

"Good idea, Steven," Pearl says as they crossed the makeshift bridge.

"You're just full of good ideas today," Amethyst says as Steven blushes at the praise. For the next few hours, the gem's had faced multiple traps that were solved by either Steven or Saurus. This ranged from walls closing in, blow darts, poisonous piranhas, spikes, etc. Long story short the group was exhausted.

"Man, how long have we been here? It's already night time." Steven says while looking out the window as he saw the moon.

"Yeah, are we even close to the top of the Lunar Spire yet?" Saurus asked.

"Well, actually we are. We just have to climb this set of stairs, and we're done!" Pearl says cheerfully as Saurus blinks in surprise

"Wow, really? Not that I'm disappointed or anything, but expected a little more from this mission. You know like fighting a giant monster or something." Saurus says, before freezing in his steps as he remembered something. "Wait a minute. Didn't you guys mention something about a giant monster guarding this place?" He says just as a loud growl was heard behind him. "...The monster is standing right behind me, isn't it?"

The gems nodded as Saurus turned around, and gasped in shock as a massive 60-foot tall monster sprouted out of the water, and roared. The creature has an eel-like body with octopus-like tentacles and a dunkleosteus-like head. She has large sharp teeth, yellow eyes, dark blue skin, and her gem was located on her forehead. The giant creature growled at the intruders invading her territory as the gems glared at Saurus, who grinned nervously.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have said something."

"YOU THINK!?" They yelled as the creature roared, and swipe at them with her tentacles. The gems easily dodge her attack as Pearl grabbed the boys, and leaped away.

"Stay here!" She ordered while landing a few feet away from the monster.

"But we can help!" Steven says as Pearl ignores him, and leaps off as she landed in between her friends and they summoned their weapons as they prepared for battle!

Amethyst made the first move as she grabbed a boulder that was twice her size with her whip, and flung it at the monster's face. The creature was more annoyed than hurt by the attack as the guardian swiped at her, but luckily Garnet came to the rescue as she grabbed the tentacle, and used her electricity powers to stun the monster.

With the monster temporarily paralyzed, Pearl used the opportunity by running up the tentacle with two spears in her hands as she twirled around and sliced the creature's face. The guardian of the lunar sea spire roared in agony as Pearl jumped off and landed next to her friends. The monster growls angrily as she grabbed Garnet and Amethyst with her tentacles, and slammed them into the ground. Pearl tried to run after them, but the guardian won't have any of it as she swiped at her, and Pearl was sent flying into a wall, cracking it.

"Oh, no! The gems are in trouble! Saurus, what do we do?"

_"Dammit that thing is too strong to face it head-on, and if I go all out, I'll just bring the whole place down." _Saurus thought to himself as he glanced at the pillars, and a dangerous idea popped into his head. _"But maybe bringing down the sea spire is exactly what we need!" _Saurus thought to himself as he turned to Steven. "Steven, please tell me that you still have the moon goddess statue." Steven nodded. "Good, then I need you to go to the top, and place the statue on the pedestal while I help the gems."

"No! I can't you leave you guys behind! Besides, that thing is way too big for you guys to fight!"

"We don't need to fight it! We just need to bring down the spire on top of her, and hopefully, that will defeat the beast."

"But, won't it destroy the Lunar Sea Spire?"

"Not if you place the Moon Goddess Statue on the pedestal in time," Saurus says as he bends down, and placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Listen to me, Steven. It's important that you place the Moon Goddess Statue on the pedestal before the sea spire falls on top of us, think you're up to the challenge?" Saurus asked as Steven nodded.

"You can count on me!" Steven says as he runs off. Saurus smiled, before glaring at the large corrupted gem as green scales appeared all over his body.

"Hi-ya!" Pearl yells as she rescued her friends from the monster's grasp, and took a few steps back as the rest of the gems regrouped. The Crystal Gems glared at their enemy as they took a fighting stance when suddenly Saurus came in slashed the tentacles apart with his claws.

"Mind if I cut in," Saurus quipped, grinning at his little pun as the gems stared at him in shock.

"Saurus, you look...different," Garnet says as Saurus body was now covered with dark green scales, his eyes were bright yellow, his hands were replaced with claws, and his tail was popped out.

"This is what I look like when my human half mix with my dinosaur half. In this form, I lose half of my strength, but I make up for it in speed and agility. I only use this form when I'm fighting in close hand-to-hand combat."

"Saurus, I told you to stay with Steven! Wait, where is he!?" Pearl says while looking around worriedly as the creature roared.

"He's safe, don't worry. But right now I need you to listen to me because I have a plan. We're going to bring the house down on top of that Cthulhu reject!" He says while slashing more tentacles as Pearl, and Amethyst gasped.

"What!?"

"Dude, I like smashing things as much as the next gem, but won't that bring the spire on top of us!"

"Not if Steven places the statue on the pedestal before it hits midnight. Look, I know that my plan is reckless, but it's almost midnight, and it will take forever to knock out this beast. Just do as I say, and destroy the pillars while I distract the monster!" Saurus yells before running at a wall as he started climbing it with his claws.

"Uh, what do we do Garnet?" Pearl asked as Garnet shrugs.

"You heard the man. Crystal Gems, destroy the pillars!"

"Right!" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison as Saurus grins mischievously and used the wall as a springboard as he jumped off and landed on the back of the monster as the sea monster hissed in annoyance and tried to grab Saurus, but the young teen was too quick as he dodged her tentacles with ease.

"Come on, is that all you got? A turtle is faster than you!" Saurus says, angering the giant sea creature as she swiped at him again. While Saurus was distracting the giant monster, the crystal gems were hard at work delivering their part of the plan.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and effortlessly punch through 3 pillars.

Amethyst grins as she blasts through 4 pillars, using her spin dash...which is a move that she _totally_ did not steal from a blue hedgehog.

Pearl closed her eyes in concentration as she twirled her spear around and successfully managed to cut through 5 pillars.

"Got to run! Got to run! Got to run!" Steven chanted as he ran up the stairs, nearly tripping as the sea spire shook. Steading himself, Steven continued running, and eventually, he had made it to the top of the sea spire. "Whoa, The Moon Goddess pedestal." He says while staring at the pedestal with stars in his eyes, before yelping as the sea spire shook again. "Right need to save spire," Steven says as he reached into his backpack to grab the statue...but he couldn't find it! "Uh-oh." Meanwhile, with the gems, we see them finally destroying every single pillar in the spire as it started coming down. The crystal gems yelled at Saurus to get away as he followed their warning and leaps off. Just as the ceiling fell on top of the guardian as she was buried in concrete.

"I really hope that Steven reaches the pedestal by now or else we're screwed," Amethyst says.

"Come on, Steven. Don't let us down." Saurus says as a growl was heard from the inside of the rubble, and the monster's head popped out as she glared at the crystal gems. "Maybe I should've thought this out more."

"YOU THINK!?"

"Where is it? Where is it? I was sure that I packed it so where is-" Steven says as he rummages through the backpack and the statue fell off. "There it is!" Steven says as he reaches forward to grab it, but a crack was formed in the ground, and the statue fell through. "Oh, come on!" Steven screams in frustration as he puts his hand in the hole, and searches around. "Come on, come on, where is it?" He says before grinning as he grabbed the statue. "Yes!" Steven says just as the waterfall started closing in on the spire. Not wasting time, Steven placed the Moon Goddess Statue on the pedestal and watched in awe as the moon blasts a ray of light onto the statue.

"Gems, prepare yourselves!" Garnet says as she and her team were ready to face off against the guardian when suddenly the whole spire was bathed in blue light. Saurus and the gang watched in shock as the spire started fixing itself, and soon enough, the Lunar Sea Spire has returned to its former glory.

"Whoa. No wonder you wanted to save this place, it's beautiful." Saurus says as he couldn't help, but to be transfixed by the beauty of the sea spire.

"It's been so long, I almost forgot how it looked like," Pearl says with tears in her eyes as Steven showed up.

"Hey, guys!"

"Steven!" The gems screamed as they hugged him.

"Dude, you crushed it!" Amethyst says.

"Well done, Steven. Thanks to you the Lunar Sea Spire is restored to its former glory." Pearl says.

"Nice work," Garnet says while ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have done it without Saurus," Steven says as Saurus shook his head, and morphed back to normal.

"Don't sell yourself short, little man. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have enough time to place the moon goddess statue on the pedestal. We won because of you, and your cheeseburger backpack." Saurus says as Steven gasps, before smiling as the gems cheered for him. The cheering was cut short as they remembered about the guardian, who was strangely quiet as she stares at the spire.

"What's she doing?" Steven asks as the monster turned to him...and smiled? The crystal gems stared at the guardian of the lunar sea spire quizzically as she reached her tentacle into the ocean, and pulled out a rock that was in the shape of the moon.

"Uh, thanks?" Steven says as the guardian handed him the rock. "Why did she gave us a rock? Wasn't she trying to kill us earlier?"

"I guess she only attacked us because we were invading her territory, but once we fixed the spire, she probably figured we weren't the enemy anymore. I think she gave us this rock as a sign of gratitude." The guardian of the lunar sea spire nodded as if she can understand him and dive into the ocean.

"Well, I guess that was enough adventure for one day. Let's go home." Pearl says.

"Agreed. I can't wait to take a hot shower and go to bed." Saurus says as they walked away.

"Hey, guys. Do you think me, and Saurus can come on the next mission?" Steven asked as the gems glanced at each other before smiling as they turned to Steven.

"Steven, after what you boys did today you two have earned your spots on our team," Pearl says as the boys smiled.

"But don't expect to go on all missions, kids. Steven, you still need to have more control over your powers before you and Saurus can join us on our more dangerous missions." Garnet says as Steven pouted, but nodded understandingly.

"Wait, so you're telling me that this wasn't your most dangerous mission?" Saurus asked.

"Nope," Garnet answered simply.

"No," Pearl says.

"Not even close," Amethyst says with a grin as Saurus smirked.

"Sweet, I didn't have a fight like that in ages. I can't wait for our next mission!"

"Me neither!" Steven says cheerfully as they made it to the warp pad, and warped home.

* * *

**And done! Man, this chapter was fun to write, it might be my favorite so far. **

**Anyway as always, I will catch you all later. **


	4. Getting settled in

**Hey, guys. Welcome to the first original chapter of Jurassic Universe! This chapter is taking place during Together Breakfast, but Saurus will be off on his own little adventure. What adventure will that be? Well, stick around to find out...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S. **

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jurassic Universe Theme Song: **

**Garnet: We**

**Pear and Amethyst: Are **

**Saurus: The Crystal **

**Steven: Gems**

**All: We always save the day**

**Steven: And if you think we can't**

**Saurus: We'll always find a way**

**The gems: That's why the people of this world believe in...**

**Garnet!**

**Saurus!**

**Amethyst!**

**And Pearl...**

**And Steven!**

"Everyone's out. Guess I'm making us breakfast." Steven says while staring at the sunrise as he sat up and made his way to the kitchen as he passed by a snoring Saurus. "Oh, Saurus is still asleep. I'm wondering if I should wake him up?" He asked himself before shaking his head. "Nah. He had a pretty busy day fighting monsters yesterday, I should let him rest." Steven says as he went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Not noticing his new roommate squirming in the couch as Saurus whimpers and clutched his pillow tightly as green scales appeared all over his body.

_**"SUBJECT 0007 HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT SUBJECT 0007 HAS ESCAPED!"**_

_"Saurus! You need to run! It's not safe here!"_

_"But I don't want to leave you, mommy!"_

_"He's here! Saurus, run now!"_

_"Do you really think that I will let you just walk away, Saurus? No, you belong to me! Not your whore of a mother!"_

**_"LEAVE US ALONE!"_**

"Leave us alone...leave us alone..." Saurus mumbles in his sleep as he shivered.

Oblivious to Saurus discomfort, we see Steven humming a song as he poured maple syrup all over a stack of waffles and microwaves a bag of popcorn as he then dumps them all over his waffles. Continuing to improve his masterpiece, Steven sprays a mountain of whipped cream on top of the waffles as he then takes a strawberry and carefully placed it on top of the whipped cream. Wiping the sweat out of his forehead, Steven took a few steps back to admire his work as he smiled in triumph.

"It's done!" Steven says as he flops next to his breakfast and stares at it. "That thing's too good for me to eat alone. And since the Gems are gone, I have no one to share it with...wait." Steven says as he sat up and glanced at Saurus. "Of course! I can share my Together Breakfast with Saurus! I'm sure he won't mind waking up a little early to eat this delicious breakfast with me." Steven says as he stood up and made his way to Saurus. "Saurus! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"No...leave us alone..." Saurus mumbles as Steven stopped shaking him and gave his friend a confused look. "Mommy...don't go...I need you." Steven's eyes widen as he realized that his friend was having a nightmare and started shaking him.

"Saurus! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! It's not real!" Steven screams as he continued shaking him. Saurus eyes suddenly flew open as he transformed into his full dinosaur form and roars.

**"LEAVE US ALONE!"** Steven screams as he fell on the floor and covers himself as he shook in fear. Saurus panted as he looked down at Steven, and his face softens as he slowly transformed back to normal.

"Steven!" Saurus says, rushing over to Steven as he helped him up. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked as Steven nodded and gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I should be the one asking you that," Steven says as Saurus gave him a confused look. "I noticed that you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up, but then you transformed and roared at me like an animal! What's going with you?" Steven asked as Saurus sighs in irritation and rubs his temples.

"Oh, god. It's happening again."

"What's happening again?" Steven asked as Saurus shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Look, Steven, I need time for myself today. I'm going out for a walk." Saurus says as he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"But-" Steven didn't have time to respond as Saurus quickly walked out of the bathroom, wearing his everyday clothes as he walked out of the house and slams the door shut. Steven watched him go with a concerned look in his eyes as he wondered what was going with Saurus. His train of thought was interrupted as Garnet suddenly warped in with a scroll in her hands.

"Ah, Garnet! Perfect! Check out my Together Breakfast!" Steven says, forgetting about what happened earlier as he eagerly went to show her his greatest creation.

* * *

"Godammit. It happened again and in front of Steven no less. How embarrassing." Saurus says while covering his face in embarrassment as he walks across the beach. "I need to get these nightmares under control before I do something drastic," Saurus says as his stomach grumbles, and he blushes. "Right after I get something to eat," Saurus says as he walked into the city and saw the Big Donut. "Hmmm, not really in the mood for donuts," Saurus says as he looks around, and noticed a small building with a sign that says Fish Stew Pizza.

"Fish Stew Pizza? What kind of name is that?" Saurus says as his stomach grumbles again, and he shrugs. "Well, whatever, pizza is pizza," Saurus says as he walks in, and noticed that the restaurant was completely empty, which makes sense since it was only 6 in the morning. Saurus thought to himself as he turns around, and saw a teenage girl standing behind the counter, texting on her phone. The teenager has dark skin with black hair in the style of a puffy bob hairstyle, black eyes, and plump lips. She is currently wearing a white apron with a mauve-colored t-shirt underneath, reddish-magenta capri pants, large gold earrings, and mint-colored flats.

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza. My name is Jenny, may I take your order?" She says with a bored tone as Saurus glanced at the menu and raises an eyebrow.

"Is fish stew pizza the only thing you sell here?" He asked as Jenny gave him a flat look.

"It's the name of the restaurant."

"...Well, is it good?"

"Meh," Jenny says with a shrug as Saurus sighs.

"Fine. I will have a fish stew pizza, I guess." Saurus says as Jenny rang him up.

"That will be 10.00$ with 50 cents." She says as Saurus handed over his money. "You're order will be ready in 15 mins." Saurus nodded as he sat down on a table and patiently waits for his food, just as the doors were suddenly flung open. 7 people walked in, all wearing black jumpsuits with sunglasses as they walked over to the counter. Saurus stared at the group suspiciously as he noticed that they were packing some heat, but decided to sit back to see how things play out.

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza. My name is Jenny, may I take your order?" Jenny says as she looks up, and her face went pale as she recognized the people who walked in.

"No, but you may take my order." One man says with a grin as his buddies smirked.

"Dad! Daddy!" Jenny frantically yelled as her dad came out of the kitchen. Jenny's father has dark skin with dark-brown hair put up in a hairnet, brown eyes, and plump lips. He wears a pale sea-foam colored work shirt with a white apron, brown shorts, white socks, and tan shoes.

"What do you want, Jenny? If this is about giving you the day off, then you can forget about it." He says before stopping in his tracks as he noticed the people who entered his restaurant. "Jenny, go with your grandmother."

"But dad-"

"Now!" He says with a stern tone as Jenny runs into the kitchen.

"Kofi Pizza, it's time for our monthly payment." A man says, seeming to be the leader of the group as Kofi glares at him.

"Fine. Here it is, Ryder." Kofi says as he bends down and grabs a black box that was under the counter as he gave it to them. Ryder opens the box to reveal a wad of cash as he counted the money and frowns.

"Where is the rest of the money?" He asked as Kofi sweated nervously.

"W-Well, you see, we haven't gotten enough business lately, so..." Kofi awkwardly says as Ryder shakes his head in disappointment.

"That's a real shame, Mr. Pizza. We really did enjoy your business." The leader says before turning around as he snaps his fingers. "Mark, Cody, break his legs," Ryder commanded as Mark grinned, while Cody pulled out his crowbar.

"No, please! Just give me more time!" Kofi screams as Mark grabs him by his arms.

"Daddy! No!" Jenny screams, running out of the kitchen as a short elderly woman followed her. The short elderly woman has dark skin with wafer-gray hair done up in a large bun, plump lips, and brown eyes. She wears large round black glasses, an Acapulco-green sweater with a white apron, cashmere-colored shorts, pink flip-flop sandals with white socks on, and a thin light pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Step away from my son, you hoodlums!" The elderly woman screams as Saurus glared at Ryder and stood up as his eyes turned reptilian-like.

"Mom! Jenny! Stay out of this!" Kofi screams as Cody grins, and swung at Kofi's legs, only for Saurus to suddenly show up as he grabbed the crowbar from the thug's hands and pushed him back as he fell on the floor.

"2 against one? Really, guys? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Saurus asked with a grin as he tossed the crowbar away.

"What the!? Who are you!?" Ryder asked as Saurus turned to a shocked Jenny.

"You might want to take your Dad out of here before things get ugly," Jenny nodded as she ran over to her father and helped him up to his feet as she took him to the kitchen.

"A-Are you ignoring me!?" Ryder asked with a disbelief look as Saurus gave Ryder a dull look and crossed his arms.

"Look, man. Why don't you and your little buddies just run along and I won't send you all to the hospital." Saurus says as Ryder grabs him by his collar and hoists him up.

"You think I'm going to be afraid of a snot-nosed brat like you!?"

"Nana! Dad! We need to help him!" Jenny says, worried about Saurus safety as she was about to run out of the kitchen, but her grandmother stops her.

"Wait, Jenny. I don't think he needs our help." She says as her family gave her confused looks.

"What do you mean, mother?" Kofi asked as the elderly woman smirked.

"Just watch." Jenny and Kofi stared at each other before shrugging as they listened to their mother/grandmother and sat back in the sidelines.

"This can go two ways punk," Saurus says with a glare as Ryder gave him a confused look. "One, you walk away. Two, I walk on your face!" Saurus says with a deadly tone as Ryder, and his gang stared at him for a few seconds before laughing as Saurus smirked.

**(Music: Ultra Instinct Theme)**

"You're choice," Saurus says as he raises his legs and kicks Ryder in the chest, sending him flying across the room. The gang gasped in shock as they watched their leader crash against a wall, before falling down on a table as he groans. "Anyone else?" Saurus says with a smirk as the gang glared at him and charged!

Mark threw a punch at the teen who easily avoided the attack as Saurus grabbed his arm and twisted it as Mark howled in pain. Two gang members went to attack Saurus as the young teen thought quickly and lifts Mark up as he used him as a club to whack them away. Cody curses as he grabbed his crowbar from the floor and swung at Saurus, who retaliated by throwing Mark at him as the two collide with one another, and knocked each other out.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Ryder commanded his team as they pulled out their guns and fired.

"Really? Guns? Its that the best you can do?" Saurus asked with a scoff as dark green scales appeared all over his body, and protected him from the gunfire as they bounced off his skin.

"W-What the hell is this!? This kid is a freak!" One of the gang members screamed as Saurus eyes hardened and transformed into his Hybrid Dinosaur Form.

"...What did you just call me?" Saurus asked with an emotionless tone as the gang member trembled in fear.

"I...I...Nathan, help me!" He screamed as his fellow gang member rolled his eyes.

"Jake! Don't let this freak scare you! He is just a stupid little br-" Nathan didn't have time to react as Saurus suddenly appears in front of him and punches him in the stomach. Nathan coughed out blood as he was sent flying by Saurus punch and crashed through a wall as he landed outside on the boardwalk, injured but thankfully not dead.

"Nathan! No! You bastard!" Jake screamed as he pulled out his gun and shot at him. Saurus eyes narrow as he catches the bullet with his claws, and crushed it. "What!? No! That's impossible! That only happens in movies or anime's!" Jake screams as Saurus flicks the dented bullet back at him and pierces his leg. Jake screamed out in anguish as he clutched his leg before being roundhouse kicked by Saurus as he was knocked out cold.

"Had enough?" Saurus asked, seemingly not noticing the two gang members charging at him from behind.

"Let's avenge our comrades, Phil!"

"On it, Joseph! He can't attack both of us at the same time!" Phil screams as he and Joseph leap at Saurus, who nonchalantly steps aside as they crashed against the floor.

"Are you done?" Saurus says with a bored tone as the two idiots stood up.

"Not yet!" Phil and Joseph yelled as they threw a punch at Saurus, who ducks down as Phil and Joseph hit each other instead and fell on the floor.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes." They groaned out as two large men appeared behind Saurus.

"But we're not, kid." One of them says as he cracked his knuckles.

"You may be able to take out our team, but we won't be so easily defeated." The other one says as Saurus grins and places his hands on his hips.

"You guys seem pretty confident, I'll tell you what," Saurus says as he turns back to normal and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's see if you guys can land a hit on me when I'm not using my powers," Saurus says as they laughed.

"How stupid can you be, kid? Dropping your guard like that? Take him out for me, Greg."

"On it, Vin." Greg raises his fist to smash Saurus but was surprised to see Saurus suddenly appearing in front of him as Saurus grabs his arm, and judo flips him to the ground as a small crack appeared below him. Vin gasped in shock as Saurus suddenly appeared below him and elbows him in his stomach. Groaning in pain, Vin went on one knee as Saurus grabs him by his shirt, and gave him a headbutt, knocking him out.

"Whoa..." Jenny says as she and her family stared at Saurus in shock and awe. Amazed by how effortlessly Saurus took out the whole gang by himself.

"I know." Kofi breathes out as his mother's eyes narrow.

"It's not over yet." She says as she pointed at Ryder, who was glaring at Saurus as he stood up.

"You little bastard! How the hell are you so damn strong!?" Saurus smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Saurus says mockingly, before getting serious as he crossed his arms. "Why are you harassing these people? Who are you working for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ryder sarcastically says as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Rolling his eyes, Saurus morphs into his hybrid form and easily dodges the bullets. Ryder's eyes widen in fear as he stopped firing and dropped his gun as he pulled out a switchblade.

"Don't do it," Saurus warns as Ryder runs at him, and stabbed him in his chest. Ryder smirked...before yelping in shock as his knife was shattered into pieces. Flabbergasted, Ryder glanced at Saurus, who gave him an unimpressed look as Saurus backhanded him, instantly knocking him out. Saurus then proceeds to drag each gang member out of the shop and threw them all out on the boardwalk as he dusts off his hands.

**(Music ends)**

"Hey, you guys can come out now, it's safe," Saurus says as he morphs back to normal.

"Thank you for saving us, young man." The elderly woman says as she and her family came out of the kitchen.

"It was nothing, miss."

"Oh, call me, Nanefua." She says as Kofi looks at the knocked out gang members with an astonished look on his face.

"How did a ten-year-old took out a gang of members with ease?" He asked himself as Saurus gave him an annoyed look.

"First of all, I'm 14. Second, I fought people way more powerful than those guys."

"That was so awesome! How did you learn to fight like that?" Jenny asked as Saurus smiled.

"Years of practice. Anyway, you might want to tell me what's going on here?" He asked as everyone suddenly grew serious, and Kofi took a step forwards.

"They call themselves the Sidewinders," Kofi says as Saurus listened carefully with his arms crossed. "They showed up a few months ago threatening us to pay them for protection. We tried to go to the police, but they said that if we let anyone interfere, they will kill us! It wasn't a smart thing to fight them, young man. I suggest you move out of the town, and get as far away from here as possible." Kofi warns the young teen as Saurus scoffs.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let a couple of thugs push me around. I will take care of your little problem in less than 10 minutes." Saurus says as he was about to walk away but stops. "Oh, and call the police for me, will ya? I lost my phone a few weeks ago in a fight with some drug dealers." Saurus says, walking out of the store as the family stared at each other.

"Who was that kid?" Kofi asked as Jenny shrugs, while Nanefua went to call the police.

"Well, that was a good workout," Saurus says while stretching his arms as he looked down at Ryder. "But, now, its time to get to business," Saurus says he started kicking him. "Hey, douchebag. Wake up! I need some answers!" Saurus screams as Ryder groans, waking up from his unconscious.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" He says as Saurus grabs him by his shirt and drags him to an alleyway. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Ryder screamed as Saurus tosses him on the floor, and crossed his arms.

"Before the police come to pick your ugly ass up, you're going to tell me where your boss is, capiche?" Saurus asked as Ryder smirks and spits on his face. Not amused, Saurus delivered a hard punch to his stomach, causing him to yell in pain as he vomited blood.

"Agh! You piece of-" Ryder didn't have time to react as Saurus grabs him by his neck and pins him to a wall.

"I'm not playing games," Saurus says, his eyes glowing yellow as green scales appeared all over his body. "You're going to tell me everything you know or else,"

"Oh, yeah? Or else what?"

"I will get angry and trust me..." Saurus says as he unleashed his claws, and they glistened menacingly under the sunlight. "...You won't like me when I'm angry." Saurus says as Ryder stared at his claws and laughs nervously.

"L-Look, man, let's talk about this. How about we make a deal? You let me and my buddies walk away, and I will give you a hundred bucks?" He asked as Saurus gave him a blank look and slashes his chest. "Ahh! How about a five hundred?" He grunted as Saurus cuts him again. "...A thousand?" He squeaked out as Saurus stared at him with a cold look.

"I don't want your dirty money. I want you to tell me who your boss is, where he is, and what does he want with Beach City. And if you don't tell me, I will keep stabbing you." Saurus says as Ryder whimpers.

"O-Okay, okay! I will tell you everything, just please stop!" Ryder says as Saurus throws him to the floor.

"Spill," Saurus ordered as Ryder breathed heavily and rested against the wall.

"J-Just give me a second to catch my breath, man," Ryder says as he took deep breathes and sat down as he clutched his wound. "Look, our boss was planning on taking over Beach City by infiltrating small business like Fish Stew Pizza."

"Why?"

"He wanted to start an empire by taking over small towns, before taking over big cities like Empire City and New York," Ryder says as Saurus rolls his eyes.

"Great, another crime lord I've to beat." He says to himself, before turning to Ryder. "What's your boss's name?" Saurus asked as Ryder looks away nervously.

"I can't say." Saurus eyes narrow as unleashed his claws, and point them directly under Ryder's neck.

"How about now?" Saurus asked as Ryder gulps.

"H-His name is...Kale Smith." Ryder stuttered as Saurus raised an eyebrow.

"Kale Smith? Why do I feel like I heard that name before?" Saurus asked himself as Ryder continued talking.

"If you want to find him, he's by that old abandon warehouse outside of Beach City."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Saurus asked as Ryder shakes his head. "Good. Now go and take a nap." Saurus says as he pressed a pressure point on Ryder's neck, and he was instantly knocked out. Saurus grabs Ryder's unconscious body and throws him next to his buddies as the young teen placed his hands in his pockets and casually walks away, just as the police showed up.

* * *

"Sir, we got some bad news." A man says, running over to his boss, who was sitting on a chair counting his money. His boss is a large 40-year-old man with slick black hair, a scar on his left eye, a small goatee, and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black business suit with a red tie and black shoes. His name was Kale Smith.

"Marcus...what did I told you about interrupting me when I'm counting my money." He says with an irritated tone as Marcus gave him a nervous look. Marcus is a short 24-year-old man with slick brown hair, black-rimmed glasses, green eyes, and wears a black business suit with a black tie and blue shoes. His full name was Marcus Williams.

"S-Sorry, sir, but we have a situation. Ryder and his team were arrested by the police."

"...What?" Kale says, putting down his money as he gave Marcus a confused/annoyed look.

"One of our spies from the Beach City Police Department said that they were arrested early this morning. They claimed that they were beaten up by a snot-nosed brat with freaky powers."

"A brat with freaky powers?" Kale asked, before suddenly gaining an alarmed look as he grabbed Marcus by the shoulders and gave him a serious, yet frightened look. "Did the spy said anything about his name, appearance, and age? Tell me!" He ordered as Marcus blinked, before slowly answering.

"They said the kid has spikey black hair and is 14-years-old. They also mentioned that the kid turns into some kind of lizard man and beats the crud out of them." Marcus says as Kale gasped and stepped back in shock/fear.

"Oh my god...we need to leave now!" Kale yelled as he started packing up all of his money on a metal suitcase.

"But, sir, what about taking over Beach City?"

"Screw, Beach City!" Kale yelled as Marcus gave him a confused look.

"Sir, if this is because of the kid, then I think you're overreacting," Marcus says as Kale stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Overreacting? Overreacting! Don't you know who is coming for us? We had summoned the wrath of Saurus!" Kale screams while grabbing Marcus's shoulders as he shook him. "That kid is responsible for taking out 19 crime organizations all across America by himself! People say that he is really the son of a demon with supernatural powers! If we don't leave now, we'll be killed!" Kale screamed with sweat pouring down his face as he had a mini-panic attack.

"Sir, that's just a rumor. There's no way a single man, no less a child, can take out 19 crime organizations by himself." Marcus says, pushing him off as he dusts himself off. "And besides, even if he does exist, there is no way that he will find us,"

**"INTRUDER ALERT! I REPEAT INTRUDER ALERT! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ON THE BASE!"**

"What the? An intruder?" Marcus asked in confusion as Kale's face paled again.

"Saurus is here! He came to kill me!" Kale says, hiding behind Marcus as his employee sighs.

"Come on, sir. This is so unlike you. Is this kid really that scary?" Marcus asked as Kale gave him a blank look.

"You have no idea."

**~[A few minutes earlier]~**

"So, this is the place, huh," Saurus says, hiding in the bushes as he finally located the Sidewinders base of operations. "Not really that impressive, but oh well, what can you do." He says as his stomach grumbles. "Man, I'm starving. Better finish this fast, so I can have my breakfast," Saurus says as he sneakily made his way to the warehouse and noticed a couple of guards standing by the entrance. Narrowing his eyes, Saurus silently transformed into his hybrid form as he hid in the shadows and eavesdropped on the guard's conversation.

"Hey, don't you ever get tired of guard duty?" One guard says as the other one groans.

"Oh, totally! I don't know why we always get stuck with the more boring jobs."

"I know, right? I bet Ryder is having fun with his job."

"Lucky bastard and all we have to do is stand here for hours with nothing happen-ah!" The guard says before yelping as he was suddenly knocked out and dragged away.

"What the hell!?" The guard yells as he pulled out his gun and his walkie-talkie. "Intruder alert! I need back up! Come to the front entrance at on-ah!" The guard says, before flinching as he felt someone punch his gut and was instantly knocked out.

_"Rick, we didn't exactly catch that. What's the situation?" _The person on the other side asked as Saurus grabs the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, my mistake, sir. I thought it was an intruder, but it was just a squirrel." Saurus says with a deep voice as he grabbed Rick's leg and drags him to a nearby bush.

_"Godammit, Rick! I keep telling you when you hear a strange sound, you need to investigate it before calling for backup!" _Tossing Rick next to his knocked out buddy, Saurus casually leans against the walls and files his nails.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just a little bit tired from all the grunt work I've been doing lately."

_"Please, you been out there for 2 hours, that's nothing to be complaining about! Besides, how can you be tired after that vacation trip you had last week with your family." _

"Oh, trust me chief with the kids around it wasn't exactly a vacation, I can tell you that. They're sure are a rowdy bunch." Saurus says while chuckling as the line went silent.

_"...I thought you didn't have children." _The man asked with a deadly tone as Saurus sweats nervously.

"Oh, uh, well, me and my wife-"

_"Don't you mean husband?" _

"Well...you see...I..." He says before breaking the walkie-talkie in half as he threw it away. "Boring conversation anyway," Saurus says as he placed his hands in his pockets, and calmly walks into the building.

**"INTRUDER ALERT! I REPEAT INTRUDER ALERT!"** An alarm rang out as Saurus groans.

"Aw, man. For once, I wanted to do things subtly." Saurus says as a group of thugs showed up out of nowhere and surrounded him as they pulled out their guns. "Oh, hello there. Fancy seeing you guys here. Look, I was just passing through, and I was wondering if I could speak with your boss?" The gang glanced at each other before cocking their guns as they aimed at Saurus. "Don't want to talk? Fine, neither do I!" Saurus says as he cracked his knuckles and runs at them.

**(Music: 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton)**

Saurus smirks as three people shot him, but he easily dodges their bullets as he sliced their weapons apart and kicked them away. One ran up at Saurus with a metal bat in his hands as Saurus snatched it with his tail and punches him, sending him flying across the room. 4 thugs tried to tackle him to the floor as Saurus crouches down and sweep them off their feet before using his tail to knock them back. Saurus roars as he charges at the group of thugs on all fours, and leaped up as he unleashed his claws. The group couldn't react in time as they were sliced up by Saurus and fell down unconscious. Saurus panted as he looked at the bloodied, knocked out thugs before glancing at his claws as he cursed.

**(Music ends)**

"I need to calm down. They may be thugs, but they're still human, so I need to hold back." He says as more thugs showed up to surround him, causing him to sigh as he smirks. "Well, here we go again," Saurus says as he flexed his claws and crouch down as he prepared to fight.

**~[Present]~**

"Oh my god, he's here! We're dead! We're so dead!" Kale says as Marcus slaps him in the face and shakes him.

"Sir! Get a hold on yourself! It's just one kid! Even if he does have supernatural powers, there's no way he can take out a warehouse full of armed thugs by himself!" Marcus says as loud screams and gunfire could be heard from outside the door as Kale hid behind Marcus while holding on to his money. It suddenly went silent as Marcus and Kale stared at each other confused, before jumping in shock as the door was flung open, and Saurus stepped out in his human form. "Man, I cannot catch a break today," Marcus says with an exasperated tone as Kale trembled at the sight of Saurus.

"So, which one of you is the leader?" Saurus asked as Marcus marches up to him.

"Hey!" Marcus says while glaring at him as Saurus gave him a lazy look. "How dare you infiltrate our base and take out our men!? Don't you know who we are-" Marcus says before screaming in pain as Saurus suddenly appears beside him and punches him to the floor.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm hungry and tired, so let's finishes this already." Saurus says as he looks up, and his eyes widen in recognition as he saw Kale hiding behind his chair. "Wait, I remember you! You used to be the henchman of an old gang that I took out 2 years ago! What was their name again?"

"T-The Black Wolfes," Kale lamely answered as Saurus snaps his fingers.

"That's right! Hey, didn't you say that if I let you go, you will give up your life of being a criminal?" Saurus asked with a serious look as Kale gulped.

"...Y-Yeah."

"So, you lied to me,"

"...Yes." Kale squeaked out as Saurus slowly walks over to him.

"You know what this means, right?" Saurus asked as he transforms into his Hybrid Dinosaur Form and unleashed his claws.

"P-Please, don't kill me!" Kale says, covering his face as Marcus stood up and pulled out his gun.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Marcus says as Saurus slowly turns to him. "If you don't leave my boss alone, I will call every employer we have and unleash them on Beach City!" Marcus yelled as he pulled out his phone. Saurus glares at him, his yellow eyes dangerously gleaming under the sunlight as Marcus smirks. "Yeah, not so tough now, are you? Now change back and kneeled down with your hands in the air. If you don't, I'll order them to kill everyone in Beach City!"

Images of Steven and the gems appeared on his mind as Saurus transforms back into his human form, and kneeled down as he raises his hands. Smirking, Marcus walks over to the young teen and points his gun at the back of Saurus head.

"Hmph, so much for the so-called demon child," Marcus says as he presses the trigger, waiting for brains to fly out...but nothing happened. Confused, Marcus looks down as he noticed that his gun was gone. "Wait, what? Where did my gun go!?" Marcus says, looking up only to see a Saurus pointing at him with his gun. "How did you-?"

"The first rule of Saurus warfare, always keep an eye out for the tail," Saurus says, his tail swishing behind him as he reared back his hand and knocked Marcus out with his gun. "Well, there's that," Saurus says as he turns to Kale. "And now for you," Saurus says as his tail disappeared.

"P-Please don't kill me, I will do anything!" Kale begged.

"I'm not going to kill you, you dingus," Saurus says while rolling his eyes as he tossed the gun away.

"Y-You're not?" Kale says with a shocked look as Saurus nods.

"I stopped killing a long time ago, not really my style anymore," Saurus says with a shrug as Kale blinks in confusion.

"So, if you're not here to kill me, then what do you want?"

"I want you to leave the Pizza family alone and turn yourself over to the police," Saurus ordered as Kale blinks again, before smirking as he started laughing.

"Well, why do I have to do that? If you're not going to kill me, then why should I listen to you?" He asked with an arrogant tone, before taking a few steps back as Saurus suddenly grew and transformed into his full dinosaur.

**"Oh, trust me. Some things are worse than death. Here, let me show you."** Saurus says with a dark smirk as he raised his hands and slowly walked towards him. Kale whimpered as he fell down and crawled away from a grinning Saurus as he screamed in terror.

* * *

"Help! Help!" Kale screams while running into the Police Department as he fell on his knees and raises his hands in surrender. "I'm turning myself in! Please take me away, just get me away from that monster!" Kale screams while pointing at a smirking Saurus, who was leaning by the door.

"He's all your's Officer," Saurus says as he walked away, leaving behind the confused police officers as they glanced at the shivering Kale and pulled out their handcuffs. Saurus hums a cheery tune as he skipped over to Fish Stew Pizza, and walked in.

"Hey, guys," Saurus says with a smile as Jenny popped out of the kitchen.

"Saurus! You're back!" Jenny says as the rest of her family showed up.

"And alive? What happened?" Kofi asked as Saurus shrugs.

"I interrogated Ryder into revealing where his boss was. Then I went over their lair, beat up all of their thugs, and took out the boss."

Seriously!?" Kofi asked, stupefied as Saurus nodded.

"Well, technically he turned himself in, but that's beside the point," Saurus says as his stomach grumbles. "Oh, that reminds me. I haven't eaten anything at all today, so I was wondering if I can have my pizza now." Saurus says as Kofi blinks at him.

"Pizza? Young man, for saving me, and our restaurant, you can have all the pizza you want! Free of charge!" Kofi says as Saurus eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, sir, you don't have to do this. I can just pay for my food." Saurus says, not wanting to take advantage of him.

"Nonsense, kid. From now on, you will have free pizza for life!" Kofi says as Nanefua showed up with a pizza box in her hands.

"Here's your pizza, young man. And don't worry, I kept it warm for you." The old woman says as she handed him the pizza.

"Thanks, mam. Well, if you're serious about this, then I guess it will be pretty rude of me to deny your offer, right?" Saurus asked as Kofi nodded. "Well, then who am I to say no. Thanks for the free pizza, see you guys later." Saurus says as he walked out of the restaurant while eating a slice of pizza as he made his way back to Steven's house.

"It looks great!" Steven says as he and the gems stared at the Together Breakfast they made that was twice the size of the one Steven made earlier on. "It's even more together and even more breakfast! Let's dig in!" Steven says as he and the gems stared at it with great concern and were unwilling to eat it. "...I don't think I can eat this."

"Let's order a pizza," Amethyst says as Steven and Pearl agrees.

"It _did_ try to kill us," Garnet says as Steven pulled out his phone and was about to call Fish Stew Pizza when suddenly Saurus showed up with a pizza box in his hands.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Saurus says as the Crystal Gems stared at him.

"Uh, you mind sharing that pizza with us?" Amethyst asked as Saurus nodded.

"Sure, dig in," Saurus says as he walks in, and noticed the Together Breakfast. "What happened to your breakfast, Steven?"

"You don't want to know. Anyway, did you did anything interesting this morning?" Steven asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Eh, not really, Saurus says as Steven nodded, and everyone went to eat except Pearl for some reason, but nobody paid no mind as they enjoyed their delicious meal.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed my first original chapter of Jurassic Universe because I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Anyway, ****as always, I will catch you all later.**


	5. Frybo

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Jurassic Universe! Admittedly, I wasn't so excited about writing this particular episode because well...Frybo creeps me out, and Steven gets naked...enough said...but I think I like how the chapter played out...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jurassic Universe Theme Song: **

**Garnet: We**

**Pear and Amethyst: Are **

**Saurus: The Crystal **

**Steven: Gems**

**All: We always save the day**

**Steven: And if you think we can't**

**Saurus: We'll always find a way**

**The gems: That's why the people of this world believe in...**

**Garnet!**

**Saurus!**

**Amethyst!**

**And Pearl...**

**And Steven!**

"Where are you?" Steven says, peering through a pile of laundry in the living room as he shakes his head. "You're a mess, Steven."

"Hey, Steven. What are you doing?" Saurus asked while walking into the house as Steven turned to him, his lower body hidden from view.

"I'm looking for my pants. Have you seen them?" Steven asked as Saurus shakes his head.

"Afraid not, buddy," Saurus says just as Pearl suddenly appeared as she runs towards the kitchen while holding a bubble full of shards.

"I know I had eight," Pearl mumbles to herself before noticing the boys. "Hey, Steven, Saurus, have you boys seen a Gem shard anywhere?"

"Nope. I was outside doing my morning training." Saurus says.

"No, but have you seen my pants?" Steven asked while stepping out of the laundry pile, revealing that he was only wearing his shirt and underwear. "They're also important."

"Steven...where's your pants?" Saurus asked with a sweatdrop as he looks away from the half-naked kid.

"I told you, I lost them."

"Then why aren't you wearing your other pants?"

"Because they're dirty."

"Well, cover yourself up, man. I don't want to see you in your tidy whities."

"Kids, focus! I must find these shards before anything bad happens! These shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gems throughout history to create-blah, blah, blah..." Pearl explained as the boys tuned her out.

_"They weren't in the kitchen either, maybe they're under my bed? No, wait, I looked there too. And then Saurus walked in..." _Steven thought to himself as he wondered where his missing pants were.

_"Man, I never noticed how huge Pearl's nose is. It takes up half of her face!"_ Saurus thought to himself amusedly.

"...semi-sentient drone soldiers with the capacity to follow basic orders. Gems once created an army of these drones, but blah blah blah..." Pearl continued explaining as Steven panicked.

_"Pearl! Oh jeez, she's really explaining something important."_ Steven thought to himself as he turned to look at Saurus and noticed that he was staring at Pearl with a focused look. _"Oh, man, Saurus is really paying attention. I will look like an idiot in front of Saurus if I ask Pearl to repeat herself again, I guess I have to play it cool and pretend that I was listening."_

_"Hmmm...nope, even if I squint my eyes, her nose still looks big. She should really have someone check that out." _Saurus thought to himself before noticing that Pearl was talking, and Steven was paying close attention to her. _"Shit, was Pearl saying something important? Damm, I can't ask Pearl to repeat herself again because then I will look like a moron in front of Steven. I guess I have to pretend that I was listening to her the entire time." _Saurus thought to himself as he and Steven nodded to everything that Pearl was saying.

"...could become a monster. That's why it's very, _very_ important it's keep away from any kind of garment. If you see it, bring it to me right away. I'm going to check in town." Pearl says, before leaving the house as Saurus awkwardly waved at her goodbye.

"Right, got it. Whatever you say." Saurus says as Steven tugs on his shirt.

"Hey, can you help me find my pants?" Steven asked as Saurus sighs.

"Sure, buddy. But first, let's find you some pants to wear in the meantime." Saurus says as Steven nodded, before noticing his pants walking around as he gasped.

"That's unusual!" Steven yelled before chasing after his trousers. "Come on, we used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together!" Steven says while running after his pants all over his house as Saurus watched the scene with a sweatdropped.

"Why is this not the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life?" Saurus asked himself as Steven finally catches up with his pants and pounces on them.

"Gotcha now, pants!" Steven says as he puts on his pants and stands up proudly. "_I_ wear the pants in this relationship!" He says as Saurus chuckled.

"Nice pun, dude." He says as Steven smiled.

"Thanks." He says as his pants started wriggling.

"So, do you know why your pants came to life?" Saurus asked as Steven shrugs.

"Don't know. Never happened to me before." Steven says as he checks his pants and noticed something weird in his pocket. "Wait, what's this?" Steven says as he reached into his pocket and takes out a Gem shard. "It's a...thingie!" Steven says, unsure what it was, as his pants stopped wriggling

"It's a shard...wait a minute, didn't Pearl mention something about looking for a Gem shard?" Saurus says as the shard glows and tugs on Steven's shirt. Thinking quickly, Saurus looks around and grabs a nearby sock as he grabs the shard from Steven's hand and puts the shard inside.

"Nice thinking, Saurus," Steven says as Saurus smirked.

"Anytime." He says before yelping as the sock animates and repeatedly smacks him in the face. "Ow, ow, ow...STOP IT!" Saurus screamed, his face briefly growing scales as the sock obeyed his command, and went lifeless.

"Whoa, it followed what you said," Steven says as Saurus stared at the sock curiously.

"I guess it did. Anyway, we should take this to Pearl." Saurus says, handing the sock to Steven, who puts it in his cheeseburger backpack.

* * *

"Hey, Pearl! Pearl!" Steven yelled while looking around the boardwalk with Saurus as he was wearing a pink hoodie, and yellow rubber boots with duck designs. "She must still be looking for my pants," Steven says to himself as he turned to Saurus. "Where do you think she should be?" Steven asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Don't know," Saurus says, now wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots. "But, we got to find her quick before-Ugh!" He says before yelping as he bumped against someone and fell on the floor.

"Saurus!" Steven worriedly yelled as he helped Saurus stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked as the older teen nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He says before turning to address the person he bumped against too. "Hey, man. Next time watch where you-AAAAAHHHHH! What the fuck is that!?" Saurus screamed in horror while falling on the ground as Steven nervously looks to where he was pointing, but calms down once he realized who it was.

"Saurus, calm down, there's nothing to be scared about. It's just Peedee working." Steven says as Peedee turned to them.

Peedee is short in stature with brown eyes and has blond, wavy hair that resembled Steak Fries. He is also missing an upper tooth. Currently, he is wearing a mascot costume that resembles fries. But his usual outfit consists of a white tank top, cargo shorts, and yellow slip-on sandals. His full name is Peedee Fryman.

"Steven! Thank goodness your here! I need your help!"

"What do you need?" Steven asked as just as a flock of seagulls appeared as they assaulted Peedee.

"Ah, they're here! Get them away! Help me!" Peedee yelled while waving his arms around as Steven gained a determined look.

"Don't worry, we're here to help! Right, Saurus?" Steven says, before blinking in confusion as he noticed Saurus slightly trembling on the ground with a terrified look on his face. "Uh, Saurus? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course, I'm fine. W-Why wouldn't I be?" Saurus shakily says while standing up as Peedee takes off the head of the costume and swings it at the seagulls, chasing them away.

"I'm _not_ fries!" Peedee screamed while huffing as his father, Mr. Fryman, comes out of the Beach Citywalk Fries to see what was going on.

"Gah, where's your face, Frybo? Being part of the Fryman family means you got to sell fries." Mr. Fryman says as Peedee gave him a blank look. "...and be my son, which you are!" Mr. Fryman says as Peedee rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So, you're already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo!" He says, before going back into the building as Peedee angrily clenches his fist.

"I'm Pee-" The kid didn't have time to finish his sentence as his dad closes the door. "-dee..."

"Hey, Peedee!" Steven cheerfully says, oblivious to Peedee's mood as the kid sighs.

"When I told my dad, I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business. I didn't think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume," Peedee says grumbly as he puts the head back on, and turned to Steven. "Things used to be different, Steven, nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland."

"Oh, Frybo, you're hilarious," Steven says, thinking that his friend was joking as Peedee sighs.

"I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without _me_ in it," Peedee says as a lightbulb appeared over Steven's head, and he smirked.

"Maybe it can, Peedee. Maybe it can..." A few minutes later, we see Steven donning the Frybo outfit as he and Peedee looked excited while Saurus seems uneasy. "Hey, look at me! I'm Frybo! Check me out, Saurus!" Steven says as Saurus took a few steps back.

"T-That's nice, Steven," Saurus says as Steven was about to sing, but got attacked by a swarm of seagulls. "Ah! Help!" Pushing his fear aside for a moment, Saurus went to help Steven take off the costume as the older teen throws it at the ground and looks at it hauntingly.

"Well, that didn't work," Steven says before looking at Saurus as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I got an idea! You can wear the costume, Saurus! With your powers, you can fend off the seagulls easily." Steven says as Saurus face blanched at the thought of wearing that costume.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Steven," Saurus says as Steven went to pick up the costume.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine," Steven says, throwing the costume at him as the older teen screamed and ran behind a lamppost. "Saurus!" Steven worriedly yelled as he ran over to his friend.

"What's wrong with your friend, Steven?" Peedee asked.

"I don't know," Steven says before turning to his friend as he comforted him. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as Saurus shakes his head, and his body started quivering.

"T-That thing jumped at me, Steven! It tried to eat my soul!" Saurus screamed as Steven blinked.

"Saurus...are you afraid of the Frybo costume?"

"W-What?! No! I'm not afraid of that goofy mascot!" Saurus says while looking away as Steven eyed him suspiciously and ran off to grab Frybo's head as he showed it to Saurus. "Aah! Get that thing away from me!" Saurus shouted while hugging the lamppost in fear so tight that the metal bent.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. No one here is forcing you to wear the costume." Steven soothingly says while throwing away Frybo's head as Saurus calmed down.

"I don't think your friend will be able to wear the Frybo costume," Peedee says as Steven nodded. After calming down, Saurus composed himself as he lets go of the broken lamppost and stands up as he coughs.

"Sorry, about that guys. I...really don't like that Frybo costume." Saurus says while looking away as he blushed in embarrassment over his behavior.

"It's okay, Saurus," Steven says while patting his friends back.

"So, what now?" Peedee asked as Steven thought carefully, and got another idea. Steven grabbed the Gem shard from his backpack as he then drops it inside the Frybo costume. The boys stared at Frybo expectantly as the costume beings to shake, and animate itself as it rolls away.

"Whoa!" Peedee says, amazed as Saurus shivered.

"Whoa, is not the word I use," Saurus says as Frybo rolls around aimlessly.

"Stop!" Steven commanded as Frybo compels and stopped rolling.

"Unbelievable! Get up!" Peedee commanded as Frybo positions itself upright.

"Do a little dance!" Steven says as Frybo creates legs out of fries, scaring the heck out of Saurus and creeping out the boys as Frybo started dancing weirdly. "Hey, this is fun! Saurus, you should try it out!" Steven says as Saurus cringed and hugs himself.

"Yeah, no, thanks."

"Woah, ho, all right!" Mr. Fryman exclaimed, coming out of the building to observe as Peedee hides behind Steven. "It's about ti-I mean, good job, buddy! That's what I'm talking about, Frybo, ha, ha. Keep it up!" Peedee's father says as he went back into the building, and Frybo stops dancing.

"That work?" Saurus says in disbelief as Peedee laughs.

"Free! I'm free! You got the job, Frybo! Shake on it!" Peedee says while holding out his hand as Frybo picks him up and literally shakes him.

"Ha, ha, he got jokes!" Steven said as Saurus went to help Peedee.

"Frybo, stop! Let him go before he throws up." Saurus says as Frybo drops Peedee on the ground, and waits for further instructions. "Are you okay, Peedee?" Saurus asked while helping him stand up as Peedee looks nauseated but otherwise looks fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peedee says before turning to Frybo. "Just go and make people eat fries!" Peedee commanded as Frybo rapidly nodded, spraying the kids with fries much to their disgust as he runs off. "Yes! Let's go and be kids!" Peedee yelled as he grabbed the boy's hands and ran off.

* * *

At the Funland Arcade, we see Steven, Peedee, and a reluctant Saurus, riding on their seahorse, jellyfish, and starfish ride, respectively as Peedee looked excited.

"Oh, man! I can't wait for this!" Peedee says as Steven turned to Saurus, still worried for his friend.

"Hey, Saurus? Are you feeling any better?" Steven asked, still worried for his friend as Saurus smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, I feel great! Especially without that creepy Frybo around," Saurus says before looking down at his Starfish ride curiously. "You know, I've seen this all the time in my travels, but I've never been on one."

"Really? How come?" Steven asked as Saurus shrugs.

"I never really had a reason to ride one." He says as Peedee smiled.

"Well, you're going to love it, trust me," Peedee says just as their rides began to move. Peedee was full of joy at first but quickly becomes disappointed as his seahorse ride came to a stop.

"Well, that was surely exciting." Saurus sarcastically says as he had a bored look on his face.

"I know, right?" Steven cheerfully says, oblivious to his sarcasm as he noticed Peedee's depressed look. "Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked as Peedee sighs.

"This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash. I feel like there's just no point to it, you know what I mean?" Peedee asked Steven, who shakes his head.

"Yeah, I understand, kid," Saurus says, getting off his ride as the others did the same. "Growing up, I never really had a normal childhood like the other kids. So when I was finally allowed to have fun, playing little kid games like this never really appealed to me. It just seems...childish. No offense, Steven." Saurus says as Steven waves it off. "Anyway, you're probably feeling like your too old for these kiddy rides, right?" Saurus says as Peedee nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem as fun as I remember, maybe I should go back to work. What do you think?" Peedee asked as Saurus shrugs.

"Hey, if you want to go back to work that's fine, go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Saurus says as Peedee was about to run off, but Saurus continued talking. "But remember that you are still a kid and needs to have fun every once in a while. Maybe not in the seahorse ride, but maybe something else. You know what I mean?" Saurus says as Peedee nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for the advice, Saurus." Peedee says just as a distant scream was heard.

"What was that?" Saurus asked.

"It came from the fry shop!" Peedee yelled as he runs off, and the rest followed. After a few minutes of running, the gang had arrived at the boardwalk just in time to see civilians running for their lives as big yellow tendrils sprouted out of the fry shop.

"What's going on!?" Peedee asked, panicking as the yellow tendrils grabbed a few civilians that were running away and dragged them inside.

"Saurus!" A female voice yelled out as Saurus turned around, and was surprised to see a familiar figure running towards him.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Saurus asked as a frightened Jenny caught up to him while panting in exhaustion.

"I-I was here with my friends eating some fries when suddenly this thing showed up and started forcing everyone to eat fries! He almost choked me to death!" Jenny screamed while hyperventilating a bit.

"Hey, hey, Jenny, look at me," Saurus says as Jenny looked down at him, and he smiled at her assuredly. "It's fine. Whatever it is, me and my friends will handle it." Saurus says as Jenny smiled at him in gratitude.

"Thanks, Saurus," Jenny says before noticing Steven and Peedee staring at her curiously. "Oh, hello. I'm a friend of Saurus. We met yesterday, my name is Jenny Pizza. Nice to meet you." Jenny says while holding out her hand as Steven shook it.

"Steven Universe."

"Peedee Fryman," Peedee says as he shook hands with her as well.

_"Why does everyone in this town have weird last names?"_ Saurus thought to himself before getting his head back into the game. "Now that we introduce ourselves, let's go and see what's going on," Saurus says as everyone, minus Jenny nodded, and peered inside the building. The boys watched in horror/shock as Frybo captured people with his fry-like tendrils and forced them to eat fries.

"Please, no more fries!" Mr. Smiley pleaded, but Frybo ignored him and shoved fries down his throat. Saurus growled at the sight, forgetting his fear for a second as he marched up to Frybo.

"That's enough, Frybo! Put him down before I make you!" Saurus yelled as Frybo slowly turns around, revealing veins protruding all over his creepy face. "...Please..." Saurus whimpered as Frybo backhanded Saurus so hard that he flew out of the window and landed next to Jenny outside.

"Oh my god, Saurus! Are you okay?" Jenny asked, helping him stand up as he nodded shakily.

"Yeah, peachy." Saurus sarcastically says before his eyes widen. "Kids! Look out!" Saurus yelled just as Frybo hurls Lars at them, and the kids instinctively ducked as Lars landed next to them.

"I don't even like fries!" Lars yelled while spitting out fries as he runs away.

"Why isn't he listening!?" Peedee asked

"I don't know!" Steven says as Jenny looks at them, confused.

"Wait, what do you mean he's not listening." She says as the boys winced.

"W-Well, we may have accidentally caused this mess," Saurus sheepishly says as Jenny's eyes widen.

"What!? How!?"

"Well-" Saurus says before getting interrupted as Mr. Fryman emerges from the back of the shop.

"Peedee! Where's all this coming from!?" Mr. Fryman asked as Saurus turned to Jenny.

"I will tell you later," Saurus says as Peedee peeped over the counter.

"Dad?" Peedee says as Frybo growls and captures Mr. Fryman with its tendrils.

"Ah, I get it, I pushed you too hard! I thought you wanted to be as good as a Fryman as you could be! You're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is, you're a valued member of Fryman Brothers Incorporated and all its affiliates!" Peedee was touched by his father's statement as Frybo picks Mr. Fryman off the ground and shoves fries into his mouth.

"Dad!" Peedee screamed, breaking into tears as he tries to lung though the window, but Jenny stops him.

"Whoa, hold on, kid! You get in there, and that thing will kill you!"

"But my dad-"

"Don't worry, Peedee," Saurus says as he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a determined smile. "Everything's going to be okay just let me handle this!" He says before looking up at Jenny and Steven. "Jenny, make sure that Peedee doesn't escape and hurt himself." He says as Jenny nodded. "Steven, get the gems while I deal with Frybo," Saurus says as Steven nodded and ran off.

"Okay, Saurus! Do your thing!" Jenny says as Saurus turned to Frybo and paled a bit at the sight of him.

"R-Right, I'll go do t-that." Saurus stammered as he ran into the fry shop. "H-Hey! Put Mr. Fryman or e-else!" Saurus stuttered again as he tried to transform...but strangely enough, nothing happened. Confused, Saurus tries to will the transformation to happen, but no matter how hard he tried, he was still stuck in his human form. "Uh oh," Saurus says as Frybo chucked Mr. Fryman at Saurus, and sends them flying out of the building.

"Dad!" Peedee screamed as he went to check on his dad

"Saurus!" Jenny yelled as she went to check on Saurus. "What's wrong? Why didn't you transform?"

"I...I can't." Saurus mumbles as Jenny stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I need to be angry enough to transform, but I-I'm too scared, Jenny," Saurus confessed while bowing his head in shame as Jenny stared at him surprised.

"Seriously!? I understand that Frybo is a litter terrifying. But I saw you beat up a gang and take down a crime organization yesterday! How could you be scared?" She asked as Saurus was about to retort, but a voice spoke up.

"Saurus!" Pearl screamed while jumping in with Steven as she still held the bubble full of shards. "Are you okay?" She asked as Saurus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Saurus as Pearl sighs in relief, before giving the boys a stern look.

"Boys, did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?"

"...Yes."

"Didn't you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and man, _many_ deaths!?"

"...No." The boys confessed as Pearl sighs in irritation.

"Oh, boys," Pearl says before turning to Jenny.

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Steven and this for me?" Pearl says as Jenny nodded, and Pearl handed her the bubble full of shards. "Good, now come on, Saurus. Let's stop this evil creature." Pearl says as Saurus laughs nervously.

"Yeah, about that...I can't transform."

"WHAT!?" Pearl and Steven exclaimed as Jenny nodded.

"It's true. Saurus is too scared by Frybo to transform."

"Seriously!?" Pearl says, exasperated as she sighs. "Fine, I will deal with this. Saurus, stay here." Pearl says as she summons her spear and jumps on top of a table as she throws the spear at Frybo, and it impales itself into Frybo's eyes.

"Nice hit!" Saurus says as Pearl smiled proudly, before yelping as Frybo spewed ketchup and mustard from its impaled eye and it lands on Pearl's face.

"Pearl!" Steven yelled as he rushes towards Pearl.

"Ugh, the ketchup...the mustard! It's everywhere, I can't see!" Pearl says while trying to scrub off the gooey mess from her eyes.

"Daaaaddd!" Peedee tearfully cried as he tried to wake up his father, who was knocked out from the colliding with Saurus. Frybo emerges from the building with Pearl's spear still stuck in his eye as he approaches the Fryman's. Mr. Fryman regains consciousness while Peedee grabs a broke plank and confronts Frybo.

"Go away!" Peedee screamed while swinging at Frybo.

"Peedee?" Mr. Fryman says while getting up.

"You're awful! I hate you! I _always_ hated you!" Peedee yelled with tears in his eyes as his father gave him a shocked look.

"Wait, you've always hated Frybo?" He says as Frybo disarms Peedee, causing him to fall back towards Mr. Fryman, who catches him as Frybo slowly approached them.

"Hey, Saurus, anytime you need to transform, now is the time!" Jenny yelled.

"I'm trying!" Saurus yelled back as he grunted, and a few scales grew on his skin, but not much else happened. "Dammit!" Saurus cursed, frustrated at himself for not being able to transform. Steven was about to comfort him when suddenly he noticed the bubble full of shards sitting nearby as he got an idea.

"Don't worry, Saurus. I will handle this." Steven says as he popped the bubble containing the shards and grabbed as many shards as he can.

"Steven, what are you-" Saurus didn't have time to finish his question as Steven stripped himself into his underwear, and plants each shard's on his garments. Animating his socks, pants, shirt, jacket, and shoes as they stood beside him. "Oh, now, I see, good plan." Saurus complimented as Steven smiled.

"Thanks," Steven says before turning to the animated mascot. "Hey, Frybo!" Steven screamed, alerting Frybo of his presence as the Fryman family smiled.

"Steven!" They cheered as Steven put a fry in his mouth and smirked. "Get to safety, I will handle things from here," Steven says as they nodded and ran off as they stood next to Jenny and Saurus. "Your move," Steven says to Frybo while eating the fry as the animated mascot charged at him. "Attack!"

Steven commanded his garments as his shirt and pants leap in to intercept Frybo as they delivered a punch/kick combo to Frybo's face. Sending him crashing on the ground as Steven's jacket and socks held Frybo down by his arms while Steven's shirt and pants held him down by his feet. Steven's shoes leaped in the air as they landed on Frybo's face and started stomping on his eyes. Agitated, Frybo summoned his tendrils to grab each of Steven's garments as he threw them off, and they crashed landed on the ground. Losing the shards inside them as Steven's garments went stiff and turned lifeless again.

"My army! I guess I have no choice. Underwear go-" Steven says before getting muffled by Frybo as he grabbed the young boy his neck and started strangling him.

"Steven!" Peedee screamed as Saurus growled angrily.

"Hey! Let him go, you bastard!" Saurus yelled as Jenny noticed a few scales growing out of his skin and smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, poor, little Steven! If only you weren't too much of a coward to fight Frybo, then none of this would be happening!" Jenny says, overdramatically as Saurus freezes, and slowly turned to her.

"...What did you call me?" Saurus says ominously as his eyes flashed yellow.

"You heard me," Jenny says with a smirk as she casually looks at her nails. "Yesterday, you were happily beating those thugs up without trouble, but now that a real monster showed up. You're too much of a chicken to transform," Jenny says, not noticing Saurus body trembling in anger as green scales appeared all over his body. "I mean you had to send in a 10-year-old to fight for you, how embarrassing is that! A kid with the power to transform into a lizard man is petrified at the sight of a mascot! Man, what a coward!" Jenny says before laughing as Saurus growled and transformed into his full dinosaur form.

**"Call me a coward again, and I will cut off that smart tongue of yours and shove it up yours-"** Saurus says before blinking as he noticed that he had transformed and that Jenny was grinning at him smugly. **"Oh, I see what you did. Quite clever."** Saurus complimented as Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, now beat him up," Jenny says while pointing at Frybo as Saurus grins.

**"With pleasure," **Saurus says as he walked over to an unsuspecting Frybo and grabbed his shoulder. **"Hey, french fry!" **Saurus yelled as Frybo turned around, only to be sucker-punched by Saurus as he landed on the side of the boardwalk.** "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"** Saurus says with a grin as he grabbed Steven mid-air and set him next to Jenny. **"You fought well, Steven, but let me take care of things from now on," **

"But, Saurus, aren't you afraid to fight Frybo by yourself?" Steven asked as Saurus sighs and bends down to Steven's eye level.

**"Yeah, I am, but I'm even more scared of losing you, Steven,"** Saurus says before looking at Jenny. **"You two, Jenny. I know we only met yesterday, but I consider you as well as Steven, my friends."** Saurus says as Steven and Jenny smiled, but the touching scene was ruined as Frybo appeared, and roared as Saurus stood up. **"I should go and handle that before anyone else gets hurt,"** Saurus says as he turned to Frybo and glared at him coldly. **"Okay, it's you and me now,"** Saurus says as Frybo roared at him with ketchup and mustard flying out of his mouth, but Saurus wasn't scared anymore as he roars back and charges at him.

The two goliaths drawback their fists as they threw a punch, and the moment their fists touch, it caused a small shockwave to appear as it blew everyone back. Saurus growled at Frybo as the demonic mascot used his tendrils to grab Saurus arm and pulled the dinosaur hybrid towards him before slamming him to the ground. Frybo then proceeds to punch his face over and over again, until Saurus had enough as he used his large jaws to bite his hand and tore it off. Frybo squealed in pain as Saurus smacked his lips, and grinned as he realized Frybo's limbs were literally made of fries.

**"Ooh, tasty."** Saurus mocked as Frybo paled and tried to run away, but it was too late as Saurus ran to him at speeds not possible for someone his size and punch through his stomach.

Jenny's eyes widen at the brutal display as she covered Steven's eyes, and Mr. Fryman did the same with his son as they watched Saurus furiously ripping Frybo's limps off before ripping out his hair as he ate them as well. After gulping a few fries, Saurus decided that he was done fooling around as he grabbed Frybo and lifted him off the floor as he ripped him in half. Jenny and Mr. Fryman watched in shock with their mouths wide open as Saurus drops the lifeless corpses on the ground, and transformed back to normal as he smiled widely.

"Oh, man! I feel so much better!" Saurus cheerfully says as Jenny and Mr. Fryman eyed him warily. "You know when they say that facing your fears is the right way to overcome them? Well, they were right! I don't think I'm afraid of mascots anymore!" Saurus happily says as Steven runs up to him.

"Saurus, that was awesome! You defeated Frybo and faced your fear!" Steven says as Saurus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Guys!" Jenny yelled while pointing at the two halves of Frybo's lifeless body that was stitching back together.

"I got it," Saurus says as he was about to approach Frybo, but Steven stops him.

"No, you have done enough. Let me handle this," Steven says as he jumps on top of Frybo and rips out the Gem shard from his cheese-filled mouth. Frybo suddenly went stiff as he dropped back on the ground and went lifeless.

"Steven! Saurus! Are you boys, alright?" Pearl says, still blinded from the ketchup/mustard as she touches Mr. Fryman's face.

"They're alright, miss. If anything, the boys saved the day." Jenny says while wiping the sauce from Pearl's face as the boys smiled proudly at each other.

* * *

A few hours later, we see Saurus, in his full dinosaur form, dragging Frybo's costume across the beach as Steven, still in his underwear, and the others look on.

"You were great, Frybo." Mr. Fryman tearfully says as Peedee comforted his dad. He may not like the Frybo costume, but he knew his dad cared about it so much.

**"No, he wasn't,"** Saurus says as he throws Frybo on a makeshift raft in the ocean carelessly, and transforms back to normal.

"...The kids today just didn't understand." Mr. Fryman continued, pretending Saurus didn't say anything. "Now, they never will."

"Weren't people scared of it before he attacked them?" Pearl says.

"Yeah, that thing freaked me out when I was a kid," Jenny says.

"I may have gotten over my phobia, but I'm still slightly scared of it," Saurus says as Steven shushes them.

"It's time...to send him off. Son, would you like to do the honor?" Mr. Fryman says while handing Peedee the light as the young kid nodded and sets Frybo on fire as Pearl, using the end of her spear, pushes it out to sea. "As greasy in death...as he was in life." Mr. Fryman says with a depressed look on his face as Peedee looked up to him, uncomfortable.

"Dad? Umm...I'll...Are you going to get another costume?" Peedee asked as Saurus glared at Mr. Fryman.

"You better not!" Saurus yelled as Steven elbows him.

"No, son. I don't need another Frybo." Mr. Fryman says as he smiled proudly and hugged his son. "I got the Fry man!" He says as Peedee smiled at his father.

"Guys, I think our work here is done," Steven says, striking a heroic pose as he was still in his underwear.

"Steven, I love you, buddy, but seriously, put on some pants!" Saurus yells as Steven smiled sheepishly and went to find his clothes.

"Well, that was definitely a traumatic experience," Jenny says to Saurus as the young teen.

"Yep, today was weird. But, I'm happy that I lost my fear of large mascots." Saurus says as Jenny gave him a weird look.

"Hey, why were you so afraid of Frybo, anyway?" Jenny asked as Saurus winced and looked away.

_(Flashback)_

_"Send him in." A man says, his face hidden in the shadows as he stood an empty room that has only one chair and a large TV. After a few minutes of waiting, two large guards walked into the room as they dragged in a 4-year-old Saurus, who snarled at everyone around him as he wore a long white gown that reached to his knees. The man smiled in amusement over Saurus's actions as the guards strapped the young hybrid into the chair and left the room._

_"Hello, Subject 0007. How are you feeling today?" The man asked as Saurus growled at him and tried to bite him. "Oh, oh, oh, so close! You almost got me! You almost got-Ah!" The man says playfully before yelping as Saurus took a bite out of his hand and ripped out one of his fingers. "You little shit!" __Saurus smirked as he spits out the man's finger, and gave him a bloody grin. The man was about to strike him until suddenly an idea popped into his head as he smirked and calmly puts his hands behind his back. __"Okay, Subject 0007. If you're feeling grumpy today, I think it's time for a time out." He says as Saurus eyes widen in fear and shake his head. "Oh, what's that? You don't want a time out?" He says as Saurus nodded eagerly. "Well, if you don't want a time out, all you have to say is 'Please, don't give me a time out, sir.'."_

_"P-Ple-ease, d-do-" Saurus stuttered as he hasn't learned how to talk in full sentences yet._

_"Oh, you do want a time out? Why didn't you say so?" The man says with a smirk as he grabbed the TV remote._

_"N-No!" Saurus protested, but the man ignored him as he turned on the tv and it showed an image of...Barney the Dinosaur?_

**_I love you_**

**_You love me_**

**_We're a happy family_**

**_With a great big hug_**

**_And a kiss from me to you_**

**_Won't you say you love me too_**

**_I love you_**

**_You love me_**

**_We're best friends like friends should be_**

**_With a great big hug_**

**_And a kiss from me to you_**

**_Won't you say you love me too_**

_"Enjoy." The man says while laughing as he leaves the room and closed the door. __Saurus whimpered as he thrashed against the bonds, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free. Saurus then attempted to transform, but the image of Barney's soulless eyes froze him on the spot as he cried._

_"Mama!" Saurus wailed in agony as Barney's annoying song echoes across the room._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Uh, you don't want to know," Saurus ominously says as Jenny shrugs.

"Well, alright, then. I'm going back home to forget this day ever happened." Jenny says, walking off. "If you ever want to hang out, just swing by Fish Stew Pizza, don't be a stranger!" Jenny says as Saurus smiled.

"I will! Bye, Jenny!" Saurus shouted as Pearl gave him a knowing look. "What?" Saurus asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" Pearl asked as Saurus nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Eww, gross! She's just a friend! Plus, she's way too old for me!" Saurus says as Pearl gave him a teasing grin.

"But you still think she looks cute, huh?" Pearl says as Saurus groans.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, I'm going home," Saurus says, running off as Pearl laughed.

* * *

**And, done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	6. Shape-Shifting Frenzy!

**Hey, guys! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted, but I was busy with my other stories. Anyway, I just finished watching the entire Steven Universe Future series, and well...I loved it, especially the season finale. I can never, ever, ever, EVER imagine Steven shattering a gem. At least, he brought Jasper back to life, but still...wow. Anyway, if you guys were wondering, I am planning on writing the Steven Universe Movie, as well as Steven Universe Future. I can't wait to write Spinel since she's arguably my favorite Steven Universe redeemed villain, and I especially can't wait to write Steven Universe Future.**

**Now, before we begin, I would like to say something to the Guest who keeps reviewing in all my stories about updating my Jurassic Universe story. Look, I'm flattered that you like my story so much, but you have to realize that I'm working on other stories as well as managing my college life. So, please bear with me and wait for me to update this story.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jurassic Universe Theme Song: **

**Garnet: We**

**Pear and Amethyst: Are **

**Saurus: The Crystal **

**Steven: Gems**

**All: We always save the day**

**Steven: And if you think we can't**

**Saurus: We'll always find a way**

**The gems: That's why the people of this world believe in...**

**Garnet!**

**Saurus!**

**Amethyst!**

**And Pearl...**

**And Steven!**

"Almost done!" Greg says while washing a van that had a giant head in the roof with a hose as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "How's it going with Mayor Dewey's head, Saurus?" Greg asked while looking up at Saurus, who was cleaning the fake head with a sponge and a bucket of water.

"It's going well, Mr. Universe," Saurus says while wearing a white tank top, that showed off his muscles, short black pants, and white sandals.

"That's great! Keep up the good work!" Greg says while giving him a thumbs-up as Saurus nodded, and went back to cleaning. "Man, would I kill to get that body," Greg whispered to himself, feeling slightly jealous at Saurus muscular body before shaking his head as he turned to his son, who was cleaning the van's tires. "Steven, get the hubcaps!"

"Hubbing it up!" Steven as he grabs a sponge and a bucket of water before washing the van's hubcaps vigorously.

"Hub it good! This is high-profile!"

"You mean cause it's the mayor's election-mobile?" Steven asked as Greg nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, and if we do this right, we might get some...political favors!" Greg says while wiggling his eyebrows as Saurus stared at him deadpanned while Steven looks confused.

"Yeah, no offense Mr. Universe, but I don't see that happening. You're just washing the man's van, it's not like your babysitting his daughter or something." Saurus says as Greg frowns at him playfully.

"Way to ruin my dreams, Saurus," Greg says as Saurus smiled at him innocently.

"Anytime."

"I'm not sure what you guys are talking about...but I like it!" Steven says, getting excited as he grabs a nearby hose and sprays the van, but the water arches over the vehicle and splashes Greg by accident. Greg laughs as he sprays Steven back, causing the young child to laugh as well as they started a water fight.

"Hey, hey, guys! Knock it off! We have to finish cleaning before the mayor shows up!" Saurus says as their response was spraying him in the face with water. "Okay, that's it!" Saurus says as he leaped out off the van, and transformed into his full dinosaur form as he grabs Steven and Greg in a headlock. **"Let's see how you like it?"** Saurus says as he used his tail to grab a hose and began spraying the two.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Greg says with a laugh as he tries to escape from Saurus hold, but the teen wouldn't budge.

"Saurus! This isn't fair! Stop it!" Steven says while giggling as Saurus gave him a savage smirk, and lets them go as he changes back.

"I hope this shows you two to never mess with Saurus-" Saurus says, before yelping as Greg and Steven grabs two buckets of cold water and dumps it on his head.

"Revenge!" Greg and Steven shouted as they high-fived each other, and they all laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice rang out as Saurus, and the others turned around and saw the Mayor of Beach City running towards them with a displeased look on his face.

The mayor of Beach City is a 40-year-old man with coral skin, a balding dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, and a long nose. His outfit consists of a light violet-gray coat with a beige collared shirt underneath, a dark-violet necktie, gray-brown pants, black socks, and chocolate-brown shoes. His name is William Dewey, the mayor of Beach City.

"I'm not paying you guys to wash my car so that you can goof off!" Bill says with an annoyed look as Saurus grinned, and stood up as he lazily leans against the mayor's van.

"Ah, don't be such a buzzkill, Mr. Mayor, we were just having some fun. Besides, your van is squeaky clean." Saurus says as he bangs his fist against the van, much to the man's horror.

"Be careful!" The mayor as he runs towards his van, and roughly pushes Saurus out of the way as he rubbed the spot where Saurus hit the van. "You could've hurt my baby," Bill says as Saurus growled at him, not liking being pushed around like that as Greg grabs the angry teen by his shoulders.

"Easy there, Saurus," Greg says, trying to calm him down as Steven frowned. Not liking Mayor Dewey being mean to his friend, so he did what any kid would do in his situation, and sprays Bill with his hose.

"Steven!" Greg shouted disapprovingly as Saurus laughed.

"Nice one, kid!" Saurus says as Greg glared at him.

"Don't encourage him!"

"Ugh!" Mayor Dewey says as he pulls out a napkin and tries to wipe the water off of himself. "UNIVERSE! CONTROL THESE KIDS!" The mayor ordered as Greg grabbed Steven by his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Hehe, I'm sorry about that, Mayor Dewey. If you want, this one's on the house." Greg says nervously as Saurus eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?! That's not fair! We spent all day washing that-" Saurus says before being muffled by Greg as the old man gave Mayor Dewey a sheepish smile.

"On the house, eh?" Mayor Dewey says as he turns his head to look at his van before turning to Greg as he flashed him his usual politician smile. "I like the way you do business, Universe." Bill says as he got into his van, and drove off as the fake head chanted 'Mayor Dewey!' over and over again.

"What a douche," Saurus says after escaping from Greg's hold as the older man raised an eyebrow at him.

"That douche just so happens to be the mayor of our town," Greg says as Saurus shrugs.

"Eh, I'm not scared of a politician. I've faced many of them in my travels...and had to kill some too." Saurus says under his breath as Steven popped up.

"Political favors~," Steven says as Greg and Saurus smiled.

"Ahh, you rascal!" Greg says as he picks his son up, and gave him a noogie as Steven laughs.

"Thanks for defending me, little dude. I really appreciate it." Saurus says while ruffling his hair as Steven smiled.

"But seriously enough with the hose fights! I will keep losing customers if you keep that up." Greg says as Steven pouted.

"Aw, okay," Steven says before yelping as he, Greg, and Saurus got sprayed with water.

"Steven seriously knock it off. You're ruining my hair." Saurus says while trying to pull back his long wet hair from covering his eyes as Steven shakes his head.

"That wasn't me," Steven says as he and the others turned around and saw a weird purple cat holding a running hose with her mouth.

"What the?" Greg says, confused.

"It's that a cat?" Saurus asked as the cat, weirdly enough, smiled at them mischievously, and sprayed them again. "Hey, cut it out!" Saurus says as he and the others began to run away from the strange feline, and the cat followed them.

"What is with this cat?!" Greg asked as the cat sprayed them with some water before dropping the hose as she chased after Saurus.

"Huh?! Why is she after me now!?" Saurus screams as he tried to shake off by running a little faster. But the little furball manages to easily keep up with him as she tackles him to the ground, and begins licking his face. "Ew! Gross! Get it off me!" Saurus says in disgust as he tries to push the cat off of him, but before he could. The cat's body was suddenly covered with a white glow, and before the young teen could react, the cat shape-shifted into Amethyst.

"Gotcha, dude!" Amethyst says with a shit-eating grin as Saurus stared at her surprised, before rolling his eyes at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now, can you get off me?"

"Aw, but I'm too comfortable to get off," Amethyst says while eyeing Saurus, somewhat seductively as Saurus blushed at words.

"Amethyst!" Steven yells as he and Greg ran towards them. Amethyst winks at the blushing Saurus before jumping off of him as she grins at the duo.

"Totally fooled you guys, didn't I?" Amethyst asked as Greg smiled hesitantly.

"You sure did, Amethyst," Greg says as Steven nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that was really cool, Amethyst!"

"Speak for yourself, Steven, you don't have Gem drool on your face," Saurus says grumbly while using a hose to wash off Amethyst drool off his face. "Thanks, Amethyst," Saurus says while glaring at her as she smiled at him innocently.

"You're welcome," Amethyst says as Steven smiled before frowning as he lifts his shirt and stares at his gem.

"I wish that I could shape-shift like you, Amethyst," Steven says sadly.

"You could probably learn," Amethyst says offhandedly as Steven and Saurus stares at her in surprise.

"I can?" Steven asked with an excited look.

"He can?" Saurus asked with a doubtful look.

"Of course, he can, he's got a gem," Amethyst says while pointing at Steven's gem as the boy pulled his shirt down.

"Well, yeah, but with him being organic, I figured that it would be impossible for him to shape-shift," Saurus says as Amethyst shrugs.

"Hey, you never know if he can unless he tries. I mean, he did summon his shield a few weeks ago." Amethyst says as Saurus nodded.

"True."

"Whup! Magic stuff!" Greg says with an alarmed look as he took a few steps back from the group. "Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?" Greg asked worriedly as the boys were quick to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Mr. Universe, nothing bad is going to happen," Saurus says as Steven nodded.

"Yeah, Dad, it's no big deal," Steven says as Greg nodded, and began to calm down, but then Amethyst butt in as she shape-shifted into Steven, and gave the startled man a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, it's fine," Amethyst says.

"Gah!"

* * *

After calming Greg down before he had a panic attack, the gang had regrouped the temple as Amethyst stood in the middle of the kitchen. Ready to show off-I mean demonstrate her shape-shifting abilities as she smirked at the boys.

"Alright, check it," Amethyst says as she shape-shifted into a dog, then a fox, then a small boat, and finally a rat.

"Awesome!" Steven says as Amethyst smiled at his compliment before noticing Pearl walking into the room as she grinned.

"Hey, Pearl!" She shouted, gaining Pearl's attention as Amethyst shape-shifted into a seal. "Arp, arp, arp!" Amethyst barked out as Steven laughs, and Saurus smiles in amusement while Pearl stares at her blankly.

"Do more!" Steven says as Amethyst shape-shifts into a wolf. "Aawooo!" She then shape-shifts into a tiger. "Rawr!" Amethyst roars out before transforming into Saurus. "Sup, guys," Amethyst says, mimicking Saurus voice as the boys laughed while Pearl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ha, ha, okay, I will admit, while I'm still annoyed with the whole licking my face thing. Your shape-shifting powers are quite impressive," Saurus admitted as his lookalike smiled at him.

"Thank you," Amethyst says as Pearl walks over to her.

"Amethyst, you're overdoing it," Pearl says as Amethyst rolls her eyes and leans against Saurus side.

"Uh, chill it, dude,"

"Just because you can shape-shift, doesn't mean you should." Pearl scolds as Amethyst gave her an annoyed look.

"Can you shape-shift?" Steven asked Pearl.

"Well, of course, I-" Pearl says before getting interrupted by Amethyst as she shape-shifts into Pearl.

"Well, of course, I can, I'm perfect," Amethyst says with a high-pitched voice before turning around as she begins smacking her butt. "WOMP! WOMP!" Amethyst says as Pearl shoves her to the side, and Amethyst tumbles away laughing.

"Anyway, all Gems can shape-shift, Steven," Pearl says before projecting a hologram of a Gem showing off her shape-shifting abilities. "We can turn into objects, people, animals, change parts of our bodies, etc. The bottom line is that we can turn into just about anything we want."

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't you, Garnet, and Amethyst use your shape-shifting abilities more in battle?" Saurus asked curiously.

"That's because overusing our shape-shifting capabilities will cause our physical forms to glitch out." Pearl says as she showed an image of the Gem's physical form destabilizing and caused her body to spazz out, much to the surprise of the boys as Pearl turned off her hologram. "So we only shape-shift when it's absolutely necessary," Pearl says before sweatdropping as Amethyst came in, still transformed into Pearl, and begins smacking her butt again.

"WOMP! WOMP!"

"Unless you were irresponsible like Amethyst," Pearl says as Saurus nodded understandably, and Steven beamed.

"That sounds so cool! I want to try them all!" Steven exclaimed as Pearl gives him a serious look.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Steven," Pearl says before leaving the house as Amethyst shape-shifts back into her normal self.

"Alright! Show me how to change into a huge lion!" Steven says while bouncing up and down in excitement as Saurus gave him an amused look, and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Steven, I know you're excited about discovering a new power and everything, but I think we should start things out slowly, and work our way up to the big stuff," Saurus says as Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Steven. You should start out with something easy before doing any fancy tricks." Amethyst says as Steven pouted in disappointment before smiling again as he looked up at Saurus and Amethyst.

"I think I understand. How about I try to transform into a cat? Just like how Amethyst did earlier." Steven says as Saurus smiled and ruffled his head.

"I think that's a good start, what do you think Amethyst?" Saurus asked as she nodded.

"Sure, that's fine, now follow my lead, Steven," Amethyst says as Steven nodded, and paid close attention as well as Saurus. "First, think of what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out." Amethyst as she shape-shifts into a cat. "See? Now your turn." Amethyst says as Steven looks a little unsure about her advice.

"Uh, okay," Steven says as he takes a deep breath and starts straining himself. "Caaaatttt...!" Steven says as Amethyst shakes her head.

"Nah, you're too tense. Just relax and feel it." Amethyst says as Steven nodded, and presses his fingertips against his temples.

"Feeelll iiiitttt…!" Steven says, concentrating greatly as Amethyst and Saurus stared at him with concern.

"Uh, if you're not ready, we can try later?" Amethyst asked as Steven shakes his head.

"No! I want to try this!" Steven says as he continued concentrating, but nothing was happening. "This isn't working," Steven says with a groan as he turns to Saurus. "Saurus, how do you transform?" Steven asked as Saurus stared at him in surprise, not expecting Steven to ask him that question as he rubs his neck nervously.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure if its the same as how Gems shape-shifts, but I transform into my Dinosaur State by feeling an intense feeling of pure anger and hatred," Saurus says nonchalantly as Steven, and Amethyst stares at him with surprised looks.

"Really?" Steven asked as Saurus nodded.

"So, do you feel angry every time you transform?" Amethyst asked while tilting her head as Saurus shakes his head.

"Not necessarily." He says as Steven and Amethyst stared at him, confused. "You see, at first, I could only transform when I'm really, really angry. But as I grew older and grew more experienced with my powers, I no longer need to feel extreme hatred to transform. Now, all I need to feel is a slight annoyance, and I'm all set." Saurus explained as Steven nodded thoughtfully, and looks at his hands.

"So, does that mean that I've to feel angry to transform like you?" Steven asked as Saurus thought carefully before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't think so, but I do think that Amethyst was on to something with her advice," Saurus says as Amethyst looks at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, but I think that instead of only feeling calm or angry at once, I think its best that Steven feels relaxed and tense at the same time," Saurus says as they stared at him confused. "Look, let me explain. Steven, come here." Saurus says as Steven walked over to him. "Close your eyes," Saurus says as Steven tilted his head confusedly. "Just do it, please," Saurus says as Steven nodded, and closed his eyes. "Take a deep breath, and let your body relax, Saurus says as Steven took a deep breath, and his body slowly grew relaxed. "Now, I want you to picture what you want to transform into, Saurus says as Steven begins thinking of turning into a cat. "Do you feel anything?" Saurus asked as Steven hums, and felt something rubble in his stomach.

"Yeah, I do...it feels really weird," Steven says as his gem begins to glow.

"That's good now like Amethyst said, try to shake the transformation out of your body. But instead of shaking, try forcing the transformation out," Saurus says as Steven nodded, and closed his eyes as he begins concentrating.

After a few seconds, nothing happened until Steven felt something originating from his gem as he flinches, and fell on the floor as his body began to glow. Steven groans in pain as he felt his body stretching and contorting around while his bones and organs rearranged themselves to suit his new form. Steven panted heavily as he feels like he was going to pass out at any minute. But then the pain disappeared as Steven shakily opened his eyes, and blinks in confusion as he saw the shock/surprise looks on his friends.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Steven asked as his voice seems to snap his friends out of their daze.

"I think you should look for yourself," Saurus says as he grabs a nearby mirror, and placed it in front of Steven as the young boy gasped in amazement.

"No way! I'm a cat!" Steven says while laughing in disbelief at his new form. Steven had become the mirror image of the cat that Amethyst transformed earlier...albeit his skin and fur were colored pink, and his gem was still residing on his bellybutton.

"This is so amazing! You look like a normal cat." Saurus says as he picks Steven up, and looked over his appearance. "Well, almost," Saurus says amusedly as Amethyst smiled at Steven.

"I got to admit, at first I didn't think it will work, but you manage to surprise me, little dude," Amethyst says while petting him as Steven purred from her petting, and Saurus sets him down.

"Think you can change back?" Saurus asked as Steven nodded, and closed his eyes in concentration as he slowly changed back into his normal form.

"This is so cool!" Steven says as Amethyst smiled proudly at Steven, and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"So, Steven, how does it feel to shape-shift for the first time? I bet it felt great, right?" She asked as Steven smiled uneasily.

"Uh...yeah, it felt great," Steven says as Saurus noticed his nervous smile, and gave him a suspicious look. "I want to shape-shift into more animals! What should I turn into now?" Steven says as Amethyst thought carefully.

"How about a fox?" Amethyst asked as Steven nodded, and begins to concentrate as he slowly transformed into a pink-furred fox.

"What else?" Steven asked.

"Well, how about transforming into a goat?" Amethyst suggested as Steven nodded, and slowly transformed into a goat.

"Tada!" Steven says with a grin before reverting back into his human form as he smiled at his friends. "Any more requests?" Steven asked as Saurus smiles at his enthusiasm while Amethyst begins bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Try to give me a high-five from across the room!" Amethyst suggested as Steven stared at her, confused.

"How?"

"Like this!" Amethyst says as she used her shape-shifting capabilities to stretch out her arm 10-feet ahead of her.

"I got to try that out!" Steven says as he closed his eyes and concentrated as he imagined his arm stretching away from his body, and threw out his hand.

"Whoa!" Saurus says while ducking from Steven's stretched-out hand as it zoomed across the kitchen, and reached towards Amethyst as Steven gave her a high-five.

"This is amazing!" Steven shouted in excitement while mentally sighing in relief that he didn't feel any pain from performing that stunt as he retracted his hand back into his body.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, Steven. I'm happy that you were able to master this ability without any difficulty." Saurus says as Steven smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, no difficulty," Steven says before perking up as he looked at his Gem with a huge smile. "This is the greatest day of my life! I've finally mastered one of my gem powers!" Steven screamed in exhilaration as Amethyst grinned.

"You should go and show your dad your new power, he's gonna freak out!" Amethyst says as Saurus frowned worriedly.

"Well, with how he reacted back at the car wash, I don't think-"

"I got to show my new power to my dad!" Steven shouted as he ran out of the house, and Saurus glared at the smirking Amethyst.

"You like to mess with people, don't you?" He asked as she shrugs.

"Yep, pretty much." She says as Saurus shakes his head, and followed after Steven.

* * *

"Dad! I'm back!" Steven yelled as he was running back to Greg's car wash and saw his dad sunbathing outside on a chair.

"Hey, schtu-ball," Greg says as Steven grinned.

"Check it out," Steven says as he closed his eyes and grunted as he slowly transformed into a cat. "Tada!" Steven says with a strained smile, only feeling slight discomfort from transforming again.

"Ah!" Greg screamed in surprise and slight fear as he fell off his chair and stared at his son in shock.

"I've shape-shifting powers now!" Steven says excitedly just as Saurus showed up.

"Hey, Greg. Sorry for not giving you a heads up, but Amethyst thought it would be funny to scare you." Saurus says.

"I-It's okay, Saurus," Greg says, still staring at his son as he looked over his cat body with a fascinated/uncomfortable look. "So, it's this like a thing that you can do now? You just can you shape-shift into anything you want? Like the Gems?" Greg asked as Steven turned back to normal, and thought carefully about what his father said.

"Well, so far, I've only transformed into animals and stretched out my arm. But I think I can transform into humans if I try," Steven says as Saurus looks apprehensive.

"Uh, Steven, you have been shape-shifting a lot now, maybe you need a-" Saurus says before getting interrupted by Steven as he transformed into a pink version of his dad.

"Wow! Look at me! I'm Dad!" Steven says as Greg stepped back in shock, and looks incredibly weirded out.

"U-Uh, that's a pretty cool trick, son," Greg says with a hesitant smile as Steven smiled at him before groaning as he held his head, and turned back to normal.

"Whoa, Steven, are you alright?" Saurus asked worriedly as Steven's headache disappeared, and he gave the teen a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got a little dizzy there." Steven says before beaming. "Anyway, I'm going to take this show on the road!" Steven says before running off as Saurus turned to Greg, who still looks incredibly freaked out.

"Don't worry, Mr. Universe, I will keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Saurus says as Greg sighs in relief.

"Thanks, Saurus, that makes me feel better. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to faint." Greg says before falling onto his chair as he passed out. Saurus stared at Greg confusedly before shrugging as he ran after Steven.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" Saurus yelled as he caught up to Steven, and gave the kid a worried look. "Hey, are sure you're alright? You took quite a dizzy spell there."

"Saurus, relax, there's nothing wrong with me, I just got a little dizzy that's all. Trust me, if I was feeling any real pain, I would tell you." Steven says as Saurus didn't look convinced, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, okay then," Saurus says as they reached towards the Big Donut, and Saurus was about to enter the store, but Steven stops him.

"Wait, before we go in, we _got_ to use my new powers to prank Sadie and Lars," Steven says as Saurus was about to protest, but the playful side of him couldn't resist messing with someone as he grinned, and nodded.

"I agree, and luckily for us, I have a plan," Saurus says as he bends down to Steven's eye level, and whispered into his ear. A few minutes later, Saurus walked into the store while carrying a pink raccoon in his arms as he saw Sadie and Lars standing behind the counter and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Saurus shouted, gaining the teenager's attention as they looked up to him.

"Hey, Saurus," Sadie says before she and Lars did a double-take as they stared at the small animal in Saurus arms in surprise/confusion. "Uh, Saurus, why are you carrying a raccoon in your arms?

"And why is it pink?" Lars asked as Saurus smiled.

"Oh, this is a raccoon that I saved earlier from being run over by a car. I was planning on releasing it to the wild, but the little guy seems to have taken a liking to me." Saurus says while discretely morphing his tail as it sneaked behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of whip cream.

"But why is it pink?" Lars asked as Saurus shrugged while sneakily using his tail to spray Steven's mouth with whip cream as the young child giggled under his breath.

"Oh, I don't know. But I have a theory that-AAAAHHH!" Saurus says before screaming in fake pain as Steven bit his arm, and Saurus dropped him on the floor as he clutched his bitten hand. "My arm!" Saurus says with tears of pain rolling down his face as Sadie was quick to run to his side while Lars stood there, looking surprised by what just happened.

"Saurus! Are you okay?" Sadie asked worriedly as Steven scurried across the room while looking rabid as he spewed whip cream out of his mouth.

"Oh, no! That thing has rabies!" Lars screams out in horror as Steven turned to him and grinned as he stalked towards the terrified teen. "No! No! Stay back! Sadie! Help!" Lars pleaded for help while backing away from the rabid-looking animal as Steven hissed at him.

"I'm coming, Lars!" Sadie screams before looking down at Saurus. "Don't worry, Saurus, we will get you the hospital in no time." She reassured the crying teen before glaring at the raccoon determinedly as she grabs a nearby broomstick, and ran after the pink-furred raccoon. "Get away from him!" Sadie screamed as she stood in front of Lars, ready to defend him as she twirled her broom around. Steven glared at her before smirking as he suddenly turned around and ran after Saurus. "No! Wait! Come back!" Sadie shouted as Steven ignored her, and leaped towards a terrified-looking Saurus as he landed on the teen's face.

"Oh, no! It's eating my face!" Saurus screamed as he fell on the floor and tried to shake off the rabid raccoon.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, Saurus!" Sadie says as she ran over to the young teen, and raised her broom. "Get away from him, furball!" Sadie screamed as she was about to whack away Steven when suddenly a bright glow covered the raccoon as Sadie shielded her eyes, and opened them again. Sadie felt her jaw dropped in shock as she saw Steven sitting on Saurus lap, and the boys were grinning at her mischievously.

"What the what?" Sadie and Lars said in surprise/confusion as the boys laughed.

"Ha, ha, we totally got you!" The boys said before giving each other a high-fives Sadie looks at them, bewildered.

"I-I, don't understand, Steven how did you-"

"It's a new power that he learned earlier today," Saurus says as Steven got off his lap, and they both stood up. "Apparently, the kid can now shape-shift into anything he wants, and he decided to test out his new powers by pranking you."

"And, by the looks on your faces, I can safely say that we definitely fooled you!" Steven says.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that was just a prank, and you really don't have rabies!?" Lars says, looking absolutely pissed off of being tricked as Saurus grinned, and held out the bottle of whip cream.

"Nope, it was just whip cream. Oh, and by the way, here's the money for the whipped cream." Saurus says to a stunned Sadie as he tossed over 2 bucks to her as she caught it mindlessly.

"Anyway, it was fun pranking you guys, but we gotta bounce. See you tomorrow," Steven says as he and Saurus walked out of the store, leaving behind a shocked Sadie and an annoyed Lars. "Man, that was amazing! Thanks for coming up with the idea, Saurus." Steven says as Saurus smirked.

"Steven, when it comes with pranks, I am the pranking king. But I couldn't have done it without my shape-shifting little buddy." Saurus says as he grabs Steven into a headlock, and ruffled his hair.

"Ha, ha, Saurus! Cut it out!" Steven says as Saurus lets go of him, and the boys laughed.

"Well, today was fun, but I'm getting pretty tired. Want to go home and watch some TV?" Saurus asked

"Heck yeah!" Steven says before blushing as he heard his stomach gurgle. "Maybe, after a quick snack," Steven says sheepishly as Saurus laughed.

"Sure, little buddy," Saurus says as the boys walked over to Beach Citywalk Fries, and saw Peedee working at the counter.

"Hey, Peedee!" Steven says excitedly as Peedee turned to them and smiled.

"Oh, hey, guys. Long time no see." Peedee says as Saurus grinned at him.

"So, your old man have you working the deep-fryer, now?" Saurus asked as Peedee grinned back.

"Yeah, and it's amazing! Much better than dressing up as Frybo." Peedee says as Steven smirked.

"Speaking off..." Steven says he closed his eyes and grunted as he transformed into Frybo. "Tada! Did you miss me?" Steven says with a goofy voice as Peedee jumped back in shock.

"What the heck!?" Peedee yelled out as Saurus looks at Steven's appearance with disgust.

"Oh great, this thing again," Saurus says with an annoyed tone as Steven gave him a confused look.

"Saurus, I thought you got over your fear of large mascots," Steven says as Saurus scoffed.

"Just because I'm not afraid of them anymore, it doesn't mean that I like them," Saurus says just as Mr. Fryman showed up.

"Hey, son, how's the business going so far-" Mr. Fryman says before shutting up as he saw a pink-version of Frybo standing in front of him. "Frybo! You're back!" Mr. Fryman yelled out in happiness as he pushes Peedee aside and leaped through the counter as he tackled Steven to the ground. "I missed you so much!" Mr. Fryman says while hugging an uncomfortable Steven as Saurus pokes his shoulder.

"Uh, Mr. Fryman? I hate to break it to you, but that's not Frybo." Saurus says as Mr. Fryman stared at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? It is Frybo, I mean, just look at him." Mr. Fryman says while pointing at Steven as Peedee leaped out of the counter, and walked up to his dad.

"It's true, Dad. That's not Frybo, it's Steven." Peedee says as Mr. Fryman gave his son a surprised look.

"Steven?" Peedee's father says as he looks down at 'Frybo', who gave him a sheepish look.

"Hey, Mr. Fryman," Steven says as Mr. Fryman stared at him confusedly, and lets go of him.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?"

"Steven learned a new power from the Gems, and now he can shape-shift into anything he wants," Saurus says nonchalantly as Peedee and Fryman gave him shocked looks.

"Are you serious?!" Peedee says as Saurus nodded. "That's so cool...and a little freakish," Peedee admitted as Steven walks up to him.

"No, it's not, Peedee. It's natural." Steven says as Peedee looks unconvinced. "Look, let me show you," Steven says as he closed his eyes, and slowly transformed into a pink version of Peedee. "Ta...da," Steven says while breathing heavily as the Fryman family looked at him in amazement.

"Whoa! You look like me!" Peedee says excitedly while looking him over as Saurus noticed Steven's heavy breathing, and grew worried.

"Hey, kid, are you feeling alright. You look a little more pink than usual." Saurus says as Steven was about to respond, but got caught off by Peedee.

"Steven, your new power is amazing!" Peedee says as Mr. Fryman nodded.

"You're right about that, son, but you know who would love this? You're older brother. Yo, Ronaldo!" Mr. Fryman hollered as a teenager appeared while carrying a box in his hands as he gave the old man a lazy look. Ronaldo is a moderately tall, teenage boy with a thick build, long blond hair that resembled curly fries, and black eyes. He wears a burgundy collared shirt with orange and flames covered by a white apron, short tan cargo shorts, and gray sandals. His full name is Ronaldo Fryman, the most annoying character in the show.

"What's up, Dad?" Ronaldo asked before noticing a pink version of his brother standing in front of him as he gasped. "No way!" Ronaldo says as he leaps out of the counter, and ran towards Steven as he pulled out his phone. "I gotta take a pic for my 'Keep Beach City Weird' blog," Ronaldo says while taking a few pics of Steven as Saurus stared at Ronaldo in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you were the one that created that blog?" Saurus asked as Ronaldo grinned, and stopped taking pictures of Steven as he turned to Saurus.

"Why yes, young man. It's a pleasure to meet one of my loyal fans." Ronaldo says before turning back to Steven as Saurus gave the older teen a deadpanned look.

"Well, I won't say I'm a fan. I've only used your blog to track down the Gems." Saurus says, but Ronaldo didn't seem to hear him as he stares at Steven rather intently.

"Who are you, strange creature? Are you part of a group of shape-shifting aliens from another galaxy." Ronaldo asked as Steven chuckled.

"No, Ronaldo, it's me, Steven. I just discovered my shape-shifting powers today. Pretty cool, right?" Steven asked as Ronaldo grinned.

"Mega cool! Hey, do you think you could transform into me so that you and I can take a selfie with my number one fan?" Ronaldo says while grabbing onto Saurus as the teen gave Ronaldo an annoyed look.

"Since when was I your number one fan?" Saurus asked, but Ronaldo ignores him as he looks at Steven expectantly.

"Sure, one Ronaldo transformation coming up," Steven says as he closed his eyes and hummed as his body glowed, and he transformed into...Garnet.

"...Uh, Steven, that's not me." Ronaldo says as he and Saurus stared at Steven confusedly as the young kid laughed nervously.

"Err, sorry, my mistake. Just suffering from some technical difficulties." Steven says as he closed his eyes, and his body glowed again as he transformed into...a poodle?

"Okay, now that's just insulting," Ronaldo says with a glare as Saurus pushes him off of him, and looked down at Steven with a worried look.

"Hey, Steven, what's going on with you, buddy?" Saurus asked as Steven looked up to him with a panicked look.

"I-I don't know, I'm trying to change into Ronaldo, but I can't," Steven says as he tries to transform into Ronaldo, but keeps changing into the wrong form. "What's going on with me!?"

"Okay, okay, Steven, calm down, just try to turn back to normal. I think we had enough shape-shifting today." Saurus says as Steven nodded, feeling kind of sick of transforming all the time as he closed his eyes in concentration, and tries to change into his human form...but ended up transforming into a two-headed chicken. "...Okay, I think this is what Pearl meant about the danger of shape-shifting." Saurus says nervously while mentally scolding himself for allowing Steven to goof off with his new powers all day as Steven grew scared.

"S-Saurus, what's going on with me?" One of Steven's head said.

"Why can't I change back?" The other head said as Saurus looks creeped out.

"Okay, this too weird even for me," Saurus says before shaking his head as he gave Steven a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure the Gems would have a solution to this." Saurus as Steven nodded, and Saurus picks him up as he began sprinting towards the temple. A few minutes later, we see the boys arriving at the temple as Saurus was about to call out for the gems. But then a glint caught his eye as he turns his head, and saw the Crystal Gem's sailing out to sea on a small boat.

"Guys, wait!" Saurus screamed while running towards the ocean as the Gems heard his scream and turned around.

"Is that Saurus? And why is he holding a...pink two-headed chicken?" Pearl says with a confused look as Amethyst snickered.

"We can't stop, lizard boy! We're going out to fight a living island, so if you don't want to miss the action, you better start swimming!" Amethyst yelled before laughing as the boys reached the shore.

"Hey, wait! I wanna see a living island!" One of Steven's heads says as Saurus gave him a look.

"Steven, we have more important matters to deal with first," Saurus says while motioning his chicken body as both of Steven's heads blushed.

"Right, forgot about that." One of Steven's heads said as the other head looks at the ocean determinedly.

"Come on, Saurus! I will change into a great white shark, and we will be able to catch up to the Gems in no time!" He said as Saurus went wide-eyed.

"Wait, Steven, I don't think-" Saurus says before getting interrupted by Steven as the young boy tried to change into a shark. But instead of a shark, Steven transformed into a six-armed cat and fell on the ocean.

"YEOW!" Steven meowed in terror as he leaped out of the ocean and landed on Saurus head as he unsheathed his claws out in reflex.

"OW! GODAMM IT, STEVEN! THAT HURTS!" Saurus screamed while trying to get Steven out of his head as the Crystal Gems gasped.

"Steven, what's going on?!" Pearl asked with worry as Saurus pulls Steven off his head, and Steven gave Pearl a panicked look.

"A-Amethyst and Saurus taught me how to shape-shift, but I started abusing my powers, and now I can't change back!" Steven screamed as Pearl grew more worried and turned to Garnet.

"We have to stay and help, Steven!" Pearl says as Garnet shakes her head.

"We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Steven when we get back." Garnet says as Pearl groaned in frustration and turned to Amethyst as she glared at her.

"For the record Amethyst, I don't blame Saurus for this, I blame you," Pearl says as Amethyst shrugs nonchalantly.

"Eh, that's fair," Amethyst says.

"Hey, wait! What about Steven?!" Saurus asked.

"Saurus! Help Steven feel calm! We'll be back as quick as we can!" Pearl yelled as the Gems drift away to sea.

"Well, they were much help," Saurus says sarcastically as Steven groans in annoyance and leaped out of Saurus arms.

"I'm so sick of shape-shifting! I just want to be myself again!" Steven yelled while kicking the sand in anger.

"Whoa, little dude, I understand what you're going through, but you need to stay calm. Just take a deep breath, and think about turning back into a human." Saurus says as Steven nodded, and took a deep breath as he begins of turning back into his human self.

At first, it seemed to work as a bright glow covered his body, and an outline of his body appeared, but before he could change back fully. Steven felt an intense feeling of pain like never before as he let out a gut-wrenching scream and fell on the floor as he began to shape-shift wildly.

"Saurus!" Steven says as he turned into Sadie. "Help!" Steven says before morphing into Lars. "Me!" Steven says as he transformed into Pearl.

"Steven!" Saurus as he rushed in to help the poor boy, but before he could. Steven transformed into a pink version of Saurus Dinosaur Form as he turns to Saurus, and accidentally smacked him away with his tail as Saurus was sent flying through the air, and bangs his head against a rock as he got knocked out.

"Saurus!" Steven screamed in horror as he tried to reach towards the unconscious teen, but fell down on the ground as the pain was too much for him to move. "Aagh! Stop!" Steven yelled at himself as he tried to get control of his shape-shifting, but his panicking seems to make things worse as he began transforming like crazy. "Amethyst!" Steven pleaded for help as he changed into a hybrid of a rhino and a lion. "Pearl!" Steven screamed as he turned into a hybrid of Ronaldo and Frybo. "Garnet..." Steven yelled weakly as he collapsed on the floor and transformed into a hybrid of his Dad, and Saurus. "Someone...help...me..." Steven groans out as he looks at his reflection in the ocean, and gasped in realization. "Dad! He would know what to do!" Steven says as he shakily stood up from the ground, and ran towards his Dad's car wash.

"Ugh, did someone get a number for that bus," Saurus says groggily while sitting up from the floor as he rubs his head, and gasped. "Steven!" Saurus yelled as he looks across the beach for the young boy, but couldn't find him. "Steven! Where are you?!" Saurus yelled before looking down as he found mismatched footprints heading into the city. "Don't worry, Steven! I'm coming!" Saurus shouted as he ran after his friend.

* * *

Later at night, we see Greg washing the floor with a hose in his car wash as he was listening to music on his headphones. Greg bangs his head to the music before hearing a loud noise behind him as he took off his headphones and looked around.

"Hello? Who's there?" Greg says as he looks around, and noticed a large figure standing in the shadows. "Look, buddy, we're closed, so if you want your car washed, you have to come back tomorrow-Ah!" Greg says before screaming in fright at the sight of a huge blob of pink flesh walking towards him. "Stay back!" Greg yells as he turned on his hose, and sprayed the blob of flesh with water as it flinches, but shakes it off as it continued crawling towards Greg.

"DAD!" A small familiar voice rang out from the blob of flesh as Greg blinks in confusion, and turns off his hose.

"Huh?" Greg says as he looks at the little monstrosity more closely, and saw Steven's head popped out from the flesh as he gasped. "Steven!"

"DAD!" Steven yelled out, with tears of pain rolling down his face as he tried to reach out for his dad. "HELP ME, DAD!"

"Steven! What's going with you!?" Greg asked, worried for his son as Steven grunted in pain.

"I CAN'T STOP TRANSFORMING!" Steven grunted out as he felt another shift coming and grows tentacles from his hair as his eyes turned cat-like. "HELP ME, DAD!" Steven yells as a gorilla arm spawns out from his back, and his mouth was replaced with an Eagle's beak.

"I'm coming, son!" Greg says as he tries to reach to his son, but got smacked away by Steven's gorilla arm as Greg landed a few feet away from the young boy.

"DAD!" Steven screamed in worry as he tried to crawl over to his dad, but freeze up as he felt another transformation going on. "OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!" Steven says as his body continued expanding, and the young hybrid let out an agonizing scream as he felt his organs shifting around rapidly as his molecules broke down before fixing up again as Steven even felt his bones crack from the constant morphing.

"STEVEN!" Greg screamed with tears rolling down his face as he clenched his fist in anger, feeling useless for not being able to help his son to get through his pain as Saurus showed up.

"Steven! I'm here to he-Oh my god!" Saurus says while staring at Steven with a horrified look on his face as Greg turned to him.

"Saurus! What's going on with Steven?!" Greg asked as Saurus shakily looked up to him.

"S-Steven was showing off his shape-shifting powers all day, but it seemed that he went a little overboard, and now he can't stop changing or even change back into his human form," Saurus says as Grew began to panic.

"So, wait? You mean to tell me that Steven is stuck like that forever!?" Greg asked as Saurus shakes his head.

"No, not if I have anything to say about it! I got an idea on how to fix Steven, so cover me because I'm going in." Saurus says as Greg nodded, and stood back as Saurus slowly made his way towards a quivering Steven. "Steven, buddy, can you hear me?" Saurus asked as Steven slowly looked up to him, and Saurus felt an immense feeling of sadness covering his body as he saw Steven tearful face.

"Saurus...it hurts...please make the pain go away!" Steven says as Saurus gasped, remembering himself saying that to his mom as a memory appeared on his mind.

_(Flashback)_

_We cut to a dark room, where we see a 5-year-old Saurus kneeling on the floor in agony as green scales popped out of his body. Saurus moans in pain as he felt his organs and bones shift around to accommodate his new form, and collapsed on the floor as his body began expanding._

_Saurus whimpered in pain as he tried to get up from the floor, but fell down as the door opened, and a worried-looking woman walked into the room. The woman is a 28-year-old with long black hair that reaches to her waist, Caucasian skin, vivid blue eyes, a long nose, and has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Her outfit consist of a lab coat with a green shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. She also seems to be rather tall for her age, standing at 6'2. Her name is Vivian, Saurus mother._

_"Saurus!" Vivian screamed, concerned for her son as she ran towards, and bends down to her son's eye level. _

_"Mommy...it hurts...please make the pain go away!" Saurus says as Vivian felt her hear-break by watching her baby boy suffer from so much pain, and begins tearing up._

_"It's okay, Saurus, Mommy's here. Just take a deep breath, and concentrate on changing back." Vivian says as Saurus nodded, and closed his eyes as he tries to change back into his human form. But the pain was too much for him to concentrate as as he grew more scales, and his eyes turned reptilian-like as Saurus begins to panic._

_**"It's not working!"** Saurus yelled as Vivian grabbed his face and forced him to look at her as she gave him a determined look._

_"Saurus, listen to me, I know it hurts. I know that you must be feeling the most pain than a five-year-old should, but you got to calm down! It's the only way for you to change back!" Vivian yelled as Saurus whimpered._

_"But, Mom, I can barely think! The pain is too much!" Saurus says with tears of pain rolling down his face as Vivian felt tears rolling down her cheeks as well, but she put on a brave face as she kisses her son's scaly forehead._

_"It's okay, son, you don't have to do anything. Let Mommy take care of this, just listen to my voice." She says as Saurus nodded shakily, and Vivian closed her eyes as she cleared her throat._

_**Between in and between out**_

**_Between North and between South_**

**_Between West and between East_**

**_Between time and between space_**

_Saurus whimpers as he tries to listen to his mother singing, and ignore the stunning pain of feeling his ribs pierce his stomach._

_**From the shell**_

_**A song of the sea**_

_**Neither quiet nor calm**_

_**Searching fiercely for...**_

_**My love**_

_**I am between love...**_

_Saurus growls soothingly, feeling slightly tranquil by his mother's soothing voice as his scales begin to disappear._

_**Between the winds and between the waves**_

_**Between the sands and between the shores**_

_**From the shell**_

_**A song of the sea**_

_**Neither quiet nor calm**_

_**Searching for love again**_

_**My love**_

_**Love is...between love**_

_**I am between love...**_

_Vivian sang as she opened one of her eyes, and smiled as she noticed her son slowly transforming back into his human form, and continued singing._

_**Between the stones and between the storms**_

_**Between belief and between the seas **_

_**From the shell**_

_**A song of the sea**_

_**Neither quiet nor calm**_

_**Searching for love again**_

_**My love**_

_**I have found my love**_

_**And it is you...my darling son.**_

_Vivian sang as she finished her song and smiled lovingly as she noticed that her son had transformed back into his human form and passed out on her lap as she rubs his hair._

_"I love you, my darling son," Vivian says as she kisses his forehead, and Saurus yawned cutely as he snuggled up to his mother, and smiled lightly._

_(Flashback over)_

Saurus smiled lightly from the fond memory before shaking his head as he bends down to Steven's eye level, and gave his friend a determined look.

"Don't worry, Steven. Everything is going to be okay because I'm here and as well as your Dad." Saurus says as he looks at Greg, and motions him to come over as Greg gets the message, and ran over to his son's side.

"Steven, don't worry, buddy, I'm here, daddy's here," Greg says as Steven began to calm down at the sight of his father, and Saurus looked up to him.

"Steven, listen to me, I know it hurts. I know that you must be feeling the most pain than a kid should, and trust when I say this, I _know_ how your feeling. So, that's why I think it's important that you got to stay calm and concentrate on changing back." Saurus says seriously as Steven nodded.

"R-Right, I will try," Steven says as he closed his eyes and tried to change back into his human form, but it didn't seem to work as he began growing again. "It's not working! Saurus! Dad! Help!" Steven pleaded for help as Saurus grabbed his head and forced him to look at him, and a worried Greg.

"It's okay, Steven, you don't have to do anything. Just let me and your dad handle this." Saurus says as Steven nodded, and Saurus turned to Greg. "I have a plan, Mr. Universe, but you need to follow my lead. Can you do that?" Saurus asked as Greg nodded fiercely.

"I will do anything to help my son," Greg says with a determined look as Saurus nodded, and turned to Steven.

"Okay, Steven, all I want you to do is to listen to me and your dad's voice. Can you do that?" Saurus asked as Steven nodded shakily, and Saurus nodded approvingly as he took a deep breath, and began singing.

**Saurus: Between in and between out**

**Between North and between South**

**Between West and between East**

**Between time and between space**

Saurus sang as Greg stared at him confusedly, wondering why he was singing, but shrugs as he decided to play along.

**Greg: From the shell**

**A song of the sea**

**Neither quiet nor calm**

**Searching fiercely for...**

**My love**

**I am between love...**

Steven panted heavily as he felt his body and mind relax from the soothing song as he began to slowly revert back to his human form. Much to the older man's surprise as he turned to Saurus, who winks at him as Greg grinned and the guys continued singing.

**Saurus: Between the winds and between the waves**

**Between the sands and between the shores**

**From the shell**

**A song of the sea**

**Neither quiet nor calm**

**Searching for love again**

**My love**

**Love is...between love**

**I am between love...**

Saurus sang as Steven smiled, and yawns as his body began to glow. Greg's eyes widen from the glow as Saurus silently motions him to finish the song, and Greg nodded as he continued singing.

**Greg: Between the stones and between the storms**

**Between belief and between the seas **

**From the shell**

**A song of the sea**

**Neither quiet nor calm**

**Searching for love again**

**My love**

**I have found my love**

**And it is you...my son.**

Greg sang out as the glow dies down, and the guys were happy to see Steven back into his human form as the tired boys lean against his dad's side, and yawns.

"Dad...Saurus...thank you." Steven says before passing out on his dad's lap as Greg rubbed his hair, and he smiled down at his child.

"No problem, Steven," Greg says before looking at Saurus. "Thanks for helping me with my son, Saurus. It really means a lot to me."

"It's okay, Mr. Universe. Steven is my friend, so I was glad to help out. Plus, I knew what he was going through, so I knew how to help him." Saurus says as Greg stares at him in surprise.

"Really?" Greg says as Saurus nodded.

"Yeah, when I first discovered my powers, I couldn't control them properly, and my transformations caused me great pain. But every time that would happen, my mom will come in and sing this song. It always manages to calm me down enough to change back, so I figured it would work with Steven." Saurus says as Greg smiled.

"Well, it did, you're mom is a miracle worker," Greg says as Saurus smiled sadly.

"Yeah...she was," Saurus says while looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss." Greg says as Saurus waves it off.

"It's fine, Mr. Universe, my mother died 6 years ago, so I long mourned for her loss, but...it still hurts sometimes," Saurus says with a sad look on his face as Greg nodded understandably.

"I know how you feel. I lost the love of my life a long time ago." Greg says while looking down at Steven's exposed gem sadly as Saurus sniffled.

"Tell me, Mr. Universe...does the pain ever go away?" Saurus asked as Greg sighed, and shrugs.

"Honestly, Saurus...not really. Don't get me wrong, some days the pain hurts a little less, but other days not so much," Greg says before smiling as he looked down at his son. "But having family and friends around really helps take the pain away," Greg says as Saurus looks down at the ground with an emotionless look.

"Yeah...family and friends," Saurus says as flashes of a man wearing a lab coat, and a smiling 10-year-old girl appeared on his mind as Saurus grew sad again. But before he could dwell deeper into his thoughts, Saurus heard multiple footsteps heading towards them as he turns around, and saw the Gems running towards them.

"Steven! We're to help-" Pearl says before shutting up as the guys shushed at her.

"Quite! Steven is sleeping!" Saurus whispered harshly while pointing at the sleeping child as Pearl grew embarrassed by her outburst.

"Oh, sorry," Pearl says before noticing Steven in his human form again as she grew confused. "Wait, how did Steven-"

"I will answer all of your questions later after we get Steven to a bed. Come on, Mr. Universe, let's go." Saurus says as Greg nodded, and stood up from the ground while carrying Steven as they began walking towards the temple.

"...I guess Saurus had this covered." Pearl says as Garnet crosses her arms.

"I told you so," Garnet says as Pearl glared at her before sighing as she and the others followed after the guys.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write Bubble Buddies because one of my favorite characters debuts in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	7. Bubble Buddies

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Jurassic Universe! I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and prepare yourselves because things are going to get intense...anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jurassic Universe Theme Song:**

**Garnet: We**

**Pear and Amethyst: Are**

**Saurus: The Crystal**

**Steven: Gems**

**All: We always save the day**

**Steven: And if you think we can't**

**Saurus: We'll always find a way**

**The gems: That's why the people of this world believe in...**

**Garnet!**

**Saurus!**

**Amethyst!**

**And Pearl...**

**And Steven!**

Deep underground, in a white lab, we see a man staring at a computer screen intensively as it shows a mugshot of a 10-year-old Saurus, who was covered in dirt and dry blood as he was flipping off the camera with a smirk on his face. The man is a 45-years-old with green eyes, short spikey black hair with white streaks, pale skin, and he also seems to be quite tall, standing at 6'2. His outfit consisted of a black business suit with a white-collard shirt underneath, a red tie, and black shoes. His name is Mark Collings.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Saurus's smirking face as he pressed on a button on the keyboard and multiple files concerning Saurus appeared as he clicked on one of the files and a video of a 6-year-old Saurus popped up as it showed him standing in the middle of a white room while wearing a shock collar around his neck as he was covered with bruises, blood, and other unsavory things. Young Saurus has a concentrated look on his face as he growled in effort and green scales appeared on his face as he slowly transformed into his Full Dinosaur Form, but stopped as he couldn't maintain the transformation and changed back to normal as Saurus whimpered in pain and fell on all fours as he vomited blood.

The scientists looking over him frowned disapprovingly as one of them pulled out a remote and pressed a button as Saurus's shock collar powered up and send out thousands of volts of electricity through his body as Saurus screamed bloody murder and fell down as his body spazzed out. Mark watched the video stoically as he turned it off and clicked on a new one as it shows a video of present Saurus fighting against the Giant Centlepeedle, the Sidewinders, and Frybo as Mark slowly smiled.

"Well, well, well, Subject 0007, you have definitely improved over the years, there's no doubt about that, but the real question is how powerful he really got after he left? I can't wait to find out, and the only way to do that is to give him some old friends to fight with." Mark says while pressing a button on a keyboard as a panel on the floor opened up and a platform containing 5 dinosaurs slowly risen up from the floor as the dinosaurs jumped out of the platform and bowed before their creator as Mark turned to them while placing his hands behind his back as he grinned at them ominously.

Standing before Mark was a group of five-feet-tall 8-year-old dinosaurs with blue scales, haunting yellow eyes, black stripes with red spots on them, a small horn on their snout, large claws, tiny sharp teeth, claw-hook shaped toes, and a long blue tail with sharp blades implanted at the tips of their tails. Their names were Subjects 0001, 0002, 0003, 0004, and 0005, but they were also called the Venatores.

"Venatores, I have a mission for you," Mark says while pressing another button on the keyboard as a holographic picture of Saurus's mugshot appeared in front of them, and the Venatores growled as they hissed at the photo angrily. "I've finally managed to locate an old friend of ours in a small town called Beach City. We've been studying him to determine how strong he had become over the years, and what we have recovered is excellent, but we still need a little more data, so do you mind playing a little visit to Subject 0007?" Mark asked with a malicious grin as the Venatores howled in excitement and nodded as they ran out of the room, ready to carry out their new mission and visiting their old 'friend'.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life," Saurus says while wearing only a white tank top, green swimming trunks, and a pair of black sunglasses as the young teen was relaxing on a beach chair outside of Steven's house. A week has passed since the whole shape-shifting accident occurred, and ever since that traumatic event, Saurus and the Crystal Gems decided that it was best that Steven puts his shape-shifting training on hiatus until further notice. Steven quickly agreed with the group's decision as he wanted to spend his time being a normal human for a little while, and today's activity seems to be riding a bike as we see Steven walking out of his house while carrying a blue bicycle as he was wearing a red bicycle helmet.

"Hey, Saurus! What are you doing?" Steven asked while pushing his bicycle down the stairs as he appeared beside Saurus.

"Just relaxing on the beach, getting my tan," Saurus says while taking off his glasses as he smirked at the young hybrid. "Not gonna lie, I was hesitant on living here at first, but living near a beach does have it's advantages," Saurus says before noticing that Steven was holding a bicycle as he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you carrying a bicycle?" He asked as Steven perked up.

"Oh, I'm going to ride my bike today!"

"In the city?"

"Nope," Steven says with a smile as Saurus stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, don't tell me your planning on riding your bicycle on the beach?"

"I am planning on doing that!" Steven says cheerfully as Saurus stared at him incredulously, and was about to speak up, but then a roaring noise was heard as the beach rumbled, startling Steven and Saurus as they looked around confusedly.

"What was that?" Saurus asked while standing up from his beach chair as Steven scratched his neck in thought.

"Don't know. An earthquake, I guess." He says as Saurus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Another one? That's the twelfth one this week." Saurus says as Steven responded with a shrug and Saurus hums suspiciously, but didn't have time to think about it as the Crystal Gems appeared.

"I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!" Pearl says to Garnet, who nodded in agreement as Amethyst spotted the boys and smiled as she saw Steven holding a bike.

"Hey, look! Steven's got a bike! Where ya goin', Steven?" Amethyst asked as Steven smiled at her.

"Just out for a ride," Steven says as everybody raised an eyebrow.

"In the sand?" Pearl asked confusedly.

"That's what I've been saying!" Saurus says as Steven nodded and ran off as Saurus watched him go suspiciously.

"Oh, hey, Saurus, we were wondering if you want to discuss with us about these strange earthquakes?" Pearl asked as Saurus hums thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well, I do want to talk about these weird earthquakes, but I'm more interested in what Steven is doing. BRB." Saurus says as he ran off to follow after Steven and easily caught up to him as he saw Steven struggling to ride his bike in the sand. "What is that kid doing? Everyone knows that you can't ride a bike on the beach, so why would he-" Saurus says before shutting up as he saw Steven riding over to a young girl, who looks about his age, and was reading a book as Saurus deadpans.

The young girl is a 12-year-old Indian-American with dark brown skin, black eyes, a prominent nose, long dark brown hair that reaches to her waist, and a slim figure. She also seems to be way taller than Steven and slightly taller than Saurus as the young girl was standing about 5'6. Her outfit consisted of a pair of magenta glasses with rose-colored lenses, a white-mint green dress, a large sunhat, and peach-colored boots with no socks. Her name is Connie Maheswaran.

"Oh, now it makes sense," Saurus says while rolling his eyes with a knowing smile in his face as he decided to sit back and see how the scene will play out. Steven paddled his bike over to Connie and parked it in front of her as he got off his bike and pretended to inspect it.

"Some smooth ride," Steven says as he looked back at Connie, and was disheartened to see that she was too engrossed in her book to hear him as he coughed. "Five speeds...hand brakes...electric blue finish with a tiger bell," Steven says while repeatedly looking back and forth at his bike and Connie, who _still_ hasn't noticed him. "I bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi-Whoa!" Steven says while trying to get on his bike but fell over as Connie _finally_ noticed Steven, and raised an eyebrow as she saw him sitting on top of his fallen bike. Embarrassed, Steven throws his helmet away and runs off screaming as Connie watched him go confusedly before shrugging as she went back to her book.

"Oh, Steven," Saurus says with a sigh while shaking his head in pity as he watched Steven ran over to his house, and Saurus casually follows after him with his hands on his pockets.

"Ahhh!" Steven screamed as he ran into his house and slammed the door behind him as he panted heavily and noticed the Gems staring at him while standing near the window as Steven sweated nervously. "Whaddup?" Steven says, trying to act casual, but failed as the Gems stared at him intriguingly.

"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"That girl?" Garnet explains as Steven starts to blush.

"You saw!?"

"Yeah, we all did, Steven," Saurus says, appearing in the doorway with his arms crossed as Steven was full on blushing embarrassment and groans as he slams his head on the wall. "Oh, come on, Steven, liking a girl is not something to be embarrassed about. What's her name?"

"I don't know," Steven mumbled while turning to Saurus as his blush slowly dissapeared. "She's just some girl I know...except that she doesn't know me since we never talked," Steven admitted sheepishly as Amethyst gasps and grins as she ran over to Steven.

"You _like_ her!" Amethyst exclaimed while smushing his face as Steven blushed again.

"Uh, I like everyone," Steven says while pushing Amethyst's arms as Saurus leans in with a knowing grin on his face.

"But you, like, like her, don't ya?" Saurus asked as Steven blushed furiously and glared at Saurus as he pushed him away, but the teen didn't mind as he laughed.

"Ooh! Let's set up a play date!" Peal says excitedly, causing Saurus to stop laughing as he turned to Pearl in shock.

"What?" He asked as Peal nodded eagerly.

"I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule. Oh! We'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, big nose!" Saurus says while waving his arms around as he frowned at Pearl disapprovingly while placing his hands on his hips. "I'm all for teasing Steven a little, but I don't want to ruin his chance with the girl. Plus, he's way too old for playdates...hey, Steven, how old are you by the way?" Saurus asked curiously, not exactly sure how old he is.

"Thirteen," Steven answered as Saurus nodded.

"See? He's way too old for-Wait a minute, you're thirteen?!" Saurus asked while looking back at Steven with a surprised look as the young hybrid nodded with a confused look.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were like nine or ten," Saurus says as Steven stared at him, puzzled.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as Saurus looks away awkwardly.

"Well...uh...you seem to short to look thirteen," Saurus says as Steven stared at him offendedly and glared at him.

"Well, you're not exactly tall either," Steven says sassily as Saurus's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What does it matter that I'm shorter than most guys, huh!? It's not my fault that I'm so short! My training stunt my growth!" Saurus yelled angrily with specs of green scales appearing on his face as he noticed it and took a deep breath to calm down as his scales dissapeared. "Sorry about that, man. I'm sensitive about my height." Saurus says with an apologetic look on his face as Steven nodded understandably.

"I get it, I'm sensitive about my height as well."

"Cool, let's promise each other that we won't make fun of each other's height again."

"Got it," Steven says as he and Saurus shared a quick hug before letting go as Saurus coughed.

"Anyway...what were talking about again?"

"The girl that Steven was trying to talk too earlier," Garnet reminded him as Saurus nodded.

"Right, anyway, Steven is way too old for playdates. All he has to do is just talk to her." Saurus says as Steven looks nervous by what he sees.

"I-I don't know how to talk to girls," Steven admitted shyly while looking down as Saurus walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Steven, I have tons of experience talking with girls. I should be able to help you break the ice with that girl." Saurus says reassuringly as Steven smiled.

"Really?" Steven asked as Saurus nodded, and he beams. "That's great!" Steven says before looking over at the Gems as he gave them a stern look. "But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my flunky flow!" Steven says as everyone stared at him oddly.

"Funky flow?" Pearl and Amethyst asked confusedly as Saurus shakes his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, kid, first lesson never say flunky flow ever again," Saurus says as Steven nodded.

"We won't watch," Garnet promised while adjusting her visor as Steven smiled.

"All right!" Steven says before running towards the fridge as he opened it and takes out a glowing bracelet as he walked back over to the group, who stared at the bracelet in bewilderment.

"What's that?" Saurus asked.

"Nothing, let's go!" Steven says while tucking the bracelet into his pocket as he grabbed Saurus's arms, and they ran out of the house. Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see the Ventadores arriving at the outskirts of Beach City through a black van as they got out and glanced at the city sinisterly as the leader sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Saurus's scent as he grinned and hissed at his comrades that he found Saurus's location as they nodded and sprinted into the city while making sure to avoid the townfolks attention.

"Alright, when you talk to this girl, you have to stop worrying about what you're going to say or what she is going to say," Saurus explained while walking with Steven towards Connie as the young hybrid was listening intently to everything that his friend was telling him. "Just walk up to her and introduce yourself. Ask her what she likes, get her to open up about herself, and listen to everything she says, even if it seems boring. Girls like it when guys pay attention to them." Saurus says as Steven nodded just as they started approaching Connie as Steven looks nervous, but took a deep breath as a determined look appeared on his face and begins walking towards her.

"Attaboy, I wish you good luck, Steven," Saurus says as he turned around and was about to walk away to give Steven some privacy, but stopped as the earth below him rumbled, and he turned around as he and Steven saw a piece of the Crystal Temple breaking off and start falling towards Connie as the boys panicked.

"Look out!" Saurus and Steven shouted as they ran over to the startled Connie and Steven tackled her to the floor while Saurus transformed into his Full Dinosaur Form as he pounced on them and prepared himself for the pain. The trio waited for the rubble to hit them as Steven's gem began to glow, and, much to everyone's amazement, the young hybrid created a bubble-like construct that protected them from the rubble as it shatters against Steven's bubble.

"Whoa! How did I do that?" Steven asked while looking up at his bubble in shock/awe, but then he and Connie grunted in discomfort as they were squished against Saurus's dinosaur body, who seems too big to fit in the bubble as they were all squirming around uncomfortably. "Saurus, change back!"

**"Trying,"** Saurus grunted out as he took a deep breath and slowly change back into his human form as everybody sighed in relief. "Ah, much better," Saurus says as he got off the kids and laid against the bubble lazily as he looked around and blinked in surprise. "Huh, new power?"

"I think so," Steven says with a shrug as he looked down at Connie, who was staring at the boys in awe as Steven smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Steven."

"And I'm Saurus." The hybrid dinosaur teen says as Connie blinked and adjusted her glasses.

"Connie." She says, introducing herself as Steven helps her up to her feet, and the young girl looks around the bubble curiously. "What happened?"

"Another earthquake appeared, and a piece of rubble was about to fell on you, but Steven and I managed to save you," Saurus explains as Connie nodded before staring down at him curiously as she walked over to him and inspected his arm as Saurus and Steven raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Saurus asked as Connie lets go of his arm, and took a couple of steps back as she looks away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought I was seeing things because you were a dinosaur earlier," Connie says as Saurus smirked.

"Actually, I was. It's one of my powers." Saurus says while lifting his hand as it shifted into his dinosaur arm.

"Whoa!" Connie says while inspecting his arm as she touched his scales before looking up at the bubble as she then looked back at Steven. "Do you have powers as well?" Connie asked as Steven nodded eagerly and lifted his shirt to show off his gem.

"Yep! I'm magic...well, half magic, on my mom's side." Steven explains as Connie stared at his gem in awe and turned back to Saurus.

"Are you magic as well?" Connie asked as Saurus shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm all science. Experimentation specifically." Saurus explains as he shifted his hand back to normal.

"Saurus and I are members of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff," Steven says as Connie perks up.

"Oh! That's kinda like my Dad! He's a cop...well, more like a private security guard." Connie says as the trio exchange stares for a brief while and Saurus coughs awkwardly as he turned to Steven.

"So, you mind turning this off, dude?"

"Hm? Oh, right!" Steven says as he crouches down and strains himself to dissipate his bubble, but failed.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked worriedly as Steven gave her and Saurus a sheepish look.

"The bubble...uh...doesn't seem to wanna go away."

"Oh," Connie says while looking down as Saurus groans.

"Great, let me see if I can do anything," Saurus says as he transforms into his Hybrid Dinosaur Form, surprising the heck out of Connie as Saurus grunted and begins slashing the bubble, but none of his piercing attacks even left a scratch on the bubble. "Well, no dice," Saurus says while panting as he transformed back to normal and looked back at Steven with a smirk. "Steven, whenever we get out of this, and you master this new ability of yours, this bubble will make for great offensive power in battle," Saurus says as Steven smiled.

"Thanks, Saurus," Steven says as he then turns around and begins pushing against the bubble. "So...I don't see you around here that often," Steven says to Connie, starting a conversation as Connie and Saurus walked over to Steven and began helping him push the bubble as they rolled across the beach.

"My Dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long," Connie explains.

"Oh, I know how you feel. I used to travel around a lot when I was growing up. I never stayed in a city or village for more than two weeks, until I met this goofball and decided to stay with him for a while." Saurus says while ruffling Steven's hair as he giggled and turned to Connie excitedly.

"I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes, but not all of the time since they say that some missions are too intense for me right now," Steven says as Connie nodded and looked up at the bubble curiously.

"Do you always go in a bubble?" She asked as Saurus shakes his head.

"Nah, this is his first time doing this. But I have to say this kid keeps popping out new powers every day. In fact, just last week, Steven learned that he could shape-shift." He says as Connie beams.

"Really? Can you show me?" Connie asked excitedly as Steven flinched, and Saurus winced as he coughs awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, after an incident, we decided it's best that Steven refrains from shape-shifting for a while," Saurus says with Steven nodding solemnly as Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...so, uh, Steven, do you know a way to free us from this bubble?"

"No, but I'm sure the Gems can help us. They always know what to do with all of this magic stuff." Steven says reassuringly as Connie nodded, and they arrived at Steven's house as the trio rolled up the steep hill leading towards it. "Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Help!" Steven screamed, only to hear silence as the trio stared at each other confusedly.

"Guys! Help! Get down here! We're stuck in Steven's magic bubble thing!" Saurus screamed while banging on the bubble but again received silence as his eyes widen in realization. "Wait, I remember them talking about the earthquakes, you don't think that they went off to investigate, do you?"

"I think so," Steven says sadly as Saurus sighed and banged his head against the bubble as Connie looked at the boys awkwardly.

"Uh, well, if your friends won't be back for a while, why don't we wait until they come back?" Connie suggested as Saurus groans but nodded as he sat down on the bubble.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea," Saurus says as Steven nodded before gasping as an idea appeared on his head.

"Wait, guys, I have an idea! I got other friends that can help us!" He says as Saurus raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha!" Lars laughed while pointing at an annoyed Saurus, Steven, and Connie as they were all standing outside of the Big Donut, and Sadie was attempting to break the bubble with a hammer.

"Really, Steven?" Saurus asked Steven with a very deadpanned look as Steven shrugs sheepishly while Lars continued laughing at them.

"Way to go, Steven! Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in looove?" Lars asked mockingly while pressing his face against the bubble as Saurus glared at him.

"You're so lucky I'm stuck in here, or else I would've smacked you," Saurus says with a growl as Steven turned to a confused Connie.

"That's Lars. We're basically BFFs." Steven says with a smile as Connie raised an eyebrow at Lars.

"He makes weird faces." Connie pointed out while pointing at Lars, who was making kissy faces against the bubble as Saurus frowns at him disapprovingly, but then smirked as an idea popped into his head, and he turned to the kids.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Saurus says as he turned to Lars and shifted his head into his dinosaur head as he roared. Lars screamed like a little girl as he fumbled back and fell down as Saurus and the kids laughed with the former shifting his head back to normal as an annoyed Sadie turned to a frightened Lars.

"Lars, stop goofing around and help me!" Sadie says while still pounding Steven's bubble as a scared Lars turned to her.

"D-Did you just not see that! That kid's head morphed into a T-Rex's head!" Lars shouted as Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Lars, stop lying, and help me already," Sadie says as Lars grew angry and stood up as he marched over to her.

"I'm not lying! That kid really did transform into a T-Rex!"

"Yeah, and I will become into a lesbian in the future," Sadie says sarcastically as Lars glared at her, not liking that his co-worker was taking him seriously as he and Sadie began arguing.

"He and Sadie run the Big Donut," Steven explain to Connie, who nodded as she watched Sadie shove Lars away.

"Do...they get along?" Connie asked hesitantly as Saurus nodded.

"Oh, yeah, they do." He says with Steven nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, they're crazy for each other," Steven says as Sadie flipped Lars off and crossed her arms with a huff as the long-eared boy glared at her.

"Really?" Connie asked confusedly.

"It's teenage love, Connie, you will understand it when you're older." Saurus as Connie raised an eyebrow but nodded reluctantly as an idea popped into Sadie's head, and she ran into the Big Donut to grab something.

"Anyway, this place has the best doughnuts! I come here, like, every day!" Steven says cheerfully as Connie looks away awkwardly.

"My parents don't let me eat doughnuts because they have trans fats."

"What!?" Steven asked in shock as Saurus frowns sympathetically.

"I know how that feels. Growing up, I could barely eat anything. The only thing I was allowed to eat was a raw uncooked steak...for only two times a week...and only if I have been a good boy." Saurus says solemnly while looking away hauntingly as the kids stared at him worriedly.

"What do you mean by-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sadie screamed while running towards the trio with a wooden chair as she slammed it against the bubble, and the chair was instantly destroyed upon impact as everyone stared at the broken chair awkwardly.

"I have a better idea," Steven says with a nervous chuckle as he pushed against the bubble, and they rolled off.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see the Ventadores approaching Steven's house as they sniffed the air again and caught Saurus's scent, but for some reason, it was really weak until it suddenly disappears altogether. Looking around confusedly, the leader hissed at his teammates to check the area as they nodded and separated to find clues on Saurus whereabouts as they looked around, and one of the Ventadores spotted a track leading from Steven's house all the way to the city. The leader deduced that something must've trapped Saurus and dragged him away, so with a growl, the leader commanded his teammates to follow the tracks as they nodded, and they ran off. Back with the trio, we see them arriving at the Beach City Pier as Connie gasped and looked around excitedly.

"Whoa! A trawler! And a little skip-jack!" Connie says cheerfuly as Saurus smiled up at her amusedly.

"You know a lot about boats, huh?" He asked as Connie nodded with a sheepish blush.

"Yeah, that what happens when you hang out at the beach...and don't swim...and don't have friends...y-you look at boats..." Connie trailed off as Saurus and Steven shared an awkward look.

"Uh...uh...oh, hey, it's Onion!" Steven says while pointing at a young boy who was eating out of a popcorn bag as he waved at them.

The young boy is an 8-year-old boy with fair skin, a small tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head, a chubby face, and his outfit consisted of a white sweater with a deep periwinkle shirt tied around his neck and a pale red footie pants. His most recognizable trait is that his head is in the shape of an onion, and he does not possess any visible ears. His name is Onion, the creepiest kid in the whole show.

"Onion! We need your help, get a harpoon gun!"

"What!?" Connie and Saurus cried out in shock as Steven turned to them with a smile on his face.

"To pop the bubble," Steven explains as Connie gave him a worried look.

"Can't we just go back to your house?" Connie asked as Saurus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm with the girl on this one, I do _not_ want to be harpooned today," Saurus says as Steven waved off their concerns.

"It's okay, guys, I'm a Gem, so I know what I'm doing. Besides, Saurus, if anything bad happens, you can regenerate." Steven says as Saurus gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not fucking Deadpool, Steven. I can't regenerate from being split in half by a harpoon!"

"Language!" Steven and Connie yelled sternly.

"Oh, great, there's a two of you," Saurus says with a groan as Steven turned to Onion.

"Onion, we need a harpoon gun!" Steven yelled as Onion stared at him silently. "Har...poon...gun!" Steven says slowly as Onion blinked and continued eating from his popcorn bag as Steven facepalmed.

"I don't think he can hear you," Saurus says as an idea appeared on Steven's mind, and he took a deep breath as he breaths onto the bubble, creating a fog where he attempts to illustrate a boat firing a harpoon gun at the bubble.

"Harpoon gun!" Steven says while pointing at his drawing, but Onion didn't understand what he was drawing as Steven groans.

"Let me try," Saurus says as he breathes fog onto the bubble, and tried to draw a harpoon gun hitting a boat, but his drawing was so bad that Onion didn't understand what he was trying to see. "I-I'm bad at drawing," Saurus admitted with an embarrassed blush as Connie coughed.

"Let me try something." Connie says while breathing in fog into the bubble as she spells out the word 'harpoon gun' onto the bubble. Understanding her message, Onion gave her a thumbs-up as he ran off, and the boys stared at Connie with impressed looks.

"Nice thinking," Saurus says with a smile as Connie looks away shyly.

"It just made more sense," Connie says sheepishly as a boat horn was heard, and the trio looked ahead and saw Onion standing at the helm of a boat with the harpooned gun. Steven, Saurus, and Connie screamed as they leaned out of the way in the bubble just as Onion shoots a harpoon at the bubble...which was promptly deflected by the bubble's impressive durability as it hits a nearby boat. "...The trawler." Connie says disappointedly with Saurus patting her back comfortably as they all watch the boat sink into the ocean.

Back with the Ventadores, we see the group following the tracks made by Saurus and the others as it stopped by the Big Donut, and the big dinosaurs spotted Lars and Sadie arguing to each other again. The Ventadores were about to ignore them and continue on their search for Saurus but stopped as the leader heard something interesting from the long-eared teen and motioned his fellow soldiers to stop walking as he gestured at the teens, and they nodded as they slowly made their way towards while making sure not to be spotted as they all eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Sadie, Saurus really did morph into a T-Rex!"

"And, I'm telling you to stop making up stories!" Sadie yelled back, annoyed as she walked back into the Big Donut, and a frustrated Lars followed after her. The leader grins sinisterly as he turned to his brothers and hissed as they growled excitedly, and they spotted more tracks as they followed after it.

* * *

"Funland?" Connie asked confusedly as she and the boys were rolling towards the Beach City Funland as Steven turned to his crush excitedly.

"Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There's gotta be something to break this bubble! We just gotta find the right ride." Steven says as he spots a roller coaster named 'The Appalachian' and beams as they rolled over to it. "Yeah, the kiddie coaster!" Steven says as he and the others rolled up the platform just as a roller coaster zips past them as Steven turned to a nervous-looking Saurus and Connie with an innocent smile. "Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!" He says as Connie frowned worriedly.

"What happens after the bubble pops?"

"We'll be free!"

"And be ran over by the roller coaster or fall to our deaths," Saurus says, poking holes in Steven's plan as he crossed his arms. "Look, Steven, no offense, but this plan is so reckless and stupid," Saurus says bluntly as Steven frowns.

"What? Nah, don't worry, this will work!" Steven says as he tried to push the bubble forwards, but was stopped by Saurus as he leans on the other side of the bubble.

"Steven, trust me, your plan won't work. This stupid bubble couldn't even pop after being shot at by a harpoon gun at point-blank range. I don't think a roller coaster is going to do anything. Let's come up with a different plan." Saurus says as Connie nodded in agreement, and the young hybrid was about to roll the bubble out of the platform but was stopped by a stubborn Steven.

"No, trust me, this will work!" Steven says as he tries to push the bubble towards the tracks, but was stopped by an annoyed Saurus.

"No, Steven, I'm taking the lead this time, and I'm saying we're coming up with a different plan," Saurus says as he tries to push the bubble backwards, but Steven wouldn't have it as he pushed the bubble forwards.

"No, we're doing my plan!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" Saurus shouted angrily with his face growing green scales as Steven shrank back and sighed as he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Steven says as Saurus smiled and took a deep breath as his scales dissapeared.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're agreeing to reason." Saurus says as Steven nodded with a sad frown as the trio was about to roll off the platform when suddenly another earthquake appeared as Saurus, Steven, and Connie lost their balance and fell down as the bubble rolled into the tracks just as a roller coaster appeared as Steven beams.

"Don't worry, guys, it will work!" Steven shouted as Saurus and Connie looked ahead, and screamed as they hugged each other in fear and closed their eyes just as the roller coaster collided with the bubble and instead of popping it like Steven thought it would, the roller coast starts rolling them down the tracks. A lazy Mr. Smiley spotted them and panicked as he hits the emergency brake and stops the ride as the inertia launches the bubble off the tracks and sends the screaming trio flying through the air.

Meanwhile, with the Ventadores, we see them arriving at the Beach City Pier as they looked around and spotted the destroyed boats as the leader figures that it was Saurus's doing and was about to order his fellow soldiers to look for him when suddenly a large pink bubble flew past them as the big dinosaurs were dumbfounded to see a Saurus and two children inside it as they fell into the ocean. The leader turns to his comrades, and they gave him a shrug as they shook their heads and dived into the ocean to follow after Saurus and the others.

"Whoa!" Saurus and the kids grunted as the bubble sinks down through the sea and hits the ocean floor as everyone looked around in shock.

"W-Where are we?" Connie asked while looking around as normally she would've been curious and excited to explore the ocean floor, but right now, all she was feeling was deep fear as Steven looks around.

"The bottom of the ocean."

"What!?" Connie asked, horrified as she seems to be hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart, everything will be fine. All we have to do is rolled up to shore, and we will be fine." Saurus says, calming Connie down slightly as she nodded.

"O-Okay, but are we even close to the shore?"

"Yeah, sure!" Steven says unsurely as Connie frowned. "Don't worry, Connie, I have an idea that will definitely work when we get bac-" Steven says just as a huge worm-like monster swims above them.

"Aah!" Connie screamed in fear while crouching down as the boys were quick to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Connie, it will be fine, the monster won't eat us," Saurus says while rubbing a trembling Connie's back as Steven nodded.

"Yeah, look! It only wants to eat that bright stuff." Steven says while pointing ahead as Connie looked up and saw the worm monster consuming some nearby glowing red seaweed. "See? Not scary at all."

"I-I guess so," Connie says nervously, but then flinched as Worm Monster roared and began burrowing into the ground as it crated a crevice underneath Saurus, Steven, and Connie and the bubble sinks deeper into it.

"Ugh, Steven, get off me!" An annoyed Saurus says as Steven was lying on top of him.

"Sorry, Saurus," Steven says apologetically before noticing that his foot was on Connie's face as he panicked. "Oh, sorry! Are you alright?" Steven asked worriedly while getting off at Saurus as Connie stands up, speechless as Steven and Saurus gave her a concerned look. "D-Don't be scared, we can get out of this. We just have to come up with a plan." Steven says as Saurus looked around the crevice and sighed heavily as he placed his hand on his face.

"Steven, we have to face facts. We're screwed." Saurus says as Steven turned to him with a frown.

"Saurus, don't say that! We can find a way to get out of here!"

"I'm just being realistic here, Steven! We're stuck on this stupid bubble on the ocean floor! And, we can't even roll up the shore now because we're stuck inside this crevice! Face it, Steven, we're in very big trouble!" Saurus says as Steven frowned sadly.

"Saurus, please, just calm down, everything will be okay."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Connie suddenly shouted, surprising the boys as they turned to her and saw her glaring at Steven with tears in her eyes. "You keep saying that, but _you_ don't know what you're doing! Now, we're going to suffocate or starve to death at the bottom of the ocean, and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me! I'm gonna die without ever making a single friend!" Connie says before breaking down crying as the boys stared at her sadly and turned to each other as Saurus gestured him to talk with her, and he nodded as he walked over to Connie and pulled out his glowing bracelet as he held it out for her.

"We can be friends," Steven says as Connie blushed and sniffled as Steven smiled at her. "I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet." Steven says while gesturing the glowing bracelet. "I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again." He says as Connie's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float. You had soap bubbles in your hair." Connie says with a laugh as Steven laughed as well while blushing embarrassedly.

"I was supposed to be a scrub brush," Steven says before sighing as he gave Connie a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Connie," Steven says while grabbing her hand as he puts on her bracelet. "If I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

"No, it's okay. I'm having fun." Connie says as Saurus smiled at them amusedly.

"You two are so cute together," Saurus says as the kids blushed embarrassedly and glared at him.

"No, we're not!" They shouted as Saurus laughed, but then gasped for air as Steven's bubble suddenly popped, exposing them to the water as the kids gasped for air and covered their mouths. Saurus reacted quickly as he transformed into his Full Dinosaur Form and grabbed onto the kids as he then swam up the shore while swinging his tail around rapidly like a propeller as Saurus propelled them up to shore. After a few seconds of swimming, Saurus, Steven, and Connie swam up to the surface as they gasped for air, and Saurus transformed back to normal as the trio stared at each other and shared a laugh.

"We're free!" Steven cheered with Connie cheering as well as Saurus smiled and floated in the water in a relaxed pose.

"We'll now that we escaped from the bubble, why don't we swim back to shore and-" Saurus says before yelping as he felt a clawed hand grabbed his leg and pulled him down into the ocean as the kids gasped worriedly.

"SAURUS!" Steven and Connie shouted concernedly as they tried in vain to look for Saurus. Meanwhile, down at sea, we see Saurus struggling to swam back up to the surface as he looks down to glare at the unknown enemy, but then his eyes widen in shock/horror as he saw the leader of the Ventadores smirking up at him with his comrades swimming beside him as they glared at him with their eyes glowing faintly in the water.

Composing himself, Saurus glared at them darkly as he popped out his dinosaur tail and smacked the leader away as the non-talking dinosaur shook off the attack and motioned his teammates to attack Saurus as they nodded and they all chared at him. Saurus glared fiercely as he waited for them to attack first but then gasped as he saw Worm Monster swimming towards them at fast speeds and rammed against him and the Ventadores as the monster sends them flying out of the surface and into the beach.

"Saurus!" Steven and Connie said worriedly as they were about to swim over to him, but then stopped as Worm Monster popped up and roared at them as they whimpered in fear.

"Ugh, ow, dammit!" Saurus cursed while crashing against the sandy terrain harshly as he grunted in pain and looked up as he saw the Ventadores recovering from the surprise attack mid-air and twirled around as they began falling towards Saurus at high speeds. "Crap!" Saurus yelled while back-flipping away as the Ventadores crashed landed on the spot where he used to be and caused a small tremor to appear.

"Ventadores," Saurus growled out as he took a fighting stance and glared at his fellow dinosaurs. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked as the Ventadores recovered from the fall and hissed at him as he facepalmed. "Oh, right, you can't speak English," Saurus says before clearing his throat as he hissed and growled at the Ventadores, who growled back as Saurus narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so you were ordered to retrieve me by that asshole Mark, huh? Heh, its good to see that the old man hasn't forgotten about me." Saurus says as the Ventadores growled at him in confusion, and Saurus shrugs. "Why am I staying here, you ask? Well, I've decided to settle down in this little town for a while, but don't think that I've forgotten the promise that I've made when I left Genesyn because trust me...you will all get what's coming to you." Saurus promised with a bloodlusted smile on his face as the Ventadores shivered slightly from the killer intent radiating off his body, but composed themselves as they hissed at Saurus, and he laughed.

"You got to be kidding? Do you really think that you guys can fight me and win? Well, maybe when I was the weak crying child that you used to bully and abuse, but I've grown stronger over the years. Here..." Saurus says as he suddenly leaped towards the Ventadores while morphing into his Hybrid Dinosaur Form as he reared back his fist. "...let me show you!" Saurus shouted as he slashed the leaders face, causing five big gashes to appear on his face as the leader hissed in pain and gripped his face as Saurus landed on the ground and kicked him away as he was about to continue fighting, but stopped as he saw Steven and Connie washing up the shore, and he frowned.

_"I can't let them see the Ventadores."_ Saurus thought to himself grimly, not wanting Steven to ask who they are and why they are after him as he turned back to the Ventadores. "Follow me if you idiots are looking for a good fight!" Saurus shouted as he then took off running with the Ventadores following after him as they sprinted across the beach.

**[I Will Not Bow Down-Breaking Benjamin]**

"Alright, here should be good," Saurus says to himself while arriving at the other side of the beach, far away from Steven and Connie eyesight as the Ventadores appeared and circled around Saurus as they hissed at him dangerously, but the young teen wasn't scared as he gestured them to fight him.

Hissing, the leader of the Ventadores charged at him as he threw a punch at him, but Saurus was able to easily dodge it as the leader growled in annoyance and swiped at him with his tail. Saurus reacted quickly as he grabbed the dinosaur by his tail and twirled him around as Saurus used him to clobber the two approaching Ventadores and threw the leader away. Dusting his hands, Saurus then gasped as a Ventadore appeared and tackled him from behind as he grabbed him in a bear hug. Saurus grunted in slight pain as he felt the Ventadore crush his body and thought quickly as he lifted his tail and used it to wrap around the dinosaur's neck as Saurus pulled his head towards him and gave the dinosaur a wicked headbutt.

The small Ventadore screeches in pain as he placed his clawed hands on his face and let go of Saurus. The young teen quickly used the distraction to his advantage as he threw a devastating kick to his stomach before delivering a mighty uppercut that ripped the Ventadore's head from out of his body, and sends it flying through the air. Gallons of blood squirted out of the hole from where his head used to be as his headless body fell down, and Saurus slowly turned to the terrified dinosaurs as he grins at them sinisterly.

"If you pricks want to keep your lives, I suggest you turn around and run back to Genesyn like the good little lap dogs you are," Saurus mocked while licking the dead Ventadores blood from his claws as the leader composed himself and glared at the bloodied teenager hatefully as he hissed at his scared comrades to attack Saurus. The trio Ventadores gulped nervously as they nodded meekly and charged at Saurus, who sighed as he shakes his head.

"Alright, you're lost," Saurus says as the three dinosaurs ganged up on him and threw multiple punches at him as Saurus used his arms and tail to block all of their attacks as he bends down and sweeps them off their feet with his tail as he leaped up and kicked one of the Ventadores away as he rolled across the sand, and planted his claws on the ground to stop himself from rolling as Saurus suddenly appears in front of him and slashes his stomach.

"Augh!" The Ventadore whimpered in pain as he tried to swipe at Saurus with his tail, but Saurus anticipated that he will do that as he grabbed his tail and used his superhuman strength to rip his tail out from his body.

The Ventadore screamed in agony while clutching the stub where his tail used to be as one of his fellow teammates growled furiously at a smirking Saurus and charged at him as he threw a punch, which was caught by Saurus as the young teen slowly morphed into his Full Dinosaur Form and glared down at the scared Ventadore as Saurus grabbed him and lifted him from the floor as he grunted and started pulling as he ripped the dinosaur in half as blood rained down on the beach.

The tailless dinosaur trembled in fear as Saurus dropped the two halves of his dead comrade's body and slowly turned to him as the Ventadore flinched and tried to run away, but it was too late as Saurus crouched down and leaped towards the scared dinosaur as he landed on his back, causing a small tremor to appear as the tailless dinosaur screeched in pain before shutting up as Saurus raised his foot and stomped on his head as he easily flattened into paste as bits of his brains/blood leaked out.

The last remaining Ventadore soldier roared at Saurus in fury as he leaped towards him and tried to bite his neck, but his teeth broke upon impact the minute he chomped on his thick neck as Saurus, without looking, grabbed the Ventadore's neck and snapped it like a twig, killing the dinosaur as Saurus tossed his dead body away. The leader of the Ventadores stared at the dead corpses of his teammates with a petrified look on his face as Saurus turned to him, and in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of him as the leader jumped back and cowered in fear as Saurus bends down, and gave him a serious look.

**"Don't worry, little guy, I will let you live, but only to send out a message,"** Saurus says sinisterly while grabbing the leader by his neck as he glared at the scared dinosaur. **"Tell that pathetic bastard that no matter how many failed experiments he throws at me, I will kill them all without trouble and also tell him to say his prayers because I will soon find him and exact my revenge on him for what he took from me! Now, get the hell out of here and don't come back!"** Saurus says before throwing the last remaining Ventadore to the floor as he nodded panickily and ran out of the beach with his tail tucked in between his legs as Saurus sighed and slowly morphed back to normal as he stretched.

**[End of Song]**

"Oof, what a mess," Saurus says with a wince, now relaxing from the battle as he eyed the dinosaurs corpses with a disgusted look on his face and noticed that his shit was covered in dinosaur blood as he groaned. "Great, and this was one of my favorite shirts. Ugh, whatever, I'll just buy a new one later. Anyway, I better clean this mess before anyone sees," Saurus says as he morphed into his Hybrid Dinosaur Form and grabbed each of the dead dinosaurs as he dragged them across the beach and then tossed them into the ocean as they sunk down into the sea with pools of blood spreading across the water. "Oh, forgot about the blood...eh, I'm sure it will disappear eventually," Saurus says with a lazy shrug as he transformed back to normal and then yelped as another earthquake appeared, and a loud roar rang out from the other side of the beach as Saurus eyes widen in terror.

"Steven! Connie!" Saurus shouted as he runs across the beach while making sure to get rid of his bloodied shirt as he arrived at the other side of the beach and saw Steven and Connie standing in front of a destroyed pier while holding hands in terror as a worried Saurus ran over to them. "Are you guys, alright?" Saurus asked as Steven and Connie turned to him and smiled in relief as they ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Saurus! You're okay!" Steven says cheerfully.

"But why are you half-naked?" Connie asked while eyeing his muscular body with a mild blush as she lets go of him and looks away sheepishly as Steven looked up at Saurus with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened to you?" He asked as Saurus gave them a reassuring look.

"Sorry, kids, that I scared you, but that Worm Monster tossed me into the beach, and I crashed against a pile of rocks. I was knocked out for a little while, but I managed to recover quickly, although I was a little pissed off that my favorite shirt was destroyed by the landing, though."

"Language." Steven and Connie scolded as Saurus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, where is the Worm Monster?" He asked as the kids beamed.

"Oh, I defeated it!" Steven says excitedly as Saurus blinks in surprise.

"Seriously?" He asked as Connie nodded eagerly with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, he managed to defeat the monster by using my bracelet to lure the monster to the pier and zig-zagged around to force the monster to tie itself up by the pier, and caused it to fall on top of it, killing it! It was incredible!" Connie says with stars in her eyes as Steven stared at her in surprise.

"R-Really? You mean it?" Steven asked as Connie nodded, and Steven beams as Saurus leans over to whisper in his ear.

"I can safely say that you have definitely made a good first impression, Steven," Saurus says as Steven nodded with a big smile on his face. "And who knows? Maybe one day you will get the guts to ask her out." Saurus says with a wink while nudging Steven's side as he blushed madly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Connie asked curiously as Saurus turned to her and shrugged.

"Oh, you know, guy stuff," Saurus says as Steven nodded.

"STEVEN!" The Crystal Gems shouted, appearing on the scene as Pearl noticed the destroyed pier and gasped

"Boys, what's going on?!"

"Oh, another monster appeared and attacked us, but I managed to defeat it," Steven says proudly as the Gems blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Pearl asked with a twinge of doubt in her voice as Saurus nodded with a smirk.

"Yep, our boy is growing up to be a proper Crystal Gem," Saurus says while ruffling Steven's hair as the kid beams.

"Nice work, Steven," Garnet says while walking over to the pier as she picked up the fallen Gem and bubbled it away. "You too, Saurus," Garnet says while staring at Saurus with an emotionless look on her face as Saurus raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Saurus says unsurely, wondering what she meant by that as Amethyst appears and slings her arm over Steven's shoulder as she smirked at him.

"So, Steven, are you going to introduce us to your little _friend_?" Amethyst says suggestively while gesturing at Connie as Pearl pops in with a smile on her face.

"Steven was _so_ excited to meet you. Right, Steven?" Pearl asked an embarrassed Steven, who groaned as Saurus appears and pushes Pearl and Amethyst away from him.

"Alright, alright, you guys embarrassed the kid enough, now let's get out of here and give the kids some privacy," Saurus says as Garnet nodded and grabbed the Gems as she lifted them off the ground.

"Yeah, don't mess with his funky flow," Garnet says before walking away with them as Saurus followed after them.

"Funky...flow?" Connie asked confusedly, not understanding what that means as Steven groans.

"Really, Garnet?" Saurus asked Garnet incredulously as she shrugs, and Saurus sighed as they walked towards Steven's house, and while the Gems were walking, Saurus looked back at the beach stoically as he glared and tightened his fists in anger as he growled lightly. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will find you again, and when I do, I will get my revenge on you...father," Saurus says quietly while spitting out the last word like it was venom as Garnet heard him and frowned subtly, but didn't say anything as they continued walking towards Steven's House. Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see Mark leaning against his chair while smoking a cigarette with a relaxed look on his face as the leader of the Ventadores stormed into his lab with a scared look on his face as he ran over to his boss and bowed for him as he hissed apologetically.

"Give by the fact that you're the only one who returned, and you look to be traumatized, I can safely say that you failed on your mission on retrieving Subject 0007?" He asked as the Ventadore nodded solemnly and flinched as he expected to be punished. "Good," Mark says while sitting up as the Ventadore looked up to him in confusion. "What? Isn't it obvious? I expected you all to lose." Mark says while walking over to his computer as he pressed a button on the keyboard, and it showed a video of Saurus fighting against the Ventadores as he watched it with a fascinated look on his face.

"I sent you all to fight him because I wanted to gauge Subject 0007 strength, and while I am surprised to see that Subject 0007 had earned a new transformation, you all haven't provided me with enough data that I wanted," Mark says with a disappointed sigh as he turned to the leader of the Ventadores and pulled out a small remote as the dinosaur's eyes widen in fear at the sight of it. "And since Subject 0007 proves to be stronger than you and your brothers, your services are no longer required," Mark says as the leader growled pleadingly for his creator to spare him, but Mark didn't even hesitate as he pressed a button and a loud beeping noise was heard from inside the dinosaur as the Ventadore screeches in horror and didn't have time to react as he was suddenly blown up and chunks of his body splattered against the ground and walls of the lab.

"What a mess," Mark says coolly while wiping the dinosaur's blood from his face with a napkin as he turned towards the computer and stared down at the frozen picture of Saurus as he grinned sinisterly. "Well, well, Subject 0007, I'm glad to see that you have gotten stronger over the years. I can't wait until our reunion...son." Mark says with an evil grin on his face as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


End file.
